


The Queen and I

by DemonicSaiyans



Series: Queen and I [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Age of the Dragon, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bitterness, Bittersweet, Broken Hearts, Conflict, Death, Drama, Drama & Romance, Exile Alistair, F/M, Family legacy, Fluff and Smut, Grief, Guilt, Hardened Leliana, Leliana is a mistress, Love Affair, Marriage, Masturbation, Mentioning of Andraste, Mentioning of Morrigan, Mentioning of the Maker, Mild Smut, No Anora hate, No Cailan Hate, No Leliana hate, Old God Baby Ritual had been done, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Pain, Political Marriage, Politics, Post-Blight, Pre-Awakening, Prince Cousland, Pure Smut, Queen Anora - Freeform, Regret, Resentment, Scary father-in-law, Self-Loathing, Slow Burn Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 43,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSaiyans/pseuds/DemonicSaiyans
Summary: Aedan Cousland is crowned prince of Ferelden, married to a woman that's twice his age and also is a year old widow.Will their marriage work?Both being polar opposites and in different age groups.Also a mistress between them doesn't help.Or will they find love in each other?Only a foolish man and a strong-willed woman can decide their royal fate.





	1. Nerves and Bastard Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan's cold feet and Fergus's teasing.

If anyone told me  _"Aedan, you're going to marry the queen"_ I would have laughed and called them insane. 

But here I am, standing in front a door mirror staring at myself. Hair sleeked back, my wedding clothes fitting snuggly, and face painted with some white powder. 

I was going to marry the bloody queen. Maker help me. But not just the queen, a year old widow. Maker, what was I thinking at the Landsmeet?! I barely know the woman who was twice my age. Maybe I took too many blows fighting her father.

Oh Maker, Loghain is going to be my father-in-law. The man who tried to kill me on numerous occasions. Maker, save me. 

Why did I agree to do the ritual with Morrigan? I wouldn't be in this mess if I didn't let my little buddy do the thinking. 

I shook my head. I shouldn't blame the little guy. I had every opportunity to sleep with Morrigan during our journey to defeat the Blight. But I needed to survive, I promised my family that I would. 

I simply sigh, scratching my forehead. Forgetting about the white powder and cursed softly under my breath. The handmaids are not going to be happy. Took them two hours to apply the powder because I wouldn't sit still. A child they'd called me. But it itches! I remember replying, doing my best to not push the maidens away. 

"Excited little brother?" I turned around quickly to see my brother smirking at me, leaning against the the closed door. 

I didn't even hear him entering the room! 

"If your idea of excitement is to run for the hills and never looking back, then yes. I'm thrilled" I replied rolling my eyes at Fergus who just simply chuckled.

"Getting cold feet little brother?" He asked another stupid question, clearly amused at my poor situation. I thought big brothers were supposed to be nice? Wait, no. That was older sisters. Why couldn't I have a sister instead? 

"My feet feel quite warm, maybe too warm. These boots are tight" I try to add humor. Trying my damnedest not to vomit. That would definitely piss off the maids. "I feel like I'm being suffocated. And I'm not talking about the shoes" My bastard of a brother smirk grew bigger.

"You're not even married yet and your already feeling suffocated? Then I'm sorry to say, you won't survive the marriage" my evil brother said with laughter stepping closer to me clearly enjoying my torment. 

"You'll be fine. It's not everyday one marries the queen and be crowned king"

"Prince" I corrected him. He rose a brow and frowned. "Anora doesn't want a king, says a king will lead her into another shadow." I told him. I then see that damn grin on his face again.

"You both are on first name bases? No titles?" I swear he was grinning ear to ear now. "And already taking orders from her? Did you two get hitch without inviting me?" I let out a sigh and shoved him away.

"Screw you" I mumbled glaring at the wall to my left. 

I can hear him chuckle. "It's going to be fine little brother. You're just getting married. Stop acting as if your head is going to be placed on the chopping block." I sigh again shaking my head.

"Isn't the two the same?" I asked crossing my arms. He let out another chuckle.

"You really think marriage is like the hangman's noose? I can think of worse things then marrying a beautiful queen." 

I shrugged in agreement. She was beautiful, being in her thirties anyways. I sigh for, Maker I lost count. Then I hear the dreaded bells rang. 

"Well little brother, any last words?" 

 

\------

 

I took in deep breaths. You're just getting married. Yes, just married. You are doing this for your family. I shut my eyes tightly. Nerves and my heart pounding in my ears weren't helping. The crowd was silent in their seats, waiting anxiously for the bride to be. 

Truth be told, I wouldn't mind if she cancelled the whole damn thing! I'll just run off with my Leliana and we can live your cliche chaotic happy ever after. 

Speaking of Leliana, I searched the crowd looking for her. She didn't attend. I don't blame her. Even though she still agreed to be with me, it must hurt her to know I will be marrying another woman. I'm a selfish no good bastard. I don't deserve such a wonderful woman. I just couldn't let her go. I loved her to much to do so. 

Ha.

If I truly loved her, I should of left her go. But the thought of her not being in my life...it was crushing to think about. 

My train of thoughts quickly faded when I hear the hall doors quickly opening.

I gulped, taking in a deep breath. It's time. Maker, is it too late to back out? 

I hear the crowd gasp as their heads were turned to the hall doors. I look away from the crowd and the breath I was holding in couldn't leave my mouth.

Anora was wearing a tight fitted golden gown, her lips were painted with light pink gloss, her beautiful blonde hair was neatly placed in a bun, and her piercing bright blue eyes were boring in mines.

Maker's breath. She's gorgeous. I was awestruck, unable to speak nor even think. I barely even notice her father glaring at me as he released his daughter to me. 

Maker, I am one lucky bastard. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was always fond of Anora and Male Cousland paring.
> 
> I was also listening to Jonathan Young; The Point of No Return while writing this.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Guilty Past and Poor Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora and Aedan try their best to enjoy the celebration of their marriage ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know, there is an uncomfortable few moments in this chapter. I apologise in advance.

Well it's a official. I'm a married man now. Mother would had been so happy. Anora was like the daughter she'd never had. I remember when I was only five and how she doted on her. Shopping, fixing her hair, drank tea together, even gossiping together.

When my mother was around Anora, she would barely leave her side. I'll admit, I was jealous. I was mother's baby boy. I felt entitled to have only her attention. She wasn't allowed to dote on anyone but me. Of course, when I got older my mother complex grew out. 

More interested in swords and daggers. Riding fast on a horse, sword play with father and Fergus. Even the hunting trips I was finally allowed to go to. 

I wonder if mother ever gotten lonely? I wasn't interested to be around her anymore. She was boring. Well, that's what I thought when I was a boy. Maybe that's why she decided to teach me how to use a bow. 

I remember being twelve years of age when my mother came to the courtyard wearing chainmail armor and a bow with arrows attached to her back. I remember being in awe. Mother looked so fierce! With her blonde hair tied neatly in a braid and a self-confidence smirk on her lips as she strut towards me with such authority.

Mother wasn't boring anymore. She was fun.

Well, until I hit puberty. Then I wanted nothing to do with my parents. Luckily, Fergus had gotten married at the time. So she had someone else to spend her days with. While I, doing my best to lay with any pretty girl wearing a skirt. 

I was sixteen when I lost my virginity. To some elf girl with gorgeous locks of brown hair and big gray eyes. I think her name was Amalia. She was a servant girl from someone else's noble house. I remember taking her to the wine cellar and we drank heavily. I was used to it but she wasn't. She wasn't used to drinking. She was a servant elf after all. 

I remember her clinging all over me. At the time, I thought she wanted me. And me being a stupid naive teenager. I took her on the floor. 

I found out the next day that she was fourteen and a virgin too. I remember her eyes welled up when I mentioned the night before. She said she hated me, told me I took advantage of her, and got her drunk so I can sleep with her. 

I was confused and angry at her reaction. I remember yelling at her, calling her a whore, and shouting it was her fault for drinking in the first place. Clinging all over me. 

I never saw that girl again. 

When I gotten older and realized what I have done and said. Let's just say I never gotten over the guilt. If I ever meet her again, I would apologize but I doubt she would accept it. And I wouldn't blame her.

"My husband, are you feeling well?" Anora's voice snapped me back into reality. I just looked at my new bride and gave her a reassuring smile. She looked confused but just politely smiled back. Our attention was turned back at some juggling man. He wasn't very good.

The night went on long. People lined up to give us their congratulations, gifts, poor entertainment, and some fruit. That part was confusing. 

Music played through the halls, people danced, they laughed, they ate, and toasted to their new Queen and Prince. 

"They look like their having fun dancing" I said, my eyes not leaving the dance floor. Anora just hummed in agreement. I took my eyes off the dancers and stared at Anora. "Would you care to dance? Though, I'll warn you. I might step on your toes." I said with a grin. I didn't receive much of a reaction from my wife.

"It would appear ill if we didn't." My wife stated standing to her feet and begin smoothing out the wrinkles from her gown with her hands.

"You're going to dance with me out of politics?" I asked in disbelief and a little humor in my tone. 

Her brow furrowed at me. "Of course. If Ferelden doesn't see their queen dancing on her wedding day with her husband, rumors will spread" I stood to my feet and shrugged.

"Let them talk, they will anyways" I told her but grabbing her hand at the same time, leading my gorgeous bride to the middle of the floor. 

We begin "dancing". I tried my best not to step on her toes. And she tried hard not to roll those blue orbs. I can safely say, she wasn't enjoying my performance. 

We "danced" for a few minutes until the music ended. Thank the Maker. That was uncomfortable. 

My bride and I sat back in our seats. I turned to her, to apologise for my lack of skill. But I couldn't. She just lowered her head slightly in embarrassment. "Was I that bad?" I asked with a grin, her head shot up and quickly turned her head to meet my eyes.

"No. Well yes. But..." She stopped herself. Is Anora lost for words?! I was taken aback. I never seen her like this before. The Anora I spent six months with was quick with her speech and always seems to know what to say before anyone else. Always ready to combat whenever someone question her ability to rule, her decisions on rebuilding Ferelden, and how to properly use the Ferelden's gold. Her lost of words were...unsettling. Especially when it was caused by me.

"I apologise, I did take those classes you had me take. I guess the lessons didn't stick." My shoulders went limp.

Damnit. Great day this was. 

"It wasn't your performance" she told me, avoiding eye contact and just focus on the crowd. A force smile on her pink lips was noticeable.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked, carefully placing a hand on her shoulder. She tensed up. I frowned but wasn't surprised.

"Nothing of your concern husband" I let go of her shoulder and frowned. Shaking my head. Not my concern?

"My wife is clearly upset, I want to make it better." I told her. "And besides, if our guest see their queen upset, they'll get the wrong idea" I jest. She didn't laugh just politely smiled again. 

"It's nothing, really. Just enjoy our celebration" I let out a sigh. 

Well that's easier to say than done. 

\-----

The party has finally ended and I was standing in her bedchambers. Our bedchambers. I glanced around the room. It just screamed Anora. Speaking of Anora, I see her beginning to undress. 

Shit. I forgotten this part. I let out another sigh and begin to unbutton my shirt. But stopped in the middle when I see Anora's shoulders were really tense.

"Wife, are you alright?" I asked in concerned. My brow furrowed. What is she not telling me?

"Of course!" She snapped but then her shoulders slightly slacked. "I mean, of course." She softly says standing in front of me in her small clothes. 

"You're not alright. After our dance. You've been upset. What is it? I'm your husband, I deserved to know what troubles my wife" I was frustrated, frustrated not knowing what is going on. Her blue eyes glared into mines, making my shoulders tense up. If looks could kill.

"Just take off your clothes and let us consummate our marriage already" She spoke sharply.

Oh, I understand now.

I begin buttoning up my shirt. "What are you doing?!" She asked, voice full of frustration and annoyance.

"Leaving." After I was done, I turned around heading towards the bedroom doors.

"You can't!" I turned around and looked at her.

"I can and I am. I'm not going to lay with a woman whose clearly not interested" I put my foot down. I heard her scoff.

"What does it matter? It'll only be the one time" I was shocked. She was acting as if we're going to try dwarven liquor for the first time. "If we don't consummate our wedding night, all of this was for naught" She spoke again glaring straight at me.

 "We took vows. Doesn't mean we need to sleep together" I told her, my hand finally on the knob.

"And why don't we? You don't find me attractive?" She asked, frustration never leaving her tone. 

I turned around and took small steps towards her. "I do. A man would have to be blind not to be. But I'm not going to sleep with a woman who clearly doesn't want it" I told her, kissing her softly on her forehead and headed out of the room. Leaving a very confused Anora in her wake. 

I rubbed my forehead. This was clearly a long day. I begin heading towards one of the guest chambers when I hear a familiar, beautiful voice behind me. 

"Well, that was quick" I quickly turned around to see Leliana giving me a small sad smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Mrs_Qrow33 for the writing advise! I tried to fix the problems in this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Dancing With a Bard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana and Aedan's special reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer; this chapter has a bit of smut. Not to graphic I hope, but it's there)

"Leliana" I whispered then I begin dashing towards her embracing her tightly. "Leliana" I whispered again softly into her left ear. "Maker, I missed you!" I clutched my eyes tightly taking in her scent, Maker she smelled so good. She smelled just like her favorite flowers, Andraste's Grace.

"Its been far too long" I haven't seen Leliana in six months. We've both had been very busy. I was surrounded by tutors, learning how to be a proper ruler and also helping Anora rebuild Ferelden. Leliana was busy protecting the Chantry folks and the scholars, she was also busy protecting the Tower of Sacred Ashes of Andraste.

I let out a happy sigh. 

It felt wonderful and surreal to have her in my arms again. I almost broke into tears. Maker, I didn't know I missed her so much. I never wanted to let go. 

"I've missed you too" she whispered back, her arms wrapping themselves around my waist. I grinned and kissed her earlobe. I hear a soft giggle escaped those beautiful lips. "I'm surprised you're out here though, I thought you would be enjoying Anora's  _company_ " her tone held a bitter edge. My shoulders tensed and I can feel her slip away from me, making me already miss her warmth. 

"Nothing happened. I swear to you" I told her while glaring into those beautiful blue eyes of hers. She crossed her arms around her chest and her brows furrowed.

"Oh? I thought you two would be celebrating your..." She clears her throat. "Reunion as a newly married couple" she finished, her eyes darting to the right. 

I laughed and pulled her close to me again. "Yeah, you would think so, huh? She and I agree not to. It wasn't necessary" I fib the truth. It was true Anora wasn't interested and I wasn't going to force her. "And besides, why would I need to sleep with anyone else when I have you?" I said with a small smile. "It wouldn't accomplish anything" I say again slowly pulling away to stare into her eyes again. "It would only hurt you" I whispered, kissing her forehead.

"What about an heir? Or did you two decide that wasn't necessary too?" I hear her ask, clearly not believing me. I scoff and shook my head.

"She's barren remember? She can't have children" I tried to reassure her. I can hear her sigh. She looked up at me and gave me a small smile. 

"I believe you. I know you love me and wouldn't do anything to hurt me. But..." She trailed off looking away again. 

"But nothing!" I then lifted her up bridal style and begin heading towards a guest room. I then felt her arms wrapping around my neck and letting out a laugh.

"Where are we going?" She asked making me smirk.

"Where else? I'm going to prove to you how much you mean to me" I answered and swiftly opening one of the empty rooms. Ignoring the strange looks the guards were now giving me. 

Wait a minute. How did she get in the palace halls without the guards not spotting her? And wait, was there guards watching me and Leliana the whole time? 

I just shook my head. I'll worry about it later. 

I then spotted the bed that was centered in the room and dropped ourselves onto the mattress. Leliana giggled and brushed a few strands of hair out of my eyes. 

"I adore you" I whispered to her, clashing my lips towards hers. She kissed me back. With wanting and longing. I missed her kisses so much. I missed her touch, the way she tasted, her smell, the way her body pressed up against mines. Maker, I missed everything about her.

Our tongues begin to battle as our hands begin to undress each other. The need we had was like a need for air. 

I grasped the back of her head, pushing her face closer to mines. Feeling her unbuckling my belt and trying desperately to pull down my pants. I broke away taking in air. Us panting hard. 

I began shaking off my pants as I started lifting her skirt up. 

Damn her, did she really need to wear such a long gown? 

It did look gorgeous on her. Green satin with a golden belt. 

My thoughts left me when I finally got the skirt up to her flat tummy and then I started nipping at her skin near her belly button. She shivers as she ran her delicate fingers through my hair. 

"Aedan" I heard her whisper my name making me growl with need. My pants already off and me ready for her. I then begin taking off the offensive trap that was now tight around my waist. Holding me hostage. 

I swiftly came back to her lips, my hand quickly tearing away her undergarments. I can feel her heat against my knee. She needed me just has much I needed her. 

Our tongues battled again as I enter her core making her cry in my mouth.

I was moving in and out quickly in her, feeling her hips arched and swaying. A moan escaped my lips.

My movements became quicker as our cries became louder.

"Aedan!" She cries out, eyes tightly shut.

"Leliana" I moaned back burying my face in the crook of her neck. Feeling myself getting closer to release. Her legs then wrapped around my hips, nails digging in my back.

"I love you so much" my voice muffled in her neck. Her legs hugged tighter.

"I love you too!" She screamed as I can feel her walls tightening around me. Her whole body becoming tense from the high she was feeling. 

After a few more thrust, I froze. My eyes clenching tightly as I can feel myself releasing everything inside her. 

What felt like eternity, I was finally able to calm down and roll myself off her to the left side of the bed. We were panting heavily as our hands found each other and clasped together. 

She turned to face me and whispered: I love you. 

I weakly smiled and closed my eyes. 

"I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Divide The Day: Fuck Away The Pain. While writing the smutty part.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. The Rights and Wrongs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loghain and Aedan "bonding" together as they both watch soldiers train.

I was sitting across Anora, us eating our breakfast in silence. I glanced up at my new wife who had stone look on her face.

"We need to tighten security" I told her, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. She glared up at me with her face not expressing any emotions.

"I know." She simply said then shoving her unfinished meal away from her. Then she was pushing her chair back and standing to her feet. "I have important tasks to do today. I will see you at dinner" I just watched her storm out of the room.

I sigh in frustration and rubbing my forehead. You think she'll be grateful I didn't force her into bed. 

I leaned back against my chair, staring up at the ceiling. Maybe she's simply feeling hurt because I didn't at least try to attempt to have sex with her last night.

I then grinned to myself as my thoughts went to Leliana. 

Yesterday may had been a nightmare but the night was a dream. I couldn't keep the grin off my face. Remembering waking up in the morning with Leliana in my arms. I remember just watching her sleep, looking so calm and peaceful. She was truly a beautiful sight. 

I went back to my meal eating with a pleasent memory.

\----

I strolled through the courtyard, watching the Ferelden's soldiers train. Sword clashing upon sword was an oddly comforting sound. I leaned forward against the fence. Watching two large men slamming their shields against each other.

"Nothing more relaxing then watching your men train hard for their country." My shoulders went full on tense mode as I quickly turned my head to the right to see Loghain, my newly father-in-law watching the soldiers training. "Has Anora finally made you Ferelden's new general or is she saving you for something else?" He asked, eyes not leaving the hard working men. 

"She hasn't given me any task yet. I think she's waiting after our honeymoon" I replied pushing myself away from the fence. 

"That's right. You and my daughter will be traveling across Ferelden. While I, am being sent to Vigil's Keep." I couldn't help but chuckled at the bitterness in his tone. 

"Come now, being a Grey Warden hasn't been that bad, has it?" I ask, clearly amused. Loghain's gray eyes glared at me from the side making feel uncomfortable again. 

"I would rather be training my-" he shook his head. "Your men then having to travel to the order where everyone wants your head on a pike." Yeah, well it's your own damn fault that they want you dead. I thought but wouldn't dare to say out loud.

"Are the Wardens giving you trouble?" I asked, trying to break the tension in the air.

"Nothing I can't handle." He simply said now staring back at the soldiers. "But the Wardens are hypocrites" It was now my turn to glare at him. 

"And what do you mean by that?" I asked sharply making Loghain shrug.

"The Wardens motto states sacrifices and death to defend the world from the Darkspawn and they would do anything to end a Blight but when I pulled my men back from Cailan's foolish plan to save Ferelden. I'm branded a traitor." I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"You simply can't believe the two are the same? The Wardens didn't abandoned their king to die. Like you did. Nor did they fled from their duties. They fought bravely." I snapped at him. "And remember, their deaths were your fault!" I snapped again, my hands balling into a fist.  

"Do you truly believe that they would of survived if I sent my men out there and fight?" He shook his head. "We all would have been slaughtered and there would of been no one to defend Ferelden" he was now looking at me. "You know I'm right. I'd seen you command a army against the Darkspawn, and even witnessing you slaying a dragon and surviving. You even bested me in one on one combat. You can't honestly believe Cailan's foolish plan would of worked." I sigh.

Damn it, he was right. Cailan's plan was going to damage Ferelden's armies. Leaving nothing left to defend against the Blight. 

"You're... not wrong. I'll admit. But I don't think I could do what you did. I could never betray my king" I told him now staring back at the soldiers. 

"Of course not, you'll be dead if you did." 

\---- 

I sigh tiredly, leaning against my dinner seat. This was a long day just as yesterday. Speaking with Loghain wasn't pleasent. But...it wasn't awful either.

I begin rubbing my eyes letting out yet another sigh. I swear, if I keep this up. I'll run out of air and my hair will turn gray. 

I then hear the dining room doors opening and I turned my head to see Anora's stone face as she walked towards her seat. 

"Hello, darling how was your day?" I sarcastically asked her but of course she didn't respond. "How was mines? How kind of you to ask! It was perfect! I spent almost the entire day arguing with your father about the rights and wrongs of war" She just hummed in a response. Well, that was something I guess. 

I groaned and slammed my fist against the table. She jumped in surprise but still didn't say anything. "Anora, I know you're mad at me. But damn it! Shouldn't you be at least be a bit grateful I didn't force myself on you!" Her eyes glared up at me, once emotionless eyes were now full of fury. 

"I was. To be honest." She started calmly, taking a sip of wine. "Until I heard you slept with some whore on our wedding night."

Oh 

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Karma Hits Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora and Aedan's confrontation.

"Anora I..." She lifted a hand, her eyes didn't leave mines.

"Don't." She sharply applied taking in another sip of her wine. "I don't want to hear any excuses you'd conjured up" she said but more calmly this time. Taking her blue orbs off mines, taking yet another sip. "I've heard it all before." I raised a brow.

Huh?

"What do you mean?" I couldn't help but asked leaning forward in my seat. Wishing I can grasp her hands into mines. Damn dining table was far to long. Keeping our distance to far apart.

She just shook her head. Intense silence filled the room. The air was to thin and I feel like I'm suffocated. Drowning without water.

"Anora, I wasn't trying to hurt you" I told her, sincerity in my tone. I've meant it. My intention wasn't to cause her harm. But she just scoffed.

"I'm not hurt" she began drowning down the glass of wine. "I'm humiliated!" She slammed the glass harshly on the dining table. "How could you sleep with someone else on our wedding night? Did you not hear the whispers of the servants?" She then stood to her feet and began pacing. I didn't know what to say. All I could do was watch her. 

" _Oh, just married and he's already sleeping with someone else? Poor Hero of Ferelden!_ " She mimicked the whispers then stopping in her tracks and glaring at me with furry. I couldn't help but slump in my seat.

"I'll explain to them what happened. I promise" I assured her trying to calm my angry wife.

"You will not!" She snapped again, her lips turning into a wicked frown. "We will never speak of this humiliation to anyone. Do I make myself clear?" I felt like a child being scolded from playing with my food. "While you were with father, I had to straighten everything out." She sat back down and was going to take another drink but realized her cup was empty. 

"What did you tell them?" I asked her nervously, standing to my feet and headed towards the jar filled with red wine. I slowly began walked towards her, refilling her glass. She just smirked, lifting her now filled glass taking another sip. 

"I told them you couldn't perform. You were to nervous bedding the queen" she placed the glass down and glared up at me. "I told them you were like a frighten pup. I told them I assure you there was nothing to fear but you were just shaking. You do remember, right? What you said to me,  _I'm sorry Anora but I can't. You're the queen and I'm just your prince. I could never satisfy your needs._ " My eyes widened with shock and embarrassment.

"I never told you that!" I snapped, how could she say that?! 

"But you did, remember? Remember how hard I was trying to calm you down? Assuring you that you were my husband. You can never disappoint me. But you simply wouldn't listen to me." That evil wicked smirk never leaving her lips. "My poor husband." Her right hand lifted to my face and began to caress my cheek. All the while, I was fuming. "It was a pitiful sight." Her hand left my cheek. "You had to sleep with another woman to prove to yourself that you are a man." Anora's smirk grew larger. "Let's just say, the servants could not stop giggling."

This bitch!

"That's a damn lie! And you know it!" I yelled slamming my hands against the table, surprised the glass didn't spill. "How could you?! Now I can't show my face knowing that everyone thinks I'm some poor limp bastard!" 

"It's humiliating, isn't it?" Her damn question sounded more of a statement. 

"Of course it is!" I snapped again glaring at her with so much anger in my eyes. I had to ball my hands into a fist, trying my hardest not to take a swing at her. I never thought of hitting a woman before but Anora...she was pushing me to my limits. 

"Good. Now you know how I felt." The anger quickly vanished replacing with guilt again.

Damn.

Damn her to the void. 

I shut my eyes tightly taking in calm breaths. "I guess that makes us even." I whispered, my body still shaking with adrenaline. She smiled up at me and tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Not even close." With that, she stood and left the room. Leaving me alone with my own thoughts. 

I hurt her, I understand that. But...

I sigh.

But nothing...

I slumped myself in a chair. Closing my eyes as my balled fist went limp, feeling the nails leaving my palms. 

I'm a idiot. It's that simple. I am a idiot. I'm a idiot for marrying her, for sleeping with Morrigan to create Maker knows what, and I'm a idiot believing this was going to be easy. 

I took Anora's glass and downing the bitter liquid. 

I rinsed and repeated until the jar was empty. 

"Shit" I grumbled to myself, resting my forehead against my right hand. Staring at nothing, my mind becoming hazy from the wine. 

I wanted to blame everyone else but myself. First, I wanted to blame Morrigan, then I wanted to blame Alistair for leaving Ferelden, I wanted to blame Fergus for not stopping me from marrying Anora, I wanted to blame Loghain for killing the king. If Cailan was alive, I wouldn't be in this situation. But damn it. 

It was no one's fault but mines. I decided to marry Anora, I decided to make love to Leliana, and it was my own damn fault for underestimating Anora. I screwed my life up and I can't get out of it. What's done is done. There's no turning back. 

I weakly got up, my head was now spinning. I try to shake off the buzz but that only made it worse. I had to slump back down, trying to calm my mind.

"Your highness, are you alright?" I lazily lifted my head up to see a concern elf servant. 

"Yeah, I'm just fucking peachy" I sarcasticly told her, my head slamming hard against the table

Well, that's going to hurt in the morning. "Do you want me to send someone to escort you to your room?" Her mousy tone asked. I just grumbled in response. "I didn't catch that your highness" she was nervous, you can easily tell by the tone in her mousy voice. 

"No, just...just leave me here." I mumbled closing my eyes. Sleep, yes I just needed to sleep. 

I know I'm going to regret the hangover tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Unwanted Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan internal turmoil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Male self-pleasuring is in this chapter.
> 
> If that is uncomfortable for you, there is a mark to stop reading.

I rolled over to the left, letting out a painful groan. My head was pounding, I felt like there were dwarves pickaxing my brain for lyrium. I stretched my arms out trying to rid the ache I felt in my bones. 

"I would appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself." My eyes snapped open. Big mistake.

"Ugh, my head" I groaned out slamming my hands against my eyes that were insulted by the sun. I slowly released them and let my arms fall limp. I slowly this time opening my eyes to see a clearly amused Anora. "Why am I in your bed?" I asked her weakly remembering that we had a huge argument and falling asleep at the dining table. 

"Because I ordered the guards to carry your unconscious body to  _our_ bedchambers." She told me sitting up, resting her head against the headboard.

"Why?" I just asked lazily, my eyes must have shown exhaustion. Her blue orbs glared down at me. 

"Because you're my husband, it would raised questions if you have kept sleeping in the guestrooms." Of course, politics. That's explains it.

"I'm surprise you didn't knock me to the floor. Or is not sharing a bed will raise questions too?" I asked, shutting my eyes again. "Do you have spies in here that I'm not aware of?" I sarcasticly asked rolling on my back. I can hear her now famous scoff. 

"If I did, we wouldn't be having this conversation." She stated, it was my turn to scoff.

"Why? Because it's  _improper_ for the newly couple having an argument?" Sarcasm again was in my tone. I begin rubbing my swore eyes. Trying my damnedest to rub the ache away. 

"We're not arguing at the moment." I heard her calm response then I could hear a soft sip. She must be drinking some tea. 

Tea sounds terrific right now.

"Well yes, but how wonderful things has been for us these past few days. I thought we might start somewhere" I shouldn't be snappy but what she did yesterday and my hangover wasn't helping my mood. She didn't respond. I then heard her softly placing her cup at her nightstand. 

"You're clingy when you sleep. You know that, yes?" She says making my eyes reopen and now glaring up at her.

"No. I'm not" I protested but gasped softly.

Maker's breath! Her blonde hair was released from her cinnamon roll buns style and now was loosely hung down gracefully placed over her shoulders. 

She looked so beautiful especially when the sun shined through the open curtain windows. 

"What is it?" She asked me, raising a blonde brow at me. "Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked not really sounding annoyed but more curious. 

"Nothing. You just...look really beautiful right now." I then see slight pink on her cheeks. Why was she blushing? I surely couldn't be the first person to tell her that she was beautiful. Probably trying to act modest. 

She quickly got off the bed, her nightgown fit snuggling on her thin, curvy body. I had to forcefully take in a gulp. 

The gown was white and lacy, showing off her perfect hindquarters. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I just wanted to reach out and grab her. But resisted, keeping our boundaries and the resentment I still held towards her from the night before. 

But damn, she was looking irresistible. I cursed softly mentally feeling myself becoming hard. I can't stand this woman but damn it! I wanted her! 

I couldn't stop the disappointed groan when she wrapped her robe against herself. 

"What are you doing?" I asked watching her opening her wardrobe. Stupid question but I couldn't blame myself, the blood was rushed elsewhere. She just turned her head towards me and again raised a brow. "I'm going to take a bath" I couldn't tell if she was speaking slowly and treating me like a child or the thought of her bathing made time almost stopped. 

"A-and?" I cursed myself, I was now stuttering waiting for her next response. Her brows furrowed annoyed. She just shook her head in annoyance, grabbing a gown from her wardrobe. Completely ignoring my dumbass question. 

"I'll see you at dinner." And with that, she exited the room, leaving me to myself. 

-

I groaned, slamming my head against the soft feathered pillow. Harshly shutting my eyes as my right hand unwilling went to  _him_.

I can feel myself beginning rubbing the fabric of my front pants. The same pants I was wearing yesterday. A soft groan left my mouth. Feeling myself grow a bit larger. I licked my now dried lips as my motions became faster. I started to imagine Anora nude, her breast becoming perk from the draft air. I can feel myself slipping free from my lower clothing. I then pictured one of her handmaidens pouring warm water over her head as the water slowly fall from her pale skin. I gasped as my hand grasped my base. I then could see the handmaidens, who I pictured were soft curvy elves began to softly scrubbing Anora's plump breast. I gulped, my hand movements began stroking faster. Then the cloth they were using slowly lowered to her center. I groaned out, my hips buckling up. They would scrub her slender legs making their way to her thighs. I bit my lower lip, feeling bits of me slowly releasing. And then, then they would start washing her womanhood, gently and slow. My body let out a shiver, my digits grasping a bit harder. Oh so slow, gently scrubbing her sensitive area. I was now panting hard as my movements became even quicker. 

"Anora" I moaned out, sweat covering my whole body. "Don't stop!" I begged at my fantasy as I pictured the maidens movements becoming quicker. I love to imagine her moaning at their actions. One maidan would be scrubbing in circles around her nipple as the other maidan shoved the cloth with her single digit inside Anora's core. Circling around.

I cried out, my left hand grabbing the fabric. "Yes, just like that. Don't you dare stop! The queen needs to be properly cleaned" I grumbled feeling myself getting so close to release. 

I then saw Anora throw her neck back, grasping the now brown haired maidan hair, demanding out for more. Demanding the maidan to get in deeper and quicken her pace.

That was the final straw, I couldn't hold back anymore. I can feel myself releasing as my eyes clutched tightly. 

After the high was over, my ass fell against the mattress and I was panting hard. Eyes becoming very tired. I let out a shaky sigh and decided to sleep.

Damn you Anora. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally hit the Explicited rating. I didn't know the sixth chapter would.
> 
> I was listening Touch-a-Touch-a-Touch Me by Rocky Horror. 
> 
> Um, thanks for reading!


	7. A Bitter Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora thinks back of her first marriage with Cailan.
> 
> (Before the sixth chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anora's point of view.

I couldn't help my lips leaving a frustrated sigh. There was my husband, lying asleep, drunk, on the dining table. "He told me to leave him there. But I really need to clear the table for tomorrow." I glanced to my right at Salina who was twirling her hands. "I didn't know what to do, so I went to you, your ladyship." 

"Have the guards carry him to our quarters." I ordered her, looking at the pitiful sight. This was the same man whom slayed the Archdemon? Who defeated my father at the Landsmeet? I threw my arms up in the air in frustration. I just couldn't believe it.

I headed down the halls, to my bedroom, and opened the doors, still after a year and six months expecting to see the decorations Cailan had made after he was crowned king.

Golden satin curtains laced with red, the bed up against the two large windows where the sun would wake us in the morning, a bright red blanket with golden seams at the edges with a Mabari hound stich golden in the center.

But of course I didn't, I only saw the simple light blue curtains with a simple satin blue covers. Unlike Cailan, I had simple taste. My right hand managed to find the covers as I gently ran my fingers to the soft cloth. 

I always hated the Mabari blanket. I even told him it was an eyesore. He would just laugh and jest. Teasing that I wasn't a real Ferelden if I couldn't appreciate the  _artwork_ in the center. 

I couldn't help but frown at the memory. 

After Cailan's death, after a few months has past, I had everything in the room changed from the chairs to the bed. I couldn't have Cailan's memories. It was painful to think of him, to know I'll never see that foolish smile on his face, never hearing his awful jokes, never hear the foolish fantasies of becoming a legend he'd conjured up in his simple mind. 

I'll never see him again. 

I had to take a deep breath, I will not shed tears, especially when the guards are bringing the prince to my chambers. 

If I had it my way, I would have that man sleep in the cannels. But just like I did with Cailain, I had to pretend everything was alright. That we were simply  _happy_. Living a life full of joy and wonder! I just scoffed, my feet leading me towards the vanity. I sat down, unpinning my hair, and slowly ran the brush through my blonde locks. 

Five years of marriage to Cailan wasn't kind to me. After the late Maric's death, the legacy he left behind left Cailan under a lot of pressure. He never said anything but I knew. I knew Cailan better than anyone. I was five years his senior. I grew up with him. Trying to teach my poor finance the works of politics when his tutors just wanted to give up. But he was never interested. Only being a hero just like his father. Always wanting to take a sword in some epic battle he would conjured up in that foolish mind of his.

We were friends but never lovers. Of course we bedded when we needed to. Trying our hardest to produce an heir.

I always did try to be a decent wife to Cailan but I guess I was never enough.

I gripped the brush harshly in my hand. As the bitter memories begin surfacecing in my mind. 

I jumped in surprise when I hear a knock at my door. "Come in." I stood to my feet to see three soldiers walking in with a very drunk, a very agresive Prince cursing and thrashing about. I simply blinked in surprise. Two very large man held onto the Prince and the third one held his waist tightly.

"I'm sorry your ladyship, when Ser Malrek tried to escort his highness, the prince began fighting him off." One of the soldiers tried his hardest to say, avoiding every swing my husband was throwing. I shook my head.

It seems I truly had again married another fool. "It's fine. The pressure of ruling must of gotten to him. Just place your prince on the bed." They nodded with eagerness.

I could only sigh as I watched them slam their prince onto the mattress. They took their bows and I relieved them from their duties for the night.

I couldn't help but glare hatefully at the drunken fool. "It's your own fault, you know." I then heard my husband mumbled into the pillows. I furrowed my brows, pure rage flowed through me.

"Is that so?" My calm tone did not betray what I was actually feeling. "How is it my fault that you slept with some whore? I gave you every opportunity to bed me but as I remember, you rejected and stormed out of the room."

"Don't you dare call Lely a..a whore!" His voice stirred as he rose half his body so he could glare, well, trying to glare at me. "You don't... don't have no right too!" He "snapped" at me, making me simply just roll my eyes. 

Arguing with this drunken fool would accomplish nothing. I strolled towards the man and then kicking him off my bed, watching him roll to the floor. I heard a lazy ouch. 

I began to undress, slipping myself in a simple white gown and then pulling the covers over my shoulders. Just because we have to share the same room doesn't mean we have to share the same bed. I closed my eyes, hoping to at least get some sleep tonight. 

\----

My eyes opened quickly when I feel two strong arms wrapped around my waist. My husband must have finally gotten the strength to enter the bed but I wasn't having it. "Let go of me." I demanded in a harsh whisper trying my damnedest to wiggle out of his tight hold. He just grumbled. "I told you to let. Go. Of. Me." 

His eyes lazily opened up and his right side lips rose in a very lazy smirk. "You're pretty." He mumbled leaning forward, kissing my forehead sloppily. I groaned in frustration and degustation. 

"Stating the obvious isn't necessary." My face was now pressed against his chest. Maker, give me the strength of will not to kill this man. 

"You're very pretty." He grumbled again. A few moments went by. "Sorry" he then whispered. I furrowed my brows. 

"What is done, is done." It was my turn to whisper but with bitterness. 

"You deserve better than me." I couldn't help the gasp that left my lips. 

"What did you say?" I asked but with no prevail. He was now snoring. Loudly. I sigh, closing my eyes.

For the first time in my life, I couldn't help the few tears that slid down from my eyes.

"I know I do." I whispered only to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to  
> Just Give Me a Reason by P!nk.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Charming and Handsome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora and Aedan tries to decide who should rule Ferelden in their Honeymoon absent.

Handsome?! She thinks my  _brother_ is handsome?! I couldn't stop pacing back and forth in the garden. 

We were deciding on who was going to rule Ferelden in our absent since we lack a Chancellor. We couldn't ask Arl Eamon, he didn't approve of the match between me and Anora. He didn't say anything directly to us but he made it clear. Only showing up on our wedding day and quickly leaving during the ceremony. Making up excuses that he was needed back at Reddcliff. 

Then there was Bann Teagan, who I suggested but was quickly turned down. I guess Anora didn't trust a Guerrin on the throne. I doubt Bann Teagan would do anything that would harm us. But what Anora wants, Anora gets. 

I told her we couldn't have her father ruling. He was a Grey Warden and also started a civil war in Ferelden during a damn Blight! 

_"Who else is there then?" I remember asking her. She glanced up at me taking her eyes away from her dinner._

_"I was thinking about your brother, Fergus."_

_"Fergus? Ah, why?" I couldn't help but ask. Fergus was a good ruler, damn, he was bred to rule Highever since he was born. But does he really have a skill to rule Ferelden? He was still getting used to ruling for the first time in Highever. I wasn't quite sure if he was ready to take on such a huge responsibility._

_"Because he is the only one who we can trust at the moment." She simply told me. "Besides, the reports I've been receiving from Highever were positive." She smiled at me. "Is there any reason why we shouldn't?"_

_I leaned forward and placed my chin on my right knuckle. "A few, yes."_

_"Oh, and what might those be?" She asked, seeming sincerely curious. I hummed twirling my left digit in my wine._

_"Well for starters, he was never interested in ruling in the first place. He always hoped that my father would pass the title to me." I sigh taking a sip off my index finger. "And the whole cleaning the chaos that happened after Howe at Highever" my shoulders tensed up thinking about that bastard and what happened that night._

_"Any other reasons husband?" She asked taking a bite from her fork. I simply shrugged._

_"He doesn't have anyone to rule for him in Highever while he's here." I added, Anora just smiled again placing her chin between her hands._

_"That could easily be arranged. Your father didn't have any enemies. I'm sure someone will be honored to take care of Highever in your brother's absent." My shoulders slump. It was true, everyone seemed to love my father but after what happened with Howe. I wasn't quite sure._

_"I assure you, Highever will be placed in safe hands." I raised a brow at my wife._

_"How could you be so certain? Remember Howe?" It was irritating me that Anora was so sure she could protect my family home._

_"Howe was already hated before the attack. Your father was blinded with loyalty he thought Howe had." I growled at her and she just frown. "Husband, I know the truth is hard to hear. But Howe wasn't respected by most nobles, they couldn't stand the man. Your father trusted in him because they were friends. He was blinded." She's pushing it. "I mourn for your family as well. I told you before, I adored your mother. She was like a mother to me as well. Especially after when my own mother had passed." I lowered my eyes._

_"I know every noble in Ferelden, to the Lowest house and the strongest. I promise your old home will be in safe hands" I blew air out of my nostrils._

_"Okay, I trust you." I told her lifting my face from my chin and giving her a false smile. "Though, besides loyalty. What makes you think Fergus can handle Ferelden?"_

_"What I heard, he's kind, strong-willed, and rules with a firm but kind hand. And the Ferelden people already respect him. I think he makes an excellent choice." She then took a sip from her wine, a small barely noticeable smirk curved her lips. "Him being handsome and charming doesn't hurt too."_

I punch a nearby tree. I'm twice as handsome and twice as charming then Fergus can ever be. 

I then shook my hand from the pain and beginning to take in deep breaths. 

Fergus was NOT charming! He was a bully and a thief. Once when I was six and he was sixteen, HE decided we should raid the larder and snuff out some strawberries. 

_"Hey little brother! Look what I found!" He shouted towards me. I remember him holding a small jar of some spice._

_"What's that?" I asked running towards him. He grinned at me._

_"It's cinnamon!" His voice was full of excitement. My eyes lit with delight. I loved cinnamon! "Fresh too" he told me while opening the jar._

_"Let me have some!" I remember asking, jumping up and down trying to grab the jar._

_"Hey, little brother. Not so fast!" He rose the jar higher over his head. I pouted and crossed my arms. "Let's make a deal, alright?" He winked at me._

_"What kind of deal?" I remember asking him with hesitation. What possibly could he want? He had cinnamon!_

_"See those strawberries you have in your hands?" I nodded looking at my right hand, holding a bag of strawberries. "If you let me have all the strawberries, I'll let you have the whole jar!" My eyes lighten up._

_"The whole jar?!" I asked in amazement. Was he really going to give me the whole jar?!_

_"Yep. So do we have a deal?" I remember nodding so fast, my brain begin spinning. "Alright, here you go!" He handed me the jar while he took the bag. "Remember, no take backs. Alright?"_

_"Yeah, whatever!" I remember thinking he was so stupid for trading. I threw my head back and let the small jar of cinnamon pour in my mouth._

_That's when I realized, I was the stupid one._

_I remember my throat and tongue begin to burn then started to dry badly in my mouth. I remember choking and gasping for air, trying to spit the offensive spice. All the while, my brother was laughing so hard, tears was falling down his cheeks._

Nan came running in the larder and order one of the servants to quickly grab a glass of water. 

After I didn't die! My parents scolded Fergus and told me raw powder cinnamon was dangerous to eat. 

We both got in trouble for sneaking into the larder and was sent to our rooms without dinner that night.  

I was now afraid of anything that contain cinnamon.

"Fuck you Fergus." I grumbled under my breath but couldn't help the grin on my face.

He was a bastard but also a good brother.

But charming and handsome?

Nope! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't try raw cinnamon, I never did but what I've seen on YouTube. 
> 
> Just don't.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Floors Aren't Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora and Aedan discuss sleeping arrangements.

"Can I please sleep in the bed?" I begged my wife once more. She quickly sat up and glared down at me. I was sleeping on the cold hard ground with nothing but a pillow and mere blanket.

"I told you no, now stop asking!" She snapped laying herself back down. I groaned in frustration.

"But my back will ache in the morning!" I whined now sitting up seeing she was rolled away from me. Snuggling her blanket close to her body. 

"No." Her tone was firm. I sigh then I grin. I slowly got on my knees and began poking her in the back. "Stop it." My grin grew larger as my poking actions became harder. I was forced to stop when a pillow slammed against my face. 

I felt myself fall backwards, hitting my head on the hard ground. "Okay, that was simply  **not** nice." I sat up, rubbing the sore spot at the back of my head. Anora rolled herself over, glaring at me. 

"And poking me in the back is?" She asked, sarcasm in her voice, I could now see the dark circles that were clear under her lids. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Well, you won't let me sleep in that comfy bed of yours, you won't even allow a cot in here!" I threw my arms up in the air. "If I can't sleep, so you won't either!" My glare was matching hers. 

"You didn't complain last night. And besides, aren't you used to sleeping on hard ground?" She was now smirking at me.

"One, that was six months ago, and two! I didn't know me sleeping on the floor was going to be permanent!" I protested now standing to my feet. "Move over!" I demanded her but she held her ground, wrapping the blanket tighter around herself.

"Go to sleep. Tomorrow, will figure out the sleeping arrangements then." Oh, no! We are settling this tonight! I stormed to the left side of the bed, empty, begging to be laid on. "Don't you dare!" She snarled at me folding her legs to the left, blocking me from entering. 

"Oh, I dare!" I challenged her, lifting her bent legs high in the air.

"What in Maker's name are you doing?!" She yelled out as I started to unfold her legs and tossing them to her side of the bed. 

"Sleeping in  _our_ bed!" I told her, slumping myself quickly on the mattress before she could claim the spot again. "Ah, comfy as I remember it being two days ago!" I sigh out closing my eyes. I then felt a harsh kick to my kidney making roll off the bed. 

"I said no! And when I say something, I mean it!" This woman, I swear. 

"You know what?" I used the mattress as leverage to stand. "If I'm not allowed to sleep, neither are you!" I snapped beginning to stomp loudly in circles. 

"Aedan just stop! You're acting like a child!" She yelled throwing the covers off her and storming out of bed.

"Well, darling! If you're going to treat me like a child, might as well act like one!" My stomping would not stop.

"If you didn't act like a child, I wouldn't have to treat you as such!" She let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine! Just stop!" I did so, waiting for her next response. "You can sleep in the bed just this one night! I promise you, I'll figure something out tomorrow." I won! I beat Anora! 

I couldn't stop the grin as I proudly strutted towards the bed. Flopping myself down, taking in a long relaxing sigh. "Are you going to join me dear?" I asked still grinning from ear to ear. She just sigh again and began gracefully lowering herself on the mattress. "So, should we cuddle?" I teased making her shoulders tense up.

"Don't. Push. It" she slowly said with venom in her tone, turning away from me, tucking the whole blanket around herself tightly. 

"Hey! Leave some blanket for me!" I scolded, trying to tear away the fabric from her. 

"My dear husband, if you keep pushing my buttons. I will warn you now, don't eat anything tomorrow" she threatened making me gawk at her. 

"Did you just threaten to poison me?" She just hummed, shrugging her shoulders. I just let out a laugh.

"Okay, okay. I get it. The blanket is all yours!" I'll allow her to have this victory. I actually like living.

\----

We just lay there on the bed. Me on my back and her on her side, away from me. "Anora?" I whispered to her, hearing a frustrated groan.

"What is it now?" She asked irritated, her blanket wrapping harder around herself.

"Earlier, you just called me by my given name." I said my eyes not leaving the back of her head.

"Did I? Is that a problem?" She asked finally rolling around to meet my eyes.

"Well, no. You just either address me as _My husband_ or the  _prince_." She lets out a tired sigh, giving me a  _you better have a point or I'll stab you in your sleep_ look. 

"It was just nice to hear. Especially coming from you. You have a lovely voice" I stated shrugging my shoulders. I swore I saw her lids widened for a split second. 

"Well, don't get used it." She grumbled, rolling to the side again. 

"You saying my name or are you going to somehow change your voice?" I jest, wishing I didn't because she just kicked me in the stomach. I let out a painful groan.

"Why are you so physical?" I jest again, this time dodging her kicked with my hands. She turned her head over again and glared at me.

"Because words aren't effected enough with you. Neither is violence I suppose." She turned her head away again making me chuckle. 

"Dear, believe me or not I grew up with two women who would nag my ears off until they turned gray. My mum and my Nan. Not me. And hon, I fought a year against Darkspawn, mages, templars, rogue Qunari, and even your father's men." I stated now closing my eyes. "I'm sort of immune towards pain." I said again, sleep almost taking over me. 

"Must have been hard." Anora turned her head again to see my eyes were slit. 

"There was a plus." I mumbled closing my eyes again. 

"Oh?" I can hear something in her tone, I'd never heard from her before. "What's that?" I didn't answer right away, my mind wandering to Leliana. But that answer would simply piss her off. 

"I got to meet you." I fibbed. 

I think...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping on the ground does hurt your back.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Don't Believe The Mockingbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before the honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, this chapter is full of smut!

Tomorrow was the day, the one month honeymoon me and Anora will be having. To anyone else, seeing what all Ferelden had to offer with the one you love would be a dream come true. But the problem is, I'm going with Anora. 

We have been on and off. Some days we're fine and others, we're at each other throats. I'll say or do something to piss her off then she'll say or do something to piss me off. 

We just can't seem to get along. And now, I'll have to spend a whole month with her, pretending to our people that we're happy. Which we're not, we are complete polar opposites. We can barely agree on anything.

I wonder if Anora is dreading tomorrow as well?

I just sigh, going deeper in the warm tub. I just need to relax. Just relax and simply forget Anora.

I closed my eyes enjoying the warmth until a knock disturbed my Haven.

"Who is it?!" I yelled out, clearly annoyed for being disturbed. The door begin slowly opening. I grabbed the dagger I had placed hidden to the left, for no eyes to see. I can see a figure wearing a black cloak entering the room. "Answer me!" I ordered raising the dagger a bit higher. 

"Aedan, calm yourself. It's only me." I can now hear the dagger clank on the marble floor.

"Le-Leliana is that you?" I whispered raising myself from the tub. The figure pulled back the cloak and smiled at me.

"Were you hoping for someone else?" She teased making my lips turn into a huge grin. I quickly jumped out of the tub and ran towards her, pulling her clothed body against my nude one. Holding her tight, I can feel her arms wrapping around my neck. 

"Leliana, what are you doing here?" I asked in a whisper. I was happy to see her, of course. But if Anora found out. 

"I had to see you before you leave. Aedan I missed you." She whispered softly, pulling away just enough so she can see my face. I couldn't help but smile down at her.

"I missed you too but..." I trailed off, my lips turning to a frown. "But you can't be here. If Anora knew I saw you again-" Leliana placed a digit to my lips. Smiling softly at me and then kissed my cheek.

"She won't know I was here." She tried to reassure me. I just shook my head.

"Leliana, she knew what happened. Who could say she won't again?" I asked but her reaction was strange. She didn't seem surprise. "Leliana?" A guilty look was now on her face.

"Aedan. I..." She bit her lower lip. Her face turning more guiltier. I furrowed my brows at her.

"Aedan I what?" I asked her, now holding in a deep breath. Scared for whatever she was going to say. 

"Anora found out because I made it clear I was there that night." She whispered, my shoulders went limp and my mouth hung loose.

"What?" Was all I could ask. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Leliana, you didn't." I couldn't believe this, this couldn't be true. 

"Aedan, I'm a bard, remember? You don't think I don't know how to hide in the shadows? Keep myself secret especially from nobles like Anora?" She asked but I just... I just couldn't comprehend what I was hearing.

"Aedan, I saw the way you looked at her when she walked down that isle, I saw you two dancing, bodies so close together, and when you enter her bedroom I just couldn't." She shook her head. "I couldn't help but feel jealous knowing you were enjoying another woman's company." She admitted, clearly ashamed at herself. 

"Leliana..." I whispered, carresing her cheek. "Please don't cry." I whispered again making her head shot up and staring into my eyes. "This is clearly hurting you..." I began, feeling my eyes sting.

"Aedan, please don't..." She whispered clinging herself closely to me. "Don't say it, I... I understand. And I don't mind anymore." I can feel her hot tears on my bare chest. 

"I don't want to cause you anymore pain." I whispered again wrapping my arms around her back. My head resting on of top hers. "I don't want to let you go but..." Then her lips kissed the center of my chest. 

"Then never let go." She whispered pulling back and leaning up towards my lips. Her kiss was sweet but desperate. Full of guilt but also love. 

I couldn't help but return the kiss, my grip pulling her harder against me. I can feel Leliana's arms wrap around my neck again.

She slowly broke away, smiling softly. "I love you." Another whisper came from her. I sadly smiled at her. 

"I love you too." Our lips met again as our hands begin to carresing our bodies. I couldn't help but shiver when her bare hands traveled down to my bare thighs. 

"Are you cold? I'm sure the tub is still warm" she whispered huskily in my ear, sending another chill down my spine. "Care to bathe some more, milord?" I groan softly as she slowly began to stroke me.

"If only a certain lady joins me" I let out, grabbing her naughty hand and leading her towards the tub. 

"If that's what my king desires" My hand left hers as she begin to take off her cloak baring nothing underneath. I had to take in a sharp breath. I couldn't help my eyes wonder her amazing body. "My king, you should enter the tub before the water gets cold." She says grabbing a nearby cloth. 

I did as she said. Waiting what she had up her sleeves. I watched her bare hips sway as she walked towards the tub then dipping the cloth in the water. "Where does my king like me to begin?" She whispered as the warm wet cloth meant my abs. I had to take a gulp. 

"Wherever the lady think is best to start." I whispered back, my body tense with anticipation. I can see a small smirk at the corner of my eye.

The cloth began circling my stomach down to my naval. She did a small teasing circles around my belly button and slowly, very slowly began to slide down deeper. I clenched the sides of the tub. I can hear her hum in delight. 

I rolled my head back when the cloth wrapped around my shaft. I can feel her motions were slow and gentle. Making me groan. "Tell me what you desire my highness." She whispered gripping tighter. I groan out again. 

"I want you to speed up your actions." I grumbled. She smirked and did so. Her talented hand rubbed the cloth up and down my shaft and she began rolling the cloth. My grip on the tub tighten even harder. 

"Does this please you?" She asked, I can only nod. "What else do you wish from me?" My lustful eyes glares into hers. 

"I want you to stand." She did as she was told standing to feet, leaving me feel alone. 

"What do you plan to do, your highness?" She asked but gasped sharply when I begin to run her clitoris with my hand. Her hands fisted in a ball. I smirked as I began to tease her nub, circling and rubbing. "H-highness..." She let out in a moan. I could only smirk more as I enter two digits into her core, trying to find that sweet spot. 

"Yes, my lady?" I glared up at her while my fingers went in deeper. Her head was thrown back as her moans and cries echo the room.

"D-don't stop..." She softly begged and then cried my name when my thumb began to twirl in circles. 

"I wasn't planning to, my lady" I whispered, my thumb pushing a bit harder at the nub, rubbing and twirling. Her cries itself could make any man release themselves. But I had to hold back. I needed her inside me.

I released my hand from her, making Leliana cry out in disappointment. 

"My lady..." I began then dipping my soak digits into the tub. 

"Yes, milord?" She asked, panting hard. My smirk grew even bigger.

"I want you on top of me." I "ordered" her and she commanded. Leliana slowly dipped her feet in the now luke-warm water. Her knees bent as I can feel her heat on my shaft.

Before she could do or ask anything, I quickly thrusted up inside her. "Aedan!" She cried in surprise but also with pleasure. I began moving my hips up and down, enjoying her tightening around me. 

"Ride me!" I commanded with a groan. She did as I commended again. Grabbing both my shoulders with both her hands as she thrust herself up and down. Moaning my name. My mouth found her nipple and I began nipping at the pink nub. Her movements became quicker, so did my mouth. I began to suckle her harden nipple. 

"Aedan! I'm so close!" She cried hard slamming herself up and down, my left pitching her left nipple. 

"I am too, love" I confessed to her, my left hand now was rubbing her clit fast. "So close!" I moaned out, my hand movements became faster.

"Aedan! Aedan please don't stop! I'm going to...to...ah!" Her whole body froze as her body begin to spasm. I just continued thrusting into her until I felt my own release. 

I pulled her damped body closer to mines. Feeling my own body tensed up. "Leliana..." I whispered with a gasp as I can feel myself empty inside her. 

\----

She laid her head on my shoulder and sigh. "I love you Aedan" she whispered softly running her hand up and down my chest. 

"I love you too Anora." Her hand froze, my mind froze, the whole damn world froze.

Maker, what did I just say? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how the last chapter was full of fluff but this is just pure smut.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	11. Bleeding Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan and Leliana's confrontation.

" _I love you Anora_?! I can't believe you just said that!" Leliana jumped out the tub, quickly wrapping a towel around herself. 

"Leliana, let me expla-" I started but was quickly shut down when Leliana gave me a frightening glare. 

"No! I don't want to hear it! Not after we-" she stopped herself, quickly spinning around, avoiding looking at me. "I can't believe you just said that! I was a fool to believe that you could only love me."

"But I do! I do only love you Leliana! It was a mistake I didn't mean it!" I begged jumping out of the tub. "You have to believe me!" She quickly spun to face me, fury and sorrow marked her face. 

" _Believe you?!_ After what you said?! No one simply blurts out their love, especially when it's someone else!" She snapped at me, clutching the towel closer to herself. "Aedan, how could you?!" She choked in a sob. I wanted to answer but couldn't. What would I say? What can I say?! 

"Leliana, please..." I begged but she simply shook her head. 

"I don't want to hear it! I hope you and  _her_ have a happy life together." She spat bitterly grabbing the cloak off the ground. 

"Leliana, please don't leave! Please let me explain myself!" I begged her, tears stung my eyes. 

"And what's there to explain, huh?  _Oh Leliana, you're just over reacting. You just heard me wrong_." She was now glaring harshly in my eyes, tears slowly slipping down her cheeks. 

"I don't know why I said it, but I know I don't love Anora! I love only you! I swear to the Maker, that I do!" I was pleading for her to believe me. 

"You would've sworn to the Maker if you had married me!" She snapped. My shoulders slumped as I now could feel my own tears falling. 

"Leliana, please!" I begged trying to grab her hand. 

"Don't touch me Aedan!" She quickly backed away from me. Not wanting anything to do with me. I don't blame her. But still...

"I promise I don't love Anora! I only love you!" I started to sound like a broken record. "I must've said it because she was on my mind" her eyes widened in horror. Yep! Perfect, Aedan! Just keep digging that hole of yours. 

"You were thinking of her while we..." She couldn't help but gasped out. Perfect, now add the dirt on the body. 

"No! Of course not!" I shook my hands. "I meant afterwards." Her face twisted in a scowl. 

"I can't believe it... I can't believe how much of a fool I was." She sobbed clutching the towel tighter around herself. "I trusted you Aedan." Please Leliana. "I-I loved you." Please don't.

"And I still  _love_ you Leliana!" I was now sobbing. Please don't leave me. "I swear to you, it was a mistake! A horrible mistake!" I can see Leliana clutching her eyes tightly as the tears pour.

"It may had been a mistake..." She then glared into my glossy eyes. "But you still said it." 

"Leliana..." My voice was hoarse as I slowly walked towards her. 

"Aedan, don't..." She whispered sniffling. "I... I need time to think. Think about us." She whispered pulling her cloak over her head. 

"Please don't leave me..." I begged for the last time shutting my eyes tightly. Wishing I could wake up from this nightmare. 

"I'm sorry Aedan, but it's not fair to me. And it's not fair to Anora." She whispered again clutching her cloak tightly in her hands. "You can't love two women at the same time." 

"But I don't love Anora!" I shouted, my hands begin turning into a fist. Trying to calm my own emotions but to no prevail. 

"Goodbye Aedan..." And with that, she was gone.

My legs went limp as I harshly landed on my knees. "Leliana..." I whispered clutching my chest. Sobbing uncontrollably. "Leliana please..." I whispered to no one but myself. 

I began screaming slamming my fist on the marble floor. I could see my blood beginning to stain the floor but damnit I didn't care! 

I didn't care about anything anymore! I could hear the door slam open as someone ran to my side. 

"Aedan! What are you doing?!" That voice...

I stopped my actions as I glared to the right to see a blurry Anora. Look of worry and horror were plastered on her face. 

I growled under my breath. 

"Anora..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure adrenaline is rushing through me right now!
> 
> Maybe it's the coffee I drank? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	12. Burning Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan's anger and broken heart.

"It's your fault..." I whispered with a growl glaring at her, nostrils flaring.

"My fault? How in Maker's na-" she couldn't finished. I slammed my lips harshly against hers, she accidentally gasped allowing my tongue to enter her mouth. I could feel her trying to push me away but my grip on her arms was to strong.

My left hand began to travel to her bottom as I roughly grabbed her ass. I felt her cry in my mouth. I didn't know if it was from pain or pleasure but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything at that moment. 

I wanted her to feel pain. The pain she made me and Leliana feel.

Getting in  _our_ way. 

I tried to find the laces on her dress but couldn't. Which pissed me off even more! I shoved her away and stood to my feet, not giving a damn I was bare in front of her.

I saw fear in those blue orbs. "Get a hold of yourself Aedan!" I growled at her, like a vicious animal.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I snapped at her, my eyes must of been a look of an animal ready to tear his pray to shreds. "And don't use my name!" I growled out storming out of the room. Leaving before I could do anything I would sincerely regret.

I got strange looks from the guards and servants but I did not care. Damn everyone and anything to the void.  

I quickly swung opened the doors to  **my** room and headed towards the wardrobe. I began dressing myself in my night clothes.  _Damn you Leliana! Fuck you Anora!_ My thoughts were racing. I wanted to kill something or someone. 

I glared at the cot that was in the corner. I stomped my way to the cot and began tearing into the fabric. I will not sleep on some damn cot. I will sleep wherever the fuck I want! And if Anora doesn't like that then that's to damn bad! 

"Aedan, what are you doing?" I had to stop my destruction too the cot. Hearing her voice was the last thing I needed right now!

I closed my eyes tightly and then balling my hands. "Aedan calm down." She spoke calmly, I could hear her closing the doors behind her. 

"I gave you two rules. And you won't even follow them!" I snapped at her but remain where I stand. I couldn't trust myself at the moment. I was furious, I was heartbroken, I was so confused. My eyes began to sting again.

"I know but I never agreed to those rules." She simply said, I can hear her walk slowly towards me. I breathe sharply through my nostrils, trying my damnedest not to hurt her. Maker, give me strength. I prayed silently. 

"Aedan, this is for the best." I was now glaring at her with so much hate. For the best?! For whom? Anora?!

I swear I hated this woman with every fiber of my being. 

"For the best huh? Yeah, for you! What about me, huh? Oh wait! I don't matter! The only person who does matter is yourself!" I snapped again but she didn't flinch. 

She was oddly silent. Her face was a mask of stone. My beautiful bitch of an Ice Queen! I growled at her silence.

"Say something! Haha, I know you want to!" I challenged her. "You always have something to say!"

"I will. I think you're acting pathetic." This woman does want to die! "I think you are being pitiful and throwing a fit like a child." Don't you dare push it Anora! I swear to the Maker I'll do something I'll regret.

She paused for a moment.

"But I also know your heartbroken..." She whispered softly. 

Huh?

"What?" I stuttered out. She was carefully walking towards me. She gave me a small sad smile placing a careful hand on my tensed shoulder. 

"I know about you and that bard. I know what happened. Not by words but by actions. Aedan, I have spies everywhere in the palace. You can't expect me not to find out?" She questioned, pity in her tone. 

I just laughed shaking my head. "You're spying on me?!" I can't help the laugh. It held no humor. This woman, this woman is something else. 

"I had too. I know so little about you." She whispered taking her hand off my shoulder. "I needed to know how you were behaving." I barked in bitter laughter. 

"Must be nice to know that your husband been fucking another woman!" I shouldn't have said that but my mind was lost. "And before our honeymoon too!" I grinned with no humor staring up at the ceiling. "Just like our wedding nig-"

"Stop! That's enough!" She shouted glaring at me with anger. "We will not bring that up! Remember?" I laughed shaking my head. 

"Why not? It's true! I'm a good for nothing bastard." My eyes started to tear up as the anger was slowly vanishing. "First I hurt you then I hurt Leliana!" I had to close my eyes as my voice begin to shake. I stared directly at her. 

"You and I. We should get a divorce." Anora frowned at that suggestion. "I know, politics. But I'll take the blame. The people will know it's my fault and not yours." I said again taking in a deep sigh. "It won't effect you in any way." I assured her. 

"No." She replied blankly, I rose a confused brow. 

"Anora-" I began but she quickly cut me off. 

"We're not going to be divorced and that's final!" I was now so confused.

"Anora, you deserve better than me. Maker knows it! You deserve someone who'll treat you right." I tried to convince her but she just shook her head. Taking my limp hand into hers.

"I don't want anyone else. I want Aedan Cousland." She spoke sharply making me glare at her with such confusion. 

"Why?" I couldn't help but I asked. She glanced to the left, avoiding eye contact.

"I...I'm not sure." She whispered letting go of my hand. I blinked at her and sigh. 

"Great answer." I mumbled sarcasticly under my breath. Her deadly glare was on me now.

"What else am I suppose to say? You don't deserve me? That's true! Sleeping with another woman is disrespectful to me!" I cringe, guilt built in my stomach. "Almost forcing yourself upon me? I could have your head!" I snapped my head away from her in shame. 

"But..." She sighs out reaching towards my cheek so I can stare at her again. Shame and guilt were written in my eyes. "But you have also been kind to me." She stated, her face masked from emotions. I gawked at her.

"No. No I haven't. I cheated on you twice! I almost-" she placed a finger on my lips. Keeping me silent. 

"That's true. I will never be able to forgive you for what you did with that  _woman_ and you were simply angry. I knew you wouldn't do anything to harm me." I couldn't help but stare into her blue eyes. 

"How could you know? What if I did?" I asked in a shameful whisper. She just smiled at me, a small one. 

"Because you didn't when you had the chance on our wedding night." I gawked at her again. "You're not that type of man Aedan. You respected my boundaries when no other man would had." She leaned up on her tippy toes to give me a surprising kiss on the cheek. 

"Anora..." I whispered softly now caressing her soft cheek. Who is this woman? Where's the real Anora? She smiled softly, gently releasing my hand from her cheek. 

"Aedan, we need sleep. We have a long journey tomorrow." I simply nodded following her to her bed. "Aedan?" 

"Yes?" I asked, a smile on her face was replaced with a scowl. I jumped in surprise.

"Don't expect to sleep in the same bed. Not after what you did with that woman. Understand?" I opened my mouth but the glare she was giving shut me up.

That's fair. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Anora might seem out of character in this chapter especially knowing what Aedan had done. 
> 
> But knowing that the affair might finally be over and seeing how broken Aedan was. She couldn't kick the dog. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	13. Strange Sensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora's special point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female self-pleasuring. If that bothers you, I'll leave a mark to stop and then start again.

I could not sleep. Not after knowing what  **he** did with that  **woman**. I shuddered just thinking about it.

Cailan had his lovers. I never confronted him about it because I was afraid he was going to toss me aside once he knew that I knew, for a younger and  _healthier_ woman. So I kept his affairs to myself. Never confronting the misdeeds he had done in our four years of marriage.

But Aedan, Aedan is different. He wasn't born with King's blood. He can't simply toss me away when he was bored. 

Yes, he's the Hero of Ferelden but I'm the queen of this nation. My words are stronger against his. He can't overthrow me. 

Can he? I shook my head from the doubts, rolling to my right staring down at the man who slept with no pillow nor blanket. I felt he didn't deserve the luxury, not after what he did. He must of agreed since he didn't argue or whine.

I rolled on my back and sigh softly. I am curious on what happened between him and that bard? My spy could only tell me that he saw they were both in agony. The woman was in tears, he told me. I couldn't help but smirk at that thought. 

Good. 

I remember storming to the bathing chambers in complete anger and embarrassment. How could he?! Again sleep with **her**  after being married to me only for a mere two weeks? 

I bit my lower lip in anger, clenching my blanket tightly. I had to take deep breaths. Remembering the breathing exercises my mother taught me when I was young.  _You have your father's temper_. A memory of my mother telling me with a smile flashed quickly in my mind. 

I rolled to my left, sighing softly. When I opened that door, ready to tell him that our marriage was over, I was taken aback. 

There was Aedan, tears streaked his cheeks, his knuckle bloody from slamming against the marble floor, and his loud broken screams made my heart drop. 

It shouldn't have. I should have been satisfied at the sight. But I didn't. I couldn't. He just looked so... pitiful. I was surprised that I was feeling sorry for this cheating bastard. I didn't want too. I didn't need too. But I did. 

Confusion is what was keeping me awake, not anger. Maybe a little anger. I sigh for the third time, rolling onto my stomach.

" _I want Aedan Cousland!_ " my own words echo loudly from what I said to him earlier when he decided that I deserved someone better. Which I agree but...

Maker's breath! That kiss we'd shared in the bathing chambers. The way he grabbed me and pulled me close. Roughly grabbing my... I couldn't stop the shiver that went down my spine. 

Some part of me, a part that I'm hating, is that I wish he didn't stop. I wished he kept going. 

I never felt such need before. Actually, I don't think I have ever been aroused. Not even when I was with Cailan. It is a new...not quite unpleasant feeling. 

I groan in my pillow. I should be feeling the opposite. He cheated on me! Twice! Not need, not wanting his bare strong chest against mines. Not desiring his impressive... reproductive organ. 

I could feel my cheeks heat at the thought. Him standing tall, exposing all to me. I shuddered out in need.

This is wrong! This isn't right! I should want him to never touch me not desiring him too! Not imagining what he felt like if he was inside...

I shook the thought away. What is this man doing to me? I can feel an uncomfortable ache between my legs. Something I know I never felt before. 

I groaned in frustration again in my pillows. How do I get myself to stop feeling this way? 

Not only is confusion and anger keeping me awake. The need I had was the real problem. 

I could wake him and bed him. But no, that isn't happening. Not after what he's done. 

Lucky whore. I couldn't stop myself from thinking. 

My eyes shot opened wide. I then sat up and stared back down at the unfaithful man. 

He looked so... handsome. Just lying there on his back, snoring softly. I couldn't help the small smile. 

I then growled at myself in shame and anger looking away from him and laying back down. 

This is not happening. I will not allow this to happen! 

I closed my eyes taking in another deep breath. Trying to calm my nerves. But it wasn't working. My thoughts kept going back to him. 

I could...no! I will not! 

But the ache between my thighs wasn't listening to my demands. 

Maybe just this once. But I couldn't. It wasn't proper and besides, he was in the same room. I rolled to my left again, rubbing my thighs together in frustration. 

Fine! 

I looked back down at Aedan, who was deep in sleep. Good. Though, I don't know what this would accomplish. 

My right hand hesitating to meet my...

I shook my head. If I want to sleep, I need to get this over with. I decided as slammed my hand in between my thighs. 

-

I gasped in surprise. I was wet and the sensation from my hand alone let out a sound I didn't know I could make.

I quickly looked back at Aedan, hoping I didn't wake him. Good, he was still asleep. Now back at the task at hand. 

Maker, this isn't right. 

But my hand apparently had a mind of its own. I could feel myself stroking. I bit my lip. No sound. I told myself, my actions became a bit faster. 

My mind went back to his... his sword. Yes, let's call it that. It may sound silly and childish but it was better than the alternative. 

I mentally imagine his... sword entering my...Maker save me from myself...sheath. 

I couldn't stop the quiet groan that left my throat. I quickly stared down. Still asleep, good. 

I then begin to imagine him entering fast and hard. I had to bite my lower lip hard. I will not embarrass myself to him. 

My digits enter my...sheath and dug around for that area every woman seemed to brag to have. I couldn't find it, does it even exist? 

That's when I gasped loudly. Found it. My eyes widened as my movements became quicker and my hips buckled up. 

What is this sensation?! I grabbed the sheet with my left hand as my right hand made me feel things I never felt before. 

I gasped again when imagining Aedan going in deeper and faster. My left hand gripped tightly then it happened. 

My eyes shut so fast as I could feel my whole body tense up and my body was shaking, hips still high in the air. 

I gasped loudly as the strange but wonderful sensation ran through me. Wondering when it'll end. Because I didn't want it too! 

But my body began to calm down as I lowered my hips back to the mattress. I was gasping hard. Eyes staring straight at the ceiling not being able to blink. 

-

Maker's breath! What was that?! I never felt... anything so wonderful before. No wonder people are so obsessed with... reproducing. 

I took in a large gulp. Still panting hard. 

"Enjoying yourself?" I could hear Aedan asked smugly making my eyes widened in pure horror. Maker! Was he awake the whole time?! 

I quickly looked back where he laid. He was still asleep. Still snoring. Did I just imagine hearing his voice? I shook my head clear, laying back down. I've never felt this relaxed in my entire life. My whole body felt like I was floating. A giant weight just lifted off my shoulders.

I could finally feel the exhaustion taking over me. I slowly closed my eyes and taking in a deep relaxing breath. 

I didn't believe a person could feel this way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon Age Wiki stated Cailan had lovers when married to Anora. And I could never see Anora being aroused by Cailan. They grew up together, like brother and sister. 
> 
> And David Gaider (Head writer for Dragon Age) stated that Cailan was going to leave Anore for Empress Celene.
> 
> So, I just imagine what Anora first sensation would be like. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	14. The Brothers Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan tries to burn out the vicious rumors.

"The queen is glowing!" I heard one of the female servants whispered to the other.

"Of course she is! She's going on a romantic honeymoon with the prince." The other one, who was male, replied back.

"No! Glowing as in-" I couldn't hear what she said.

"No way! The prince can't perform! Remember?!" My cheeks turned pinkish.  _Damn you Anora!_

"Maybe he finally found the courage. Who knows, he did slay a blighted dragon." The female servant said with a giggle.

"Yeah, and I'm going to be name Chancellor." Okay, that elf is toast! 

"Hey, you two!" I barked at the servants who did an instant jump. "Y-your highness, we didn't hear you coming!" The female human stuttered.

"Y-yeah, we thought you'll be busy packing!" I crossed my arms over my chest, smirking slightly as the male elf stammered. 

"I have my own servants to do that." I replied, shrugging my shoulders before glaring at the cowardly elf. "Also, for your information, I did slay the dragon and I'm not talking about the Archdemon." I smirked when the human girl whispered proudly  _I knew it! W_ hile the male elf went slack-jaw. "Pass that on." I ordered trying to break this vicious cycle of rumors. 

Their little chat did have me thinking.

Anora has been looking happy. Smiling quite a bit. To herself mostly. She didn't say a single word to me at breakfast but that could because she's still angry what I did last night with-

I stopped the thought quickly. No. I won't. Can't think about her. I let out a sigh leaning myself against the nearby wall. Closing my tired eyes. 

What does it matter? Maybe she's happy that she finally got what she wanted.

"Hello, little brother! Excited for today?" I groaned out loud. The last person I wanted to see. My big brother was grinning at me. 

"Yes, very!" I faked my excitement waving my arms foolishly in the air. Fergus just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Still not used to marry life?" He asked with a slight pity smile. I just let out another sigh, leaning back against the wall. "But you do look worn and miserable. I think you're doing just fine." My brother jest shoving my arm. I rolled my eyes and shoved him back.

All the marriage jokes my brother did were simply jest and false to him.

Fergus loved being married, he loved that he had woman to warm his bed every night, to bring him tea, rub his shoulders and his nasty feet. He loved Oriana. But the best thing that came out from his marriage was his son, my nephew...

Great, thanks Fergus! I feel worse! You're the best! And charming just like Anora said!

Wait a minute... 

"Hey, when did you arrive?" I asked my brother now crossing my arms. Anora is glowing...They said.

My brother raised a brown brow at me.

"Last night, did the queen not tell you?" He sounded confused. I shook my head no. Why didn't Anora tell me something important, like, I don't know. Maybe my big brother had arrived! Did she not tell me out of revenge? 

"Oh Fergus, there you are. I was looking for you." Fergus? Just Fergus? No title? Took me two damn weeks for her to finally say my given name. But Fergus? Bam! First name bases already in the last few times they saw each other. 

 _The queen is glowing!_ I shook my head. There's no way. "Fergus, may we speak in private?" I hear Anora ask. Private? Why do they need privacy? I shook my head again. No, just stop it Aedan.

"Sure." I could see my brother smile from the corner of my eye.

She smiled. Again. "Good, let's talk in the studies." Okay, something is definitely going on! 

"Aw, my fellow Grey Warden! Or should I address you as prince? Ah, this why I detest titles. It can be so confusing sometimes especially when you're trying to assassinate someone." Zevran voice made me jump in surprise, quickly spinning around. 

"Call me whatever you want." I grumbled. I'd forgotten I requested Zevran to come to the palace. 

I had to hire someone to protect my brother. Zevran isn't the best assassin but he's the only one I know. But I would never guess that Fergus might've needed protection from  **me**!

"Anything I want?" Zevran began to hum to himself while tapping his chin with his index finger. "How about the  _Limp Prince_? Yes, that's sounds good to the ear." I sent Zevran a deadly glare. 

"You know what? You lost your rights! You will address me as your highness!" I snapped at the Antivan elf who just chuckled. 

"Tsk, tsk. No need to be so touchy! Every man goes through the same problem, not me of course, but it's only natural." I should of killed this elf when I had the chance. Why didn't I listen to Alistair? "That's why Antiva has these special herbs, for men like you, in such a tragic state. Here, I believe I have some in my pocket." My eyes widened in horror. 

"No, no, no! I don't need them! I'm perfectly fine!" My voice was full of embarrassment panic. 

"Oh? So the rumors are false?" Zevran asked and stopped digging in his pocket. I couldn't help but glare at him. 

"Of course they're aren't true! I am a perfect healthy man who doesn't need any assistance." Zevran sigh, he looked and sounded disappointed. 

"That's a shame then. The people in Antiva is going to be so disappointed." My eyes widened in pure horror. Antiva? Antiva knows the vicious lie?! 

"You look surprise my dear friend. You didn't know? Anything that involves with sex or lack of is a very popular discussion in Antiva. Especially when it involves royalty." Oh Maker. No, just no! 

"How did the rumors reach another nation?!" I asked, my voice sounded like someone just dared me to fight an ogre with my bare hands with no armor.  _Damn it, Anora! Why?!_

I wanted to find the deepest hole and never crawl back out. Zevran just laughed. He's enjoying my suffering! Is it too late to kill him? "My friend, rumors are like roaches. Once you have them, they'll spread." Zevran tilted his head to the left. "If your lack of performance isn't the problem. Then why the long face?" He asked making me glare to the side. 

"Nothing of your concern. Really. Stay out of it." I demanded not wanting to talk about Leliana nor the situation between me and Anora. Especially not to Zevran.

Zevran let out a hardy laugh. 

"Oh, my dear Warden! I am a good ear. It might help if you just let it all out!" Zevran grinned at me, most likely hoping for more gossip. 

"What do people mean when they say a woman is _glowing_?" I asked, desperately trying to change the subject. 

"Glow? Whatever do you mean?" He was now toying with me. 

"You know exactly what I mean." A bitter edge was in my tone, now glaring at him again.

"I'm afraid I don't. Glow as in being in the sun to long? The sun glazing on a woman's powder cheek? Or the silkiness when a woman is-" I heaved in frustration, waving him to stop. 

"I mean..." My cheeks turned a slight pink. "I mean after a woman had..." I couldn't finished making Zevran laugh again. 

"Oh, you mean after sex? Yes, woman do have a certain glow if they have been pleasured in the right way. I should know." My anger began to boil in my veins. "Why do you ask? Not knowing if you're pleasuring the queen correctly? I could teach you some tricks." My lips turned into a scowl, ignoring the Antivan elf. 

That bastard...

I swear, I'm going to kill Fergus. How dare he touch ****_my_  wife! He's my brother! How could he betray me that way?! 

"Why the scowl? Something or someone invaded your territory?" Zevran asked in amusement, crossing his arms. "If so, I'll take two sovereigns" 

I couldn't hold my anger as I began storming to the study. 

They'll pay!  _He'll_ pay! 

I quickly opened the door to see no one. They're not here. My hands begin to ball into a fist. They're hiding from me! 

Anora, you damn hypocrite! Chastising me for sleeping with another woman?! I least it wasn't your own flesh and blood!

I spotted two humans servants cleaning the floor. "You two!" I barked at them. They jumped and quickly stopped what they were doing. "Where is my wife?" I demanded at them.

"Th-the queen sir?" One of the plump maid asked in a stuttered. I glared harshly at her.

"Who else?!" I snapped making the servant girl back away quickly. The other one stood to her feet. 

"Last I heard, she was in the gardens with your brother, your highness." I glared back at the frighten plump woman.

"See? Was that so hard? Ask me another foolish question and I'll have you scrubbing the streets!" I threatened storming off to the garden. 

Part of me felt guilty but the anger I felt was to strong to give a damn. 

"My poor woman, he didn't mean it. Something has gotten him very upset." Far away I could hear Zevran trying to comfort the girl. I'll thank him later. 

Finally I was in the gardens, there stood Anora and Fergus, laughing and smiling. I stormed up to them.

"Brother, we were just talking about-" I slammed my fist to his jaw, making Fergus falls backwards. 

"Aedan! What in Maker's name are you doing?!" I could hear Anora voice shouted but she sounded far away. The blood that rushed in my mind blinded my hearing. 

"You bastard!" I screamed at Fergus throwing my arm back to hit him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, Zevran! Finally nice of you to make an appearance!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	15. Emotions Running Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan and Fergus fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you see ---- then we've entered Anora's point of view.

Fergus dodged my second blow, jumping to his feet, and then throwing a punch of his own to my jaw. I groaned in pain but that didn't stop me. I threw another fist to his cheek. He tried to dodged but didn't expect me to knee him in the stomach. He fell to his knees giving me another advantage to punch him in the jaw. Blood was now trailing down his busted lip. 

Fergus quickly recovered from the two blows then tackling me to the ground. "Stop it you two!" I heard Anora shouted but we didn't listen. I can feel Fergus pinning both my arms to the ground. Glaring down at me.

"What's wrong with you?!" He asked but I just growled in response, headbutting him away. Fergus fell back on his ass and I quickly got back up as I threw a punch to his jaw again. I can see trail of blood slowly dripping from his face but that didn't stop me. The adrenaline that ran through my veins yelled to keep fighting.

I threw my arm back but felt a swift kick in my stomach and then a punch to my nose. I fell backwards, holding my stomach in a groan. I see Fergus quickly dashing towards me but before he could get closer I swiftly rolled to my side, throwing a kick of my own to his knee. He almost fell but quickly recoverd throwing a punch towards me. I dodge him with my arms, taking the aching blow. 

I again rolled away from him getting back to my feet. Blood from my forehead began blinding my left eye as I launched myself on top of him. Punching him twice on both sides of his jaw. I was going to throw one more blow when Anora threw herself on top of Fergus's head. Stopping me quickly. 

I was panting hard as I can hear Fergus moan in pain. "What are you doing?!" She screamed, demanding know why I was assaulting my brother. "Why are you doing this?!" 

I got off of Fergus wiping the blood out of my eye. "Like you don't know!" I snarled at her, breathing hard.

"I don't!" She yelled, eyes once filled with anger was replaced with fear. I could hear Fergus began to cough and groan. "Aedan, answer me!" I couldn't. I wouldn't. I shook my head. "Aedan Cousland!" She snapped again using my full name. 

"You and Fergus have a nice life. I'm done!" I threw my wedding band on the ground and started to storm off. 

\----

I watched in horror as he stormed off, his promise to me laid on the grass. I slowly risen myself from Fergus who was bleeding and beginning to bruise. "Fergus, I'll talk to him." I reassured him. Not wanting to cancel our trip because whatever delusion Aedan conjured up in his mind. 

He just chuckled. Weakly wiping the blood from his mouth. "I'd never seen Aedan get so worked up over a woman before." Fergus tried to sit up and he did with my assistant. 

My brows furrowed. Fergus found this amusing? What in Maker's name is wrong with the Cousland Brothers? "Sister. I'll be fine. Go to him." I frowned at him but my heart leaped.  _Sister_? I couldn't understand the fluttering in the pit of my stomach. I only sigh getting up to my feet, brushing my skirt trying to brush away the grass stains on my gown. 

"He can wait. I'll go fetch a healer." I told him but my eyes couldn't help but gaze at Aedan's wedding band. Fergus just chuckled. 

"No need for that. As kids we used to fight all the time." He then groaned in pain. "But never over a woman." My face turned to a scowl. Aedan was fighting over  _her._ Who else? 

"I didn't think you both share the same taste in woman." He glanced up at me, raising a now bluish brow. Fergus flinched at his own actions. 

"Sister, please don't take this in the wrong way but..." But what?! "But you're not my type. You're beautiful yes but also married to my brother." I took in a heavy gulp. Aedan was fighting over me? No, impossible. "I don't know what he was thinking, if he thinks at all, but I have a suspicious feeling he thought something was going on between us. Why? Only the Maker knows." My eyes widened at his words. He thought me and Fergus were...

That idiot! That fool! Who does he think I am?! Him?! I couldn't help but feel my own anger build up. That moron! 

"I'm doubtful that he was fighting you over me." I calmly spoke, not showing the anger that was coursing through my body. 

"You saw him! Throwing his wedding band on the ground like a child. And besides who else would he fight over?" Fergus asked in pure confusion making my heart leap to my throat. Doesn't Fergus know about the bard? If not...

"What makes you think he was fighting over me? You could of done something to him that we're not aware of" I simply stated, trying to calm my pounding heart. 

"Trust me, I'll know if I pissed him off." He painfully grinned at me. Maker, preserve us. I can't have another Aedan in Thedas. One was enough.

"You're right." I began with a sigh. "I should have a talk with him." I bent down picking up the wedding band. My heart dropped as I did so. 

I shook my head in confusion as so many emotions rushed through me. Anger and feeling insulted, him believing I could sleep with another. Especially his brother.

Also this odd feeling of hurt. Hurt that he thinks I would sink so low. Why would he think I would sleep with his brother? For revenge, maybe? There are so many ways I could hurt him but I could never sink to that level. 

Also, a feeling I'm not quite sure. A feeling I never felt before. It was an odd feeling and I couldn't place my finger on what it was. 

I stared down at Aedan's wedding band that matched my own in my hand. Clutching it tightly.  _"You and Fergus have a nice life. I'm done!"_ I growled in annoyance. He has no right! He was the one who was sleeping with another woman. Not I. I should be the one calling it off! 

But the ache in my heart didn't match the anger that flooded in my veins. 

I started heading towards the palace.

He won't get away with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really good at writing fight scenes but I hope it's decent.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	16. The Bitter Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora confronts Aedan.
> 
> (Anora's point of view.)

My heart was pounding when I hear breaking glass in my room. Furniture being tossed and Aedan screaming in frustration. I took in a deep sigh and began opening the door, entering the room.

I gasped, my room was torn to shreds! He tore down the curtains, tore the sheets off the bed, my blue blanket was torn in half. I glanced to my vanity to see that the mirror was broken along with the drawer that was in half. My makeup and jewelry tossed all over the floor. 

I then looked at the man who caused the destruction. He was now glaring at me. I tried my best to mimic his face but I don't believe I was successful. "I thought you were leaving." I calmly spoke trying not to betray my own emotions. He will not get that from me. 

"I thought you'd be fucking my brother!" He said with a bitter laugh. My eyes were now burning with rage as I stomped myself towards him, avoiding the mess, and slapped Aedan hard across the face. 

"You must be thinking of someone else. Maybe that bard?" I was furious, I then saw him flinched. 

"You never know when to shut up! Do you?!" He screamed, screamed in my face making me back away a little. 

"And you never learned to know when to quit! Look what you did to our room!" I snapped back. "You destroyed everything!" I can see his nostrils flare as his angry glare got more intense. 

"Oh, I'm so fucking sorry! I promise my brother will repay back everything I damage!" I growled at him, balling my hands. 

"Nothing happened between me and your brother. It's another delusion in your insane mind!" I screamed making Aedan pace. He was breathing heavily, so was I. "I'm not you Aedan! I don't bed every man I see!" I snapped again.

He just laughed, a bitter laugh, shaking his head. "You know what? I doubt you ever bedded anyone. Who would want too?!" I breathe in deep. Don't, please Aedan don't say what I think you're going to say. "I mean, look at Cailan! No wonder you two never had children!" I gulped, shutting my eyes tightly, holding in all the misery I have felt for five years rushing through me. "He couldn't stand being around you!" He laughed again shaking his head. "If I had the choice between you or the empress, I would have chosen the empress too!" 

My eyes shot opened wide. Too? What is he talking about. "What did you say?" I asked taking in panic breaths. What does the empress have to do with anything?! Aedan scoff while rolling his eyes.

"Don't pull that fake crap on me! You knew damn well Cailan was going to leave you. Remember? You know everything!"

Not everything.

I put on my best stone face I could managed.

"Tell me then Aedan, what do I know?" I asked crossing my arms. Trying to hold back the tears of betrayal. Was Cailan, my husband, my friend, going to leave me? Leave me for some Orlesian whore?

Aedan gave me a dumbfounded look as the anger once on his face dispended. 

"You didn't know..." He whispered in shock. "You..." He sighs throwing his arms to his sides. "Anora, I..." He began but didn't finish. "You two were arguing at Ostacar, the king's guard said and I assumed it was because..." He stopped again and sat on the mattress. 

"What proof do you have? Did he directly tell you?" My voice almost broke as I just stood there, the tears were trying their best to escape. Aedan then looked away from me. Not saying a word. "Aedan answer me!" I shouted my voice breaking. "What proof do you have?!" He now glanced up at me and sigh. Shaking his head back and forth.

"I have found documents at Ostacar. We promised Cailan's most loyal man, I do not remember his name, who had begged me to find the king's chest at Ostacar." He still avoided eye contact. 

"What did the documents say?" I sneered, my blood was boiling. He didn't say anything. "What did they say?" I demanded fast walking towards him, pulling his collar to meet me straight in the eyes. "Don't make me repeat myself" I slowly let go, hearing him sigh. 

"The documents were about you being barren." I swallowed the lump, angry tears stung my eyes. "Arl Eamon suggested..." He shook his head. "Begged Cailan to leave you." I knew Eamon was behind this. I was taking in shaky breaths. 

"You said Cailan agreed? Well what was his exact words?" My voice was breaking as my shoulders began to shake. 

"He wrote that they'll talk about it after the war." He whispered avoiding any eye contact. 

Of course he did. Of course they did. I bit my lower lip. Tears running now. I did everything for Cailan. I ruled this country when he couldn't, when he didn't want to, I lye in our bed as he took pleasure from me, I never confronted him about the affairs, I lived in his shadow, not speaking up until Ostacar. When we were arguing, I remember calling him a fool! And he shouldn't leave! But he wanted to play the hero! But I knew something horrible would have happened if he went.

I closed my eyes tightly. I tried to convince myself I was worried about his safety. For a year and a half I tried to convince myself that I was only worried about him but the truth is, I was terrified of loosing the throne. The throne I worked so hard for, for five years. Ruling in Cailan's shadow. I knew the second Cailan was gone, Eamon would try his damnedest to get rid of me. 

I tried to convince myself that I missed Cailan, that I mourn his death every day. But that wasn't the truth.

I began sobbing. I then felt strong arms wrapped themselves around me. "I'm so sorry." Aedan whispered. I grinned with no humor, choking on my tears. 

"Don't be." I can feel my arms wrapping around his waist. "He's dead" I felt dead myself but the tears that wouldn't stop running proved I was still alive. 

"And...I'm glad..." I leaned my head against his chest. Now deep sobs left me, my shoulders shaking uncontrollably. 

"You don't mean that." Aedan whispered softly, I can feel his fingers unlacing my hair so he can run the strands through his fingers.

"Yes. Yes I do." I whispered back, pulling away slowly. Staring into his beautiful eyes. "I'm glad he's dead!" My chest was heaving. 

"Anora-" he began but I quickly shut him up.

"I want you!" I then slammed my lips against Aedan's. 

For a moment, I just want to forget.

Forget everything. 

I needed too. 

I deserved too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	17. Maker!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora always gets what she wants! 
> 
> (Another Anora's point of view)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut!

I tried to receive the same kiss we shared last night. But he wouldn't respond. Wouldn't kiss back. I broke away. "Please Aedan..." I whispered in a beg pushing my body closer to him. "I want this..." I whispered again trying to get him to understand.

"No you don't. You're just hurting. And I...I can't." He told me, pushing me away slowly. I growled my hands balling in a fist.

"Aedan! I know what I want! And I want you!" I then grabbed him by the neck making lip contact again. I swear my lips were going to be bruise but I didn't give a damn. All I wanted was him. 

He finally kissed back, I open my mouth for his contact, and he answered. Our tongues began to wrestle as I tore his button up shirt open. My hands rubbed up his bare chest. Feeling every muscle line. Maker! He was built perfectly!

My touch made him shiver. I felt delighted. I could feel his hands running down my spine and I waited desperately for him to touch me. The same way he did last night but didn't. He just pulled away. I groaned in disappointment. 

"Anora, we really shouldn't!" He said once more, us both panting. "You're not in the right state of mind and-" I wrapped my hand at the bugled that I felt forming during our kiss. 

"Won't you just shut up?" I asked, getting rather frustrated with him. My lips met his neck, I began nipping the skin when I feel his hands touch my behind. I grin and groan when he gripped harder. Yes, that's what I wanted! My hands found their way to his pants. I tried pulling them down but he just stopped me.

Not again!

I cried out in frustration giving him a look. He just smirked at me making me feel the same I did last night. "Anora, dear. If we're going to do this. I'm going to lead. Understand?" I glared at him and was going to protest when his lips found mines, lifting me off the ground and carrying me to the bed. Oh Maker! 

He then let me flop on the bed as he got to his knees. "What are you doing?" I tried making it sound like a demand but it only came out as anticipated question. He just smirked again, running his hand up inside my gown, touching my bare leg.

"Leading." I shivered at his warm touch. "Do you really want this?" He asked again as I then feel his hand on my inner thigh. I bit my lip. Arching my back, wishing he would just touch me.

"Of course!" I cried out, I then hear him chuckle taking his hand back. I cried in disappointment. Why must he tease? 

"Then take off your dress." He whispered huskily in my ear making me shiver. I watched him step backwards and then crossing his arms. He was waiting. 

This was humiliating but I just couldn't care! My mind was fogged with need. I began to unlace my gown, cursing the seamstress who made this dress. 

The fabric finally fell to the floor leaving me in nothing but my underclothes. "Good." He simply said stepping back towards me, quickly taking my cloth breast in his right hand. I couldn't help but gasped, leaning forward in his touch. Closing my eyes when he squeezed. "You seem to be enjoying this." I just responded with a hum of delight. Then gasp loudly when his finger pinch my nub. 

"Maker's breath!" I gasped out, eyes going wide. I then heard him chuckle.

"What? To much?" He teased making me violently shaking my head. "Wow, lost for words. I'm genuinely surprised." He teased as I feel his wicked hand going under the cloth making pure contact with my skin. 

I just couldn't take it, it was just too much but not enough. I wanted to kiss him again but he simply stopped me. "No. Remember my rule." He pulled me closer to his body and started to trail kisses down my neck, to my shoulder blade, then Maker, where is lips heading? 

I couldn't help the cry that escaped my lips when he tore away the cloth and placed his mouth on my breast. Oh Maker! Why?! It felt so good but this isn't natural, is it? 

Oh, who gives a damn! I leaned forward as he began to suckle. I closed my eyes tightly, grasping chunk of his hair in my hands. "Don't sto-" I was cut off when I felt him pulling my nipple with his teeth. "Fuck" I couldn't help but let out. I then could hear him chuckle again. He stared up at me and grinned.

"Did you just curse?" He asked in a teasing tone, I was going to deny but couldn't when I felt his hand rubbing and grabbing my bare bottom. I closed my eyes tightly in pleasure as his hand and mouth made my body feel things I never felt before. "You know what..." He started as his lips and hand left my body. "There's something in my way" 

His lips then begin to trail down my stomach, to my naval, running his tongue in circles. My knees felt like they were going to collapse. I couldn't stand anymore but I didn't want him to stop. That's when I feel his teeth gently running down to my...my maidenhood. 

Oh Maker! He's not going to-no of course not! That'll be just- oh sweet Maker! 

I felt his lips pressed against my soaked undergarment as he pulled them down with his teeth. I should be mortified, feeling disgust at that action but couldn't. I wanted him to do more. Much more!

And Maker did he do more! Once my undergarment was down to my ankles, he pressed his face against my throbbing center. Licking and nipping. I arched forward, my legs bent a little so he can be closer. I closed my eyes tightly as I moaned uncontrollably. 

I could feel his tongue darting back and forth my sensitive nub that I discovered I had last night. "Aedan! Aedan! Please don't stop!" I begged pulling his hair harshly. 

Oh shit, he was now using his teeth. Not roughly but gently tugging. I don't think I could make it. I felt that same built up as last night but stronger! 

I was panting hard. "Aedan... I can't..." I gasped out trying my hardest to hold back. 

"Can't what dear?" His hot breath made me tremble. I couldn't answer him, not when his tongue darted inside me! I could feel his tongue roll inside me. 

I threw my head back, couldn't hold back anymore, and felt my body releasing. I screamed in delight as he continued his actions. 

I couldn't help but fall backwards onto the mattress. Panting and heaving so hard. My very tired eyes just gaze at Aedan's. "What... what about you?" I couldn't help but whispered between pants. He just smiled softly at me and fell near me on the bed. 

I couldn't help but glanced down at his member to see it was no longer erected. I frowned but he just smirked. 

"Had to finish myself." He then kissed my forehead. "Maybe next time." He whispered softly closing his eyes.

Yes, definitely next time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little chapter!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	18. Let it Be Your Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan's asks for forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If religion even false in-game religion bothers you, then I would recommend to skip this chapter.

I thought she knew about Cailan and the empress. She knows everything. I closed my eyes tightly, my body was filled with guilt, placing my head in my hands. Maker, I'm an ass.

I sigh turing my head to see a worn out, completely satisfied, Anora asleep soundly. Her body was completely exposed to me, her bare chest rose slowly, falling back gently. Maker, I knew she was beautiful but... she was so well tone for her age. 

I couldn't help but lean down taking a peck on her flat tummy. I hear a soft relaxing sigh escaping her lips. I couldn't help but smirk. She needed this and I'm glad I was the one to give it to her. 

I leaned back up and took a quick glance around the room. Maker. The damaged I caused. I could only sigh, getting myself off the bed. I need to fix the damage I caused.

To Fergus, Anora and Leliana. To them all.

I quickly got dressed and closed the door softly behind me not to wake Anora. I headed down the hall to search for my brother. What are I going to say?  _Sorry for the misunderstanding that you slept with Anora!_

No, that wouldn't work. I'll have to explain myself for my actions. My reasons for my outburst. I just sigh, heading to the garden. He'll be there, waiting for me. I took in a deep breath of couragment.  _Maker, give me strength._

\----

I headed to the gardens and didn't see Fergus. Odd. I was for sure-

Then I felt a sucker punch to my face making me stumbled on my feet. 

"See little brother, doesn't feel nice being punched out of the blue." Fergus just grinned at me making me glare at him.

"I'll let you have that one." I told him rubbing my achy cheek. Spitting the blood on the ground. His grin turned into a frown as he walked closer to me.

"Aedan..." He began but I quickly stopped him.

"Don't. Let me speak for once." I told him with a sigh, glancing at the ground. "Sorry." Was all I could mumbled out, shrugging my shoulders. 

"Brother..." He slowly whispered placing a hand on my shoulder. "What's going on?" He asked trying to make eye contact but I avoided his gaze. I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want his sympathy. I just... didn't want anything from him. 

I could feel my shoulders slacking, my gaze not leaving the plain grass. There was nothing interesting there but it was better than looking at him. I felt shame wash over me. "Brother... have you ever had the chance to repent?" He asked, his gripped becoming tighter. That made me shoot my eyes to meet his. 

I just laughed with no humor. "Repent for what? For attacking you? I don't think the Maker cares if I do." His frown was still on his lips. 

"You know what I mean." He then began leading me towards the Andraste statue that stood in the middle of the courtyard, the moon was beaming down making her look like she was glowing. I just sigh glaring to my left where Fergus stood. "It might help, it did for me." I frowned staring back at the statue. "I asked for the Maker's forgiveness for not being there for Oriana and Oren." He took in a sharp breath. Memories must've flashed in his mind. "I asked him for forgiveness for not being able to protect mother and father." My shoulders tensed up, my gaze not leaving the statue. "Also I asked for forgiveness for not being there for you when you needed me the most." 

My eyes went back at Fergus whose focus was remaining on the statue. "It's not your fault. For everything that happened." I was now staring at the statue again. "It was mines. I was supposed to protect everyone but I couldn't. I ran like a coward leaving our parents to die by the hands of Howe." My eyes stung. "There's no need to blame yourself." I whispered.

"And you, little brother. You didn't know what was going to happened. No one did. Not even father. No one's to blame but that bastard Howe." I let out a shaky sigh. "If you stayed behind, you would of died too." Part of me wishes that I did. "And besides, if you had died, I wouldn't have a crazy brother to knock me on my ass out of the blue." I couldn't help but chuckled. For the time since... since she said goodbye. "I'm not going to ask what's going on, it'll be fruitless if I did but I will leave you alone to repent. Promise me, brother that you will. You won't feel completely better but... it'll help." With that, I can feel Fergus hand leaving my shoulder and crunching of grass under his boots. Leaving me alone.

Repent? Repent to a God I didn't know was real? I may have been a devoted Andrastion in the past, before what happened to my family. But now, I'm not so sure. But...I guess it wouldn't hurt to try.

I stepped forward to the statue leaning on my knees, looking up at the statue, feeling rather uncomfortable. 

I let out a deep breath. "Oh Maker, if you're hearing my voice please hear my guilt." I took in a deep sigh. "I have failed to save my family. I hurt people along the way. I betrayed my best friend to become prince, sending him to exile, to where only You know where he travels. I hurt and betrayed the only woman I had ever loved." Tears were now running. I had to take deep breaths. "Please watch over her, she needs You more than ever now." I choked on my sobs as my prayers were becoming shaky. "Maker, I had deeply wounded Your faithful Sister of the cloister." I shut my eyes tightly, feeling the tears would not stop. "My worst sin comes from my marriage. I verbally hurt a kind hearted woman. I slept with another, twice, I don't deserve her but I am still here by her side. Maker, please ease her suffering that I and the world caused her. Please allow me to be a better husband to her, better person, she out of everyone deserves it." I sigh heavily. "Please keep her safe from harm." I reopened my eyes to stare up at the statue. "Please keep her safe from me. Let it be Your will." I stood to my feet, wiping the tears away.

"Aedan. Thank you." I quickly spun around to see Anora smiling softly. I could feel my cheeks heat up. Did she heard all that?! 

"Anora-" I started but quickly shut up when she lay her bare right hand out, revealing the ring I tossed earlier. I slowly took back the ring, sliding gently back on my ring finger. "I'm sorry for earlier." I whispered, she just sigh shaking her head.

"It's fine. We'll talk about it later." She told me as I watched her step closer to the statue. 

"Maker, please forgive the sins of the man I am now devoted to by Your will. Because I can't. But I still believe my husband deserves a chance at happiness and peace. Please mend his broken heart. Please allow him to find peace in Your world." I couldn't see her face but my jaw went slacked. She was praying for me. "He did save it after all." I couldn't stop the small grin as I just stared at the back of her head. "Let it be Your will." She finished turning around to face me. 

"You didn't have to do that." I whispered, smiling gently at her. 

"Of course not. But I wanted too." She spoke, leaning up to kiss my cheek. "Now, let's head to bed. We have a big journey tomorrow." I nodded with smile, following her to the palace.

"Oh and Aedan, when we reach our room. You're going to clean and replace everything you have damaged" Anora gave me a side glare and I just simply groaned.

"Yes, dear." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	19. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan cleans, Anora watches.

"You can lend me a hand you know." I glanced up at a very amused Anora, who just stood there, watching. I had to quickly glance away to look at my hand, it was bleeding from a shard from the broken mirror. 

"I wasn't the one who threw a tantrum, dear husband." I just sigh, she was clearly enjoying this. "And besides, why should I help? Your claims of me sleeping with another man was disrespectful." I sigh again as she carefully bent down to wrap a cloth around my bleeding hand. 

"Thanks." I grumbled, ignoring her gaze. I'm an idiot, what else did she expect? I then felt her hand on my cheek, pushing my face to meet her eyes. 

"What made you jumped to such conclusion anyways? Your brother, of all people." She furrowed her brow at me, waiting for an answer. I could only sigh, taking her soft hand into mines. 

"Uh... because he's handsome and charming?" She just glared at me pulling her hand back. Well, that didn't work. I groan, scratching my scabbing forehead. I winced. "Because you were  _glowing_." I mumbled making her raise a blonde brow.

"Glowing? What in Maker's name are you-" she quickly stopped as her cheeks began to glow bright red. "You're right. I was glowing by the charms and handsome features of your older brother. It won't happen again." She quickly got up from her feet, turning swiftly away from me. 

Okay, it was my turn to raise a brow at her. "Anora, what are you hiding?" I asked standing to my own feet, ignoring the mess. That can wait. 

"I'm not hiding anything." She simply said and was starting to ready herself for bed. Okay? Something is clearly going on. "And if I was hiding something, why should tell you?" 

"Because you make it your main goal to know everything I do." I crossed my arms. "We're married Anora and if we want to start a healthy relationship, we need to start telling each other the truth." I said with a small smirk. She simply rolled those blue orbs. Glaring directly at me.

"Oh, like how you were honest with me about that bard?" Ouch. "And you being my main priority? Don't flatter yourself." I bit the inside of my cheek. Okay, so you don't have spies watching me? I must've been hearing things then.

"You know what? You're right. I haven't been honest with you, so I'll start and you go." I began tapping my foot on the hardwood floors, thinking of something I can reveal. Oh, I got it! "When I was six my brother nearly killed me with a jar of raw cinnamon and now I'm deadly afraid of anything that contains the evil spice. Your turn!" I grinned at her making Anora roll her eyes once more.

"At least now, I know your weakness." She smirked but clearly not going to tell me anything. I began to pout.

"Oh come now, dear! Please just tell me! I won't laugh if it's embarrassing or throw another tantrum if you had slept with another man! I promise! It's only fair!" I begged making her scowl. I then began to give her the puppy dog look. 

"I've never agreed to tell you anything and besides I didn't ask for you to reveal your spice fear." I sigh, this wasn't going anywhere.

I then saw something new, something quick but it faded. It look like expression of hurt. Must of been the  _I wouldn't care if you slept with someone else_  part. "I mean, I would care if you did, I just meant..." Maker, my plan backfired. "Anora, just tell me this, and please be honest, did... did you sleep with another man?" Her face turned to horror then rage.

"Of course not! How many times do I have to tell you?!" She was now yelling throwing her fist to her sides. "Do you want to know why I was  _glowing_ today?! Because I was thinking of you last night when I-" she quickly stopped herself, face turning red again. I couldn't stop the grin that was lifting. 

"When I what?" I couldn't stop grinning as I began slowly moving towards her.

"Nothing! Forget I said anything!" She snapped, her face was burning even more. "Just clean up this mess!" She was backing away from me now.

"You naughty minx! I can't believe it! When did it happen? When I was bathing? Oh! Please tell me it happened when I was in the same room!" Her face was priceless! Big eyes, red cheeks, gaping mouth. She was trying to find the right words but couldn't. I started laughing. "It happened when I was sleeping on the floor! Don't lie to me! Your face would just give your naughty secret away!" 

"Wh-why would I ever do  _that_ especially when you were with that bard!" She barked at me. I could not stop grinning.

"You tell me." I was now closer to her face as I leaned in closer, our lips barely touching. "You were thinking of what I did to you last night? Kissing you with such raw passion." My voice became husky. "When I grabbed that nice firm ass." My fingers began stroking her side. "Or was it just the sight of me baring myself to you?." I took her lips into mines. She slowly open her lips allowing my tongue to enter. Tasting every inch of her. 

She then quickly shoved me away, panting from our kiss. "Don't you dare do that again! Understand?" She snapped at me again, anger and embarrassment coursing through her body. 

"Do what?" I ask, faking ignorance. As I grabbed her around the hips pulling the queen closer to me. "This?" My hand quickly went to her backside, squeezing roughly, making her gasp loudly. I just smirked as I began rubbing her. She groaned and then yelp when I gave her a soft slap. 

"Aedan just stay away from me! You're sleeping on the floor! Glass and all!" I could only chuckle.

"Why? Planning on pleasuring yourself again while thinking of me?" I teased, I could see I was pushing her buttons but at that moment I couldn't give a damn. I was just too aroused.

"Of course not! I just don't want you to do anything to me while I sleep!" 

"But why? You were screaming in pure bliss egging me to go on this afternoon." I reminded her of the pleasure I gracefully gave to her. "Or do I have to remind you? If so, I don't mind." I couldn't help but lick my lips. I felt myself grow tightly in my breaches. 

"This discussion is over! I'm going to bed. Alone!" She quickly jumped in her bed, wrapping the torn blanket around herself. I laughed out loud but I also felt disappointed.

"Well, if you need any  _assistance_ , I'll be here." I told her making her clutch the fabric tighter around herself. 

This honeymoon might be enjoyable after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	20. The Ride of A Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan can't stop grinning at Anora's actions two nights ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild smut is in this chapter.

Anora has been avoiding me all day. I awoke and she was gone. Breakfast just contained me, Fergus, and a chatty Zevran. In the afternoon, she was finishing up preparation for the honeymoon. I remember approaching her and she'd made up an excuse and quickly left. 

Oh! My sweet queen, you're avoiding me because I know your dirty little secret. Today we should be leaving and sharing a carriage together so she won't be able to avoid me any longer.

I could not stop smiling foolishly to myself. She pleasured herself because of me! Maker, the prude of a woman was desiring me so much, she go and touch herself, while I, was in the same room too! 

"My Warden friend, you seem to be in a better mood then before. What changed?" I couldn't help the grin I gave Zevran. 

"Take a guess." I crossed my arms in delight. Anora's probably thinking of me at this moment and every dirty thing she wants from me. I'll gladly give whatever she desires.

"Hahaha, my friend. You finally bedded the queen, no?" Zevran returned my grin. But my grin just turned to a frown.

"What do you mean finally? Ugh! Zevran I told you those rumors weren't true!" I snapped, thanks for ruining my mood!

"Of course not. Why would I believe in such nasty rumors against my friend." He was still grinning, lying through his teeth. "But, if you bedded the queen before, why the foolish grin? Did you two try something new? Something kinkier?" Oh, it was new and it was kinky. But I didn't dare tell Zevran. Anora would kill me if I did. So all I did was shrugged my shoulders. 

"Use your imagination." I simply told him, making Zevran smirk. 

"Oh, I will. But details my friend, I need details!" I couldn't stop the cringe. I will not have Zevran fantasising about me and Anora. I'll leave that up to Anora herself. 

I now couldn't stop the smirk at the mere thought. "No details. I'm not going to talk about my love life with you." I really wasn't, even if I thought Anora wouldn't kill me. I never felt comfortable talking about my affairs. To anyone. Especially to a perverted Antivan elf assassin. 

"Then what is the point in having friends? I thought friends shared details of their wild  _adventures_." I couldn't help but sigh. No Zevran, they don't. I don't. 

"Look, even if I wanted to tell you, which I don't, Anora would kill me." I tried to stop this conversation but Zevran would not let it be. 

"Why are you Fereldans so embarrass to talk about sex? It boggles the mind!" Zevran through his arms down in defeat. "Fine. You don't need to tell me. I'll just make something up. I have a great imagination." He winked, I groaned in frustration. 

\----

I finally stood next to Anora, whose shoulders were tensed, as we waited for the horseman to arrive. "I'm glad you showed up. I thought I'll be exploring Ferelden on my own." I could hear my wife sigh.

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?" She spoke back but avoided any eye contact. Because you've been avoiding me all day? I couldn't help but roll my eyes. 

"Well, I assume you might be avoiding me because of your wild-" she quickly shut me up by elbowing me the kidney. 

"Ouch! That hurt! Continue on like this and I might have to punish you." I teased making her face turn a light pink. 

"Will you just stop? I told you I wasn't." She tried to convince me but I didn't believe that for one minute. Her face and reaction from last night told me the truth.

"We're married, you do know that? There's no need to pleasure yourself when you have a willing husband." I huskily whispered in her ear, making her face turn redder. 

"You are-" she stopped herself when our ride finally arrived. "You first, my dear." I mocked bow as I helped her into the carriage. I couldn't help but admire the view before me. I went in after her. 

\---- 

An hour, I believe passed as I stared out of the carriage window. Seeing nothing but trees and grass. Taking in the scent of the fresh Ferelden air. 

Anora sat in her seat quietly across from me, staring at the same scenery. A thought popped as a wicked grin made its way to my lips. 

I got up from my seat, trying not to trip from the bumpy roads as I then placed myself beside her. "I thought I told you not to sit next to me." She sharply spoke giving me that look. 

"You looked...I don't know. Lonely." I said while my hand began to rub her tense shoulder. 

"I was simply enjoying the silence. It's been rare ever since you arrived." She said brushing my hand away. I couldn't help but chuckled. Oh, this is going to be a lot of fun. 

"Hmm, life must've been dull then." My hand was now trailing down to her breast but she quickly slapped me away. 

"It was wonderful, actually." She said while glaring at me, giving me the  _you better stop or I'll hurt you_ look. I always liked a good challenged. 

There was a large bump making my head "accidentally" fall into her lap. I smirked as I began to nuzzle her area with my nose, thanking the Maker for the thin fabric. I could hear a gasp from her as she tried pushing my head off her crotch. "Get off of me." I did so but not before pushing my nose harder against the fabric so she could feel my contact. Another gasp escaped her lovely lips. 

"Sorry, bumpy roads." I smirked at her, she was fuming at me. Looking ready to punch me. 

"Aedan, I know what you're trying to do and stop it." She whispered harshly in a growl. I gave her a false innocence look. 

"I'm not doing anything." I simply said as my hand pressed down hard against the fabric of her dress, where her special area was being held captive. She gasped, arching her back. I began to rub her, feeling the gown becoming wet. 

"Aedan...stop." she asked in between pants. I could only smirk wider as I pressed harder to that special nub making her softly cry. 

"I'll stop if you truly want me too." I simply told her while doing my best to circle her behind the fabric. She shut her eyes tightly, clenching my thigh with her nails. That ached but not enough to stop the ache growing inside my breaches. 

"Y-you have to, hmm! Stop, or the driver would, Maker, yes! Hear us." I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips. Talking and moaning at the same time. I could actually get used to that.

My movements became rougher and faster making Anora squirm and now moaning. "He won't hear if you keep your voice down." I whispered in her ear now hiking up her skirt, being able to make full on contact inside her with my fingers. I could see she was biting down on her lips. "Though, a little noise won't be-" I had to stop talking when her hand met my crotch as she began to gently squeeze. I groaned softly. Okay, wasn't expecting that! 

"You'll have to remain quiet as well." She told me in between pants as my movements became faster and her grip became harder. 

It was my turn to bite down on my own lip as I could feel her hand rubbing roughly against the fabric. My fingers began digging for that special spot, I knew I had found it when she accidently moaned loudly. Shutting her eyes tight. I could feel her somehow slip myself out of my pants. 

She was now running gentle teasing feather touches against my exposed shaft. I closed my eyes tightly, beginning to rub the special nub with my thumb. 

It was now a contest, on who could stay strong first and quiet at the same time. 

I could feel her hand beginning to rub up and down, touching the tip with her thumb. I couldn't stop the groan. And she couldn't stop a cry when I pressed harder against the nub, circling it around. 

Her hand movements became quicker but so did mines. I wasn't going to lose this game. Even how badly I wanted too. 

We were both panting heavily as we tried our damnedest to make one come first. 

She'd won.

Her hand cupped my buddies and did a gentle but firm squeeze. I couldn't hold back and had to let myself go. 

I lost and damnit I glad I did! 

After knowing what happened, she finally allow herself to let go too. Her body began to shake from the bliss I knew she was feeling. 

We both sat there quietly, panting hard, not saying a word. I pushed myself back inside my pants as I see she weakly pulled down her skirt.

"Aedan, I swear by the Maker. If the driver heard what we were doing. I'm going to kill you." 

At least I'll die a satisfied man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously wasn't going to add any smut just some simple teasing but my mind got the better of me.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	21. Feels of Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan and Anora are close to their designation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anora's point of view until you see ---- then it's Aedan's.

I couldn't help but let a tiny smirk form as I stared out the carriage window.

Aedan did exactly what I wanted him to do. I could've easily snapped my fingers and he'll be on his knees in a second but my pride would not allow myself to give Aedan any satisfaction of knowing I wanted him. Desiring his touch.

So I just played coy, wearing the thinnest fabric I could wear, and making sure we got a cabin that was near sound proof.

My smirk turned to a small frown when a certain memory flashed. My cheeks then turned light pink, there was one thing I miscalculated.

I closed my eyes, remembering the feeling of  _him_ in the palm of my hand. Maker, why did I have to go and do such a filthy act? I just remembered how cocky he was acting and I wanted to knock him a down a peg so I just grabbed him. 

His groaning encouraged me to go on but he was still thinking he was winning the game. I couldn't have that. I could feel my cheeks burning hotter. Maker, I touched his... I shudder at the thought. I never thought I would do such a horrifying act.

I let a small sigh escape my lips. What's done is done. It will never happen again. Even if he begs on his knees. I sigh again, wishing there was a nearby lake so I can wash the filth from my hand. 

"Anora." Aedan's voice snapped me back to reality. I just gave him a side glare showing him I was listening. "You alright? You seem rather tense... even after what we just did." I couldn't help but let out another sigh. 

"Of course I am. What if he heard us?" I partly lied. It's true, what if the horseman did hear our actions? Maker, I don't think I could take the embarrassment.

"If he did, then he'll know we're a happy couple who can't keep our hands to ourselves." He was now smirking, clearly enjoying this. I elbowed him in the side. 

"Happy couple? Your happy?" I couldn't help but ask. Aedan always seemed to resent this political marriage of ours. Even though it was his idea we get married in the first place.

Happy though? I held in a groan. He's most likely referring to my actions earlier. 

"I'm content. More so than I have been in a long time." Was his answer. Oh. "Why? Your not?" I was taken back by his sudden question. I thought about it.

It's true, we haven't started off on best terms, mainly his fault, but after our... misadventures together, I couldn't help but feel content as well. Showing me a world I didn't know was possible to feel. I couldn't help but blush as I remember our first time together. His focus was solely on my needs. I couldn't help the small smile that went to my lips.

"Yes, I feel content as well." I then felt his arm wrapping around my shoulders pulling me closer to his chest. "What are you doing?" I couldn't help but questioned. Was he really wanting more? I'm not some object to use whenever he pleases!

"Holding you. Why shouldn't I hold my content wife?" I see him grin, now gently rubbing my back. I gave him a look. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything. I just wanted to hold you." He assured me then kissing the top of my head. I couldn't stop the small smile. 

I then felt myself relax in his arms, my hand gently rubbing his clothed chest. My eyes grew very tired and before I knew it, I was asleep.  

\----

I couldn't help but looked down at my wife, who has seemed to fallen in a deep sleep. I couldn't help the soft smile that rose to my lips. Maker, she looked so sweet when she'd slept. I let out a content sigh staring out the window. 

Hinterlands was where we were heading, and what the Hinterlands held made my shoulders tense. 

Reddcliff Village was our first destination and I wasn't looking forward to any second of it. Which was a shame.

I liked Reddcliff, I had some good memories there, minus the undead, a possessed child, Morrigan's attitude towards helping the unfortunate, Isolde, huh.

Maybe I was thinking about the two kisses I've received from the bar wench and the woman with the missing brother.

Or the first time I gave Leliana a gift, her favorite flowers. I remember her face glowing with such happiness that I remember her telling me about her mother, and how she'd always smelled of Andraste Grace. I could never forget that smile on her beautiful face.

I shook away the memory. No, I shouldn't be thinking about Leliana. Especially when my wife is in my arms.

I leaned back in my seat pulling a sleeping Anora with me. This visit is going to be very uncomfortable. Eamon clearly didn't like Anora and most likely me since it was somehow my decision who gets to sit on the throne. 

I couldn't help the possessive growl that escaped my throat while my gripped tighten around her, remembering the letter and how broken she'd looked when I told her.

If Eamon tries anything to harm my wife, I'll make sure he wished he'd never been cured. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	22. Speak of Treason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan and Anora finally arrived to Reddcliff village.

We finally arrived at Reddcliff and the moment we stepped out of the carriage, we were surrounded by the villagers. Everyone at once began talking in unison.

Saying their congratulations, wishing us a healthy marriage, thanking me for ending the Blight, and wishes of an heir was mentioned.

It was a crowded mess! I was thankful, so was Anora no doubt, was grateful for our guards pushing the offenders back. 

I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"Traitors!" There was a sudden shout and the crowd went silent and we couldn't help but glance at the voice. Who was this middle age man talking too? "You all are traitors! Turning your back at our rightful King Alistair! Worshipping these false rulers!" Um, what? "That false prince holds no royal blood of the great Calenhad himself!" I never claimed I held such blood. "And what of our queen?" My shoulders begin to tense. 

"Don't you dare say anything about  _your_ queen!" I snapped pushing the crowd away so I can be face to face with the man. 

"Husband, don't. He's just a heretic! He's not worth our time." I could hear Anora say, covering her face from embarrassment. 

"She's not my queen! And I'm no heretic! I speak only the truth!" The balding man yelled out, allowing his nasty breath enter my nostrils. 

"She is your queen and you'll show her respect!" I snapped again, apparently ignoring Anora's words.

"I will not accept a ruler without the Theirin blood! And you all shouldn't either!" There were now whispering of doubt among the crowd. I balled my hands. 

"Husband, let's just go!" Anora shouted across the crowd. I sneered at the aging man and began walking back to Anora. 

"Yes! Leave! Step down the throne, so our one true ruler shall reign!" I tried to ignore the man but it was hard. "We do not need a false prince and a barren queen!" I stopped dead in my tracks. "We need Alistair Theirin! Our one true king!" I growled, swiftly turning around, quickly walking closer to the moron. I then grabbed him by his neck and sneered in his face. 

"Say whatever you want about me! But you will not show disrespect to  _your_ queen! My wife!" My gripped tighten making the man gag. I can hear the crowd gasp. "You're lucky I don't have your head on a pike for speaking treason!" I then let go of his throat, the man began a coughing fit. 

He just didn't know when to quit.

"I speak no treason! Only the truth! You and that so-called queen are the real traitors!" I growled again, pulling my sword out of its sheath. The moron's eyes widened in horror. I pointed my sword against the center of his throat. 

"You dare not show respect for your rightful queen. I deemed that as treason." I couldn't help but smirk. "So you will die by my hand!" I made sure to shout so anyone who dares questioned Anora's rule again, they will know their fate. 

"You'll kill me for speaking the truth?" The man tried his best to glare up at me with hate, but fear and the smell of urine didn't help him. 

"No." I pressed the blade harder against his neck. "Believe what you will." My grip became tighter on the hilt. "But you will  **not** speak ill of your queen!" With that, I pushed the blade forward, now seeing the tip of the blade go through the back of his neck. He began to gargle blood and his body spasm until he went limp.

I pulled my sword back making the now dead man fall face forward to the dirt. Eyes were empty, no life was left of the man. I can hear gasping then cheering from the crowd. 

"Our prince! The Hero of Ferelden!" They shouted in unison, throwing their arms in the air.

I turned to see Anora, giving me a angry glare.

\----

"I can't believe you just did that! Especially when I remember ordering you to ignore the fool!" Anora snapped at me when we were out of sight from everyone.

"Why are you mad at me?! I just defended your honor!" I snapped back, hands balling into a fist. Adrenaline from earlier still rushed in my veins.  

"You killed the fool! You know how bad that looks on us?" I raised a brow at her. "If everyone believes that they need to hide their foolish opinions to themselves out of fear. That could cause an uprising!" She said taking in a deep breath. "Aedan, what you did could cause us harm. Especially that we are weakened by the Blight."

Oh.

"But..." She started but stopped herself. "Nothing. Just forget it. Remember, if I say not to do something, don't do it!" With that, she spun on her feet, storming herself out of Reddcliff's Castle escaped route. 

But not before she gave me a sweet small smile. 

I think my heart just stopped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	23. Nobles Never Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan and Anora arrive to Arl Eamon's estate.

"Again, I have to apologise for that foolish man's actions!" Eamon for the third time since we arrived would not stop apologizing. 

"Eamon, it's fine, really. He was dealt with." Anora spoke with a fake smile, her body was calm as her tone. 

"Yes... about that." Eamon began, making my shoulders tense up but Anora just stayed calm. "You see, you had him executed on  **my** lands. It is of course your rights to do so, even without my consent." Oh crap. I stared quickly at my wife. Anora's face was calm but I knew her well enough she wanted to kill me. "But I would've been honor to send judgement  **myself**  upon the man." Eamon calmly said with his own false smile. 

"Of course Eamon. I apologise for the prince behavior. It was rather warm in the carriage and my husband has gotten light headed. He wasn't thinking straight." I tried my hardest not to roll the eyes. Yep, it's my fault you allowed a heretic in  _your_ lands in the first place. 

"I understand, come, I'll have drinks fetch for the both of you." We followed Eamon, all the while Anora was pinching my side with a iron grip. I had to hold back whimpering in pain as I tried to swat away the offensive hand. 

Yes, it's my fault. But I couldn't help it. When that bastard shouted that Anora was barren, it brought back memories of that night. The night I saw her tears for the first time. She looked so broken.

I made a promise to myself that night, that Anora would never need to feel such pain again. I would put a sword through anyone who dares to harm her.

Even through myself. 

But I shouldn't have killed the man. I'm not broken up that he's dead. Good riddance, I say. But this is Eamon, our false ally. One of the strongest voices in the Landmeets. If he can find anything to use against us so the throne would be empty for Alistair, he'll jumped at the chance. 

I couldn't help but sigh in relief when Anora finally let go. We entered the dining hall and took our seats. I once felt welcomed in these halls but now I only felt like an intruder. I don't know how Anora could remain so calm. 

I'm never playing Wicked Grace with her. She'll take all my gold and even my small clothes...

Hmm...

Maybe later, I should ask Anora if she wants to play Wicked Grace. 

My thoughts were quickly gone when an elven woman brought our glasses of wine. "I hope the wine is to your satisfaction. It's imported directly from Antiva." I choked on my drink. Antiva?! My cheeks began to heat. I could hear Eamon chuckling. "No need to worry Prince Aedan, unlike Loghain, I don't use poison." I quickly glance to Anora who was just sipping her drink. 

That was a jab at Anora? Wasn't it? I couldn't help but take in the wine in one sitting. I could see her glaring at me from the side of her eyes. Not approving such action. I cleared my throat and chuckled nervously. "Really good wine." Was all I could say. Damn it.

I was never good with politics. I was actually terrible at it. I sigh as I watched the elven servant refilled my cup. I knew how to rule a land, I was taught how to rule when I was just a boy. In case if anything ever happened to Fergus. I was my parents security blanket. I even heard some of the nobles say I should be the heir of Highever, even Fergus agreed. So I must of done something right back in my youth, but when it came to talking directly to nobles, I just seem to dig a hole a little bit deeper. 

"How was your trip? Not so terrible, I hope." Isolde asked taking in a sip from her own glass. 

"Well, minus the potholes on our way to Reddcliff, the scenery was just lovely." Anora spoke calmly with that creepy false smile never leaving her lips. 

"Yes. Those are dreadful! I keep telling my husband to have them filled in but he would just not listen!" Isolde ranted with a scoff, taking yet another sip. I could almost see a smirk on Anora's face. 

"You haven't? It's been nearly a year since the Blight. I'm surprised you let something so important go untouched, especially since the road is a trading route. Or do you enjoy damage trade?" Anora asked innocently making Eamon frown.  

"I still have the mess from the Blight to attend too. Even the mess  **your** father caused when he had me poison." Eamon took a gulp from his cup. "Or did you forget the undead? Because the people of Reddcliff doesn't." 

Anora just chuckled, softly running her delicate finger around the ring of her glass. "Of course not. What my father did is inexcusable." She then begin staring straight at Eamon. "But he is no longer part of Ferelden royalty, he's a Grey Warden just as my husband is. My father bares no titles. He has been punished. So I don't see how I am too be judged for the sins of my father."

"I wasn't blaming you for your father's actions, my queen. I also wouldn't call being a Grey Warden proper judgement." I could see she was getting under his skin. "But you were still queen at the time. You've could of stopped your father. At any point." I just sat there, remaining silent. 

"He was regent, also my father, what did you expect me to do? Kill him? Have him locked away when there was a civil war-" she was quickly cut off.

"Caused by your father when he killed Cailan, my nephew, your  **husband**." Anora could only bat her lids, smiling softly and then taking a sip again from her glass.

"My father didn't kill Cailan. Cailan caused his own downfall." She placed her cup gently down on the table. "What do you supposed would of happened if my father sent our full army against the darkspawn?" She was now looking at me. "Well, dear husband, what would be the outcome?" Damn it Anora, don't drag me into this! 

I sigh, all eyes were now on me. "We wouldn't have anyone left to fight against the Blight. You weren't there Arl Eamon, there was so much darkspawn and it wasn't yet a true Blight." I told him the truth. "Every men would of died, along with the former king." I shook my head, trying to wipe away the memories of rotten flesh and the screams of innocences. "The outcome would of been the same but worse." I finished, downing another cup. 

Eamon just frowned at me. Guess he was hoping I would take his side. "I'm surprised you of all people would defend Loghain. Or did you forget he put a bounty on your head?" I glared at the old man, ready to snap at him when I felt a comforting hand on my leg. 

I calmed my nerves, placing my hand on top of hers. "I wasn't defending Loghain, Arl Eamon. I was asked a question and only told the truth." I then stood to my feet. "I think we should retire for the night. Me and my wife had a long trip to get here." I grabbed Anora's hand into mines helping her to her feet. 

"Yes, you are correct. I'll have one of my servants to escort you to your room." Eamon pushed back his seat and stood up. "Let's hope tomorrow we will speak of only pleasant topics." His false smile and attitude didn't faze me.

"Yes, let's hope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	24. The Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan searches for a drink.

I slammed the door behind me, leaning, taking a deep sigh, trying to calm myself down. "I don't know how you do it." I turned around to meet Anora's face. "Handling assholes like him." I grumbled making Anora giggle. 

That was the first time I've heard her laugh. And Maker, I hope it wasn't going to be the last. 

"I grew up around nobles, remember?" She was walking slowly towards me. Placing a gentle hand on my arm.

"Yeah, me too but..." She placed a finger on my lips. 

"You did wonderfully. I was surprised. I'm proud of you." She leaned up to give me a peck on the lips. "You kept your tongue in check. Also you were able to calm your temper. I think you're growing up." A smirk was on her face after she'd said the last part. I rolled my eyes pulling away from her.

How was I supposed to respond to a comment like that? "It... wasn't easy." Was all I could say as I began taking the second blanket off the bed. 

"What are you doing?" Anora asked in confusion as I began folding the fabric in half. I raised a brow at her. 

"Getting ready for bed?" I told her in my own confusion, the floor has been my bed since the beginning of our marriage. Why would that change? 

"Your bed is here, with me." I couldn't help but raise a brow at her. Since when? What changed? "Come, my husband." She then took my hand into hers leading me to the mattress. I just simply followed. Alright, this is new.

"Are you sure? I've gotten used to the floor." I jest making her snort. Another laugh? Is something wrong? Had she have to much to drink? I only saw her take two sips. 

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't invite you to my bed." She whispered huskily in my ear, making my heart pounding fast. Um, is she asking what I think she is? 

"Anora, are you alright? Did you drink to much without me noticing?" I couldn't help the question that slipped my lips. She scowl at me pushing herself away from me.

"Of course not! You know what? You're right. The floor is where you are sleeping." She snapped turning away from me and heading to the bathing chambers that was connected to the guest room. "Don't you dare follow me!" With that, she slammed the door. Leaving me confused with my own thoughts. 

"What did I do?" I couldn't help but ask myself. I also couldn't help the headache that was forming. I need a damn drink. 

I slowly closed the door softly behind me. Luckily, I've been around this Castle during Connor's unfortunate possession. So I know where Eamon stashed the liquor. 

I headed down the halls and went right. Why did Anora get so angry? It was just a simple question. Maker, I just can't understand that woman. 

I found the wine cellar but cursed softly to myself. Damn, it was locked. I bang my head against the door. Why couldn't the Maker just allow me to have one drink? 

"Hello, Aedan. I see you and I were thinking the same thing." Great! Very funny! Now let's add Zevran in the mix and my day would be perfect!

I turned my head to the right to see Eamon smiling at me. The wine cellar key in hand. I wanted to pounce at him and grabbed that damn key but I held my animaltic urges back. 

"Great minds think alike?" I sarcasticly said rubbing my temple. This headache is just getting worse. Wait, did I just insult him or myself?

Eamon just laughed and headed to the door. I stepped away so he could unlock the gateway to Heaven. "Come, let's share a drink." I wasn't going to say no. I followed after him down the dark cellar with only a candle in Eamon's hand to light our way. 

We finally made it to the cellar and I just watched Eamon set down the candle in a hoister and grabbing a bottle of brandy off the top shelf. "Since you're my special guest, I think the finest drink is in order." He popped open the bottle, handing it towards me. "You're my special guest and the prince. You should have the first drink." I hesitated taking the bottle but the fumes were to damn tempting. I nodded in thanks and took the first swig. The brandy burned my throat but damn, did it take a punch! I wiped away the away the liquid that dripped from my lips with my sleeve.

I handed the bottle back to Eamon who gladly accepted, taking a drink himself. Good, the bottle wasn't poisoned. "Come, let's sit." He told me leaning himself lower to the ground. I mimic his action. Our backs were now both leaning against the wall as we sat and drank. 

"I apologise for what I did earlier, with that heretic. It was not in my right to pass judgement." I said, trying to fix the damage. Maybe that'll make Anora happy.

"Who said it wasn't your right? You or Anora?" Eamon asked passing the bottle to me. I rose a brow at him. You did, remember? "You are the prince, well tactically you should be King but I didn't make the rules, Queen Anora did." Yes, so? "As prince, you have every right to do what must be done." I passed the bottle back to him. 

"Yes, but it was you who was complaining that I took action." I reminded him, getting rather annoyed with this dance. Just get to your point.

"It was mostly directed towards Anora, not you. I don't hold any resentment towards what you did at the Landsmeet." I tried to hold back a snort.

"Well, you shouldn't. You left the decision up to me, or did you forget?" I furrowed my brows taking another swig. Eamon just chuckled taking back the bottle. 

"You're correct. I did. But I've never imagined you were going to marry Anora." I could hear a bit of bitterness in his tone. "I thought you were going to choose Alistair. Why didn't you?" He asked passing the bottle back to me.

"Because he didn't want to be king and I did." That wasn't entirely true. Yes, Alistair resented the idea of being king and I've felt as a Cousland I had to take the stand. 

Couslands always do their duties first. Right, father?

"But you aren't king just a prince." Where is this conversation going? I just wanted to get drunk and pass out. "I could make you king." I then rose a brow at Eamon. "I know being married to Anora isn't easy. I saw it first hand with Cailan." I had to gulped down my anger. I now know what he's doing. I may not be bright, but I'm not an idiot. "I could help you reach the title king."

Okay, old man, I'll start dancing. 

"Really? How?" I faked confusion and excitement, pretending to drink. I wanted to be sober for this. "Anora made sure I stay prince." I told him, faking my tone to sound of defeat. 

"It's easy. You do what you had to with Loghain. Take her down in the Landmeets." I had to bite down hard inside my cheek. "You are the Hero of Ferelden, Champion of Reddcliff. The people will choose you over Anora." I tried my hardest to control my anger, taking rough swallows. 

"But the people love Anora. They won't simply give in." I told the truth, surprised how calm my voice was being. Must be the brandy. 

"I know Anora and I know she has dirt on her. But I can't simply find what it is. You can, you're married to her." Yeah, doesn't mean she tells me shit. 

"So if I find some evidence to blackmail her. I could become king?" I asked as if I was seriously going to take his offer. Eamon smiled at me and did a nod. I pretend to think about it and I let out a sigh. "I'm not sure..." I trailed off. 

"Just think about it some more. And remember, this conversation is just between me and you." I scoff as we both stood to our feet. 

"Don't worry, I don't tell Anora anything." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't hate Eamon but I do know he's a snake and is on bad terms with Anora.
> 
> Also True Love by P!nk seems to match the relationship between Anora and Aedan. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	25. The Old Man's Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan haunted by Eamon's words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aedan's point of view until ---- then it's Anora's.

I slowly closed the door behind me. "So where were you?" I jumped at the sound of my wife's voice. Damn it, I thought she'd be asleep. I turn to face her, she was lying in bed with a book in hand. 

"Drinking." A simple answer to a not so simple question. She put the book down on her nightstand and began to stand, throwing the covers off her. 

"Is that so?" She was now crossing her arms. "You were gone for quite sometime." Maker, please don't. "Were you truly drinking? Or were you with that bard?" Damn it, Anora. "Don't lie to me Aedan." I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. 

"No! I wasn't with Leliana." I tried my best to calm my voice. I did not want to fight, I didn't need a fight right now. Especially the day I had. 

"You will not say  _her_ name in my presence, understand?" My shoulders tensed.  _I know being married to Anora isn't easy._ Eamon's words echoed in my mind. I had to quickly shake those thoughts away. 

"Sorry." I mumbled, desiring to sleep and just end the day.  _I can help you._ I sigh and just flopped myself onto the hardwood floor, not caring if there was no pillow, I'll just use my arms. 

"Aedan, don't lie to me." I groaned staring up at a angry Anora. "If you were with that bard, I'll find out."  _You do what you did with Loghain._ I just glared up at her.

"I wasn't with anyone! Do I look like a man who just had sex?!" I snapped at her leaning up with my arms.  _Your the Hero of Ferelden._ Anora just scoffed. 

"I wouldn't know." Was her answer. Of course you wouldn't! I shook my head from that thought. _You're the Champion of Reddcliff._ "I simply can't believe you." She stated. I could only growl in annoyance.

"Well, smell my breath! That'll be your proof!" I snapped at her again, now standing on my feet again. "I haven't been with anyone Anora!" I was now yelling, my head began to throb even more. 

"I will not! And besides, that proves nothing." I couldn't help but gawk at her. Are you serious?!  "You could of been drinking with  _her_." Okay, that's it! 

"You know what? I don't need this!" I started storming to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?!" She snapped back making me glare harshly at her.  _The people love you._

"Going somewhere else where I can sleep in peace!" I then slammed the door behind me before hearing another response from her. 

I stormed down the halls to Eamon's study. I don't need this crap! I quickly swung opened the door. Grateful that no one was there.  _They'll choose you over Anora._

I slumped in the chair, taking in deep breaths. I just needed some sleep. And time away from Anora. From all of this. 

_Your the Hero of Ferelden._

I shut my eyes tightly, trying to block out everything and anyone. I was now almost considering the deal with Eamon. 

Maker, I just can't deal with her anymore. 

\----

I stood there just staring at the closed door. I couldn't stop the sigh. What did he aspect? To instantly trust him? After everything he's done? He should understand. 

I sigh again heading towards my bed. Laying myself down. I can't believe I was going to sleep with him! 

I turned over to my side, taking in a heavy breath. Maker, he's an idiot. I wasn't being settled. I was proud how he acted around Eamon. Truly I was. And, I'll admit, him defending my honor when no else has, Cailan, my former husband especially, stood up for me. I'd felt my heart flutter, even now. 

Oh and Maker! How demanding and intimating he was! He was something out of a romance book! Which of course, I wouldn't know...

Or maybe he wasn't interested? Is that why he went to- 

No, I don't believe he did. I can't. Not after everything he's done for me. 

I couldn't help but sigh as I quickly jumped out of bed, wrapping a robe around myself, and headed out the door. 

What if he wants an apology? I couldn't give him one. Not after everything he's done. I'll think of something. Just the problem is, I have no idea where he went. 

Maker, please don't let him be with her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	26. Just Desserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora finds Aedan in Eamon's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aedan's until ---- then Anora's.

I rested my head against the desk, trying my best to sleep. But Eamon's words would not leave me be. I groaned in frustration as I leaned back in the chair. Giving up sleep. 

I can understand why Anora doesn't trust me but damn it! She should know that I'm trying! Ugh, this is just not working. 

My shoulders tensed up when I see the study door slowly opening. Please don't let it be Eamon! I was tempted to hide myself under the desk but just remained seated. 

Oh lovely! It's Anora! What a shock! I should of listened to myself and hid. "If you're here to yell at me some more. Can it wait tomorrow?" I saw her roll her eyes as she walked towards me.

"I'm not here to argue. I was going to ask if you'll go come back to our room." I just scoffed at her words. Anora, everything can't relate to politics! 

"I'm quite comfortable here, thanks for the offer though." I sarcasticly told her, leaning back against the wooden chair. She gave me a sympathetic look and then placed hand on my shoulder.

"I may have...overacted. But Aedan, after everything you've done, can you truly blame me?" I let out a deep sigh. Taking her hand into mines.

"No but..." I just shook my head. "I'm trying, alright? You have to give me a chance before jumping to conclusions." I told her making her pull her hand back. Anora looked away from me.

"How can I? Its been seven days since you last saw that bard. It's hard to just forgive and forget." She was now looking back at me, making me leave the uncomfortable chair. I began to caress her cheek. 

"I...I know." My hand fell to my side, taking in another sigh. "And... you weren't entirely wrong. I was with someone..." Anora's shoulders went tense as she was now glaring at me with anger. 

"Oh! Is that so? Was it some servant wench?" She snapped making my lips turn into a smirk.

I wish. 

"It was a noble." I said, the smirk not leaving my lips. Oh, I'm going to regret messing with her but I couldn't resist. She was kind of cute when she was flustered. 

Her eyes widened in horror as she slowly backed away from me. "Isolde? You bedded Isolde?!" She was mortified, I had to hold in my laughter. 

"Oh sweet Maker no! It was Eamon!" That came out so wrong but the horror and confusion on her face made me burst out in laughter. Anora was now annoyed as I felt her shoved my shoulder. 

"Maker, Aedan! Don't do that to me!" She snapped making me laugh harder as I was now holding my side while tears ran down my cheeks. "Aedan! It isn't funny!" She tried her best to sound annoyed but I could hear the hint of laughter in her voice. 

"I'm sorry." I tried to speak between laughter. "But I couldn't resist!" I could hear a soft sigh of relief escape her.

After I calmed down, I couldn't help but smile at Anora. "What are you smiling about now?" She asked, her voice full of hesitation. I didn't answer I just stepped towards her, grabbing her face in my hands, giving her a deep kiss. I could feel her beginning to kiss me back, wrapping her slim arms around my neck. 

I began leading her towards Eamon's desk, lifting her and setting her down on top of the desk. She quickly broke away. "What are you-" she was quickly cut off as I opened her robe to reveal her white nightgown. My tongue begin to pleasure her nub making Anora gasp. "St-stop we can't-" she arched her back when I began to suckle. 

"Why not? No one will know." I simply said now running my tongue on her neck. Her lips let out a groan. 

"Because it's inappropriate!" She tried to protest but my clever hand found her clit as I began to rub her, making her moan. 

"Who decided that? Besides who cares! It's Eamon's desk." I started as I pressed harder against her making her cry out a little. "What better revenge then making love on his desk?" I asked as my fingers went faster. She was now panting hard. I could see she was debating inside her mind. 

Before she could say anything, I let my digits enter her as my thumb played with her nub. "You know you want too." I whispered in her ear, nibbling the lobe. 

"I... what if...ah!" She couldn't finished as my fingers found the spot. 

"No one will know. Just you. And me." I slammed my lips against hers as our tongue began battling each other. I slowly pulled away, making her groan out in disappointment. "Well dear, what do you say?" 

She didn't answer with words just tongue as her lips meant mines again, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck. Good answer. 

My hand left her core, she moaned in disappointment in my mouth. I could only smirk as I began pulling down my pants, erected and ready for her. I pulled away, both of us panting hard.

"Last chance." I teased, she glared at me and laid herself against the desk. I could only smirk wider. I'll take that as a yes. I pulled the nightgown to her hips and slowly entering her making her gasped loudly.

Maker, she felt so good! I begin my movements slowly until she begged me to go faster. "As you wish, my queen." I groaned out, now slamming myself in her. 

\----

Oh Maker! He felt... so good! I was moaning and crying out loud but I couldn't care. I can't believe this is happening, on Eamon's desk in all places! 

I could feel him sliding himself faster inside me. My nails just clawed against the desk, my head leaning off the edge. The desk was making creaking sounds as his movements became faster. "D-don't stop!" I cried out, my hips buckling against his. Oh Maker! I can't handle it! 

"I don't-" but I was quickly stopped when his lips clashed onto mines. Our tongues began dancing. I could feel Aedan raise my hips as leverage to go inside me deeper. 

This was better than I could ever imagine! 

A few more thrust and that was it. 

I could feel my body tensed as my vision became dark. Him not stopping made my experience that more pleasurable. I couldn't help the cries that escaped my lips. 

I then felt his own body releasing as he groaned out loudly. 

After a few moments, he pulled out, us both panting heavily. 

"Any regrets?" He asked chuckling. 

"Maker, not a one." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing sweeter than ice cold revenge. Just add whipped cream and it'll be perfect! ;) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	27. Blissful Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan and Anora's after glow.

I couldn't help the relieved sigh that escaped my lips as we both began to redress. I needed that, I think we both did. I could not stop the grin on my face. "Can't believe we just..." I could see Anora blushing face but a tiny smile was on her lips. 

"Yeah, didn't think this day could be great. But damn, it was amazing!" I couldn't stop grinning, the headache finally leaving. Maker's breath. I could see her face turn redder but the smile grew. "How 'bout a second round?" I teased pulling her body closer to me.

Anora rolled her eyes, gently carresing my cheek. "Only in the bed, my dear husband." My eyes sparkled with excitement. "Well dear husband, what are you waiting for?" I swear I was grinning ear to ear now.

I lifted her up bridal style and headed to our room. 

Maker, who knew this day could become perfect.

\----

I awoke with Anora's bare chest on my arm. I couldn't feel happier. I slowly removed my arm away from her and sat up from the bed.

Oh, there's an idea.

I slowly pulled the covers back away from her body making her groan in annoyance. Please don't wake up. She'd just rolled over on her back making me sigh in relief.

Good. 

I slowly crawled towards her sleeping form, slowly spreading her legs not to wake her. I couldn't help but lick my lips. I might get punched or a kick in the head but it'll be worth it.

I leaned into her center and gently licked her folds, I could hear a groan from her lips. I nuzzled my nose against her center, feeling her body arched up and a soft moan escaped her. I began lapping my tongue and each lick had her crying out in pleasure. 

My hand found myself as I began to pleasure myself. I then delved my tongue into her core making Anora gasp as she screamed my name. She was now wide awake, trying her best to glare at me but the pleasure I made her feel made her head fall back. 

Good, no kicking or punching. 

I broke away from her core and began crawling on top of her. "Good morning." I grinned as she glared at me. 

"What are you-" she gasped as I entered her wet core. Thrusting in and out, her eyes tightly shut as her hips arched. 

"Enjoying... our honeymoon." I said between pants, my thrusting action became quicker. I could feel her nails clawing my back. Just encouraging me to thrust in deeper. 

Soft moans and cries filled the sun-filled room as I began to nuzzle her sweet neck. My thrusting became harder and deeper as I began feeling myself coming to release. I had to hold back. "Wrap your legs around my waist." I groaned out a order and she didn't argued as I feel her slender legs wrapping themselves around me. Giving me leverage to go in deeper.

Our lips meant as our movements were in sync now. I could feel Anora gripping my hair and I gripped her ass. 

After what felt like a blissful eternity, we both came undone. 

I rolled to my side of the bed and began panting heavily. "So, whose ready for breakfast?" I jest, receiving a pillow to my face.

\----

We entered the dining hall with a grin on my face. Anora could not stop smiling even if she wanted to. I could see a rather irritated Eamon and Isolde. 

"Sorry we're late. We were quite busy this morning." Anora gave me an horrified glare. 

Isolde also gave me a horrified look as she gasped out. What? We're on our honeymoon. Of course we'll spend our mornings on having sex. "That'll explain the grin then." He chuckled making Anora covering her face in embarrassment. 

"Husband! Not at the dining table!" Isolde scolded Eamon making me chuckled. I was truly enjoying my morning. 

\----

Anora and I were walking in the garden as she scolded me. But I didn't mind. I was just to happy to care about anything. 

"Aedan are you listening to me?!" I just smiled pulling the woman closer to me. 

"You were saying something like, keep it in the bedroom." I grinned down at her, making her roll her eyes. 

"So you were listening. I can't believe you embarrass me like that!" She snapped pulling away from me. My grin turned to a frown. 

"I couldn't help it! Anora! We just had sex! Three times!" She hissed at me, covering my mouth with her hand. 

"Keep your voice down!" She slowly let go. "And if you keep this up, we won't be for a long time." She then sigh rubbing her forehead. "And can you please not use that word. If you have too then say  _we made love_." I couldn't help the frown go deeper.

But we didn't make love. We slept together. I didn't love Anora, I couldn't love Anora, my heart belongs to another. I looked away in shame as Leliana flashed in my mind. 

"Aedan, what is it?" Anora sounded genuinely concerned. I just looked back at her and gave her a fake smile. 

"Nothing dear. I'm fine. I'll try to keep my excitement to myself." She softly smiled at me and leaned to kiss my cheek.

"Well, you can share your  _excitement_ with me." A naughty grin formed on her lips. I just leaned down to kiss her. 

I'm not sure if I can anymore...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two smutty chapters in a row.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	28. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan has been distant making Anora wondering why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anora's point of view.

It's been a week since we left Reddcliff and since we...made love. Ever since then Aedan has been giving me the cold shoulder. 

Ignoring my touches, flinching away every time I'd touch his arm. Making excuses every time I invite him to bed. 

_I'm rather tired from our trip, maybe tomorrow._

_All those people surrounding us just worn me out._

_You know how tired I get when talking to nobles._

Excuses after excuses. Was it something I did? He seemed happy after our  _special_ time together. What changed? He isn't sleeping with another woman, I should know. He hasn't left my side. So what could be the problem? 

Was I bad in bed? Is that it? Did I not perform correctly? Did I not live up to that bard? 

I couldn't help but sigh staring to my left to see Aedan was fast asleep. Could he...be missing  _her_?

I couldn't help but scoff at the thought. Of course, that must be it. Can't he just get over her? We're married. I couldn't believe myself, falling for his false charm. What if he was thinking of  _her_ while we bedded? I couldn't help but tense at the thought. When he kissed me, was he kissing  _her_? When he...pleasured me for the first time. Was he pleasuring  _her_?

I was now feeling furious. How could he?! How dare he! I jumped out of bed, wrapping a robe around myself. I can't believe he played me like a fool. I can't believe he made me feel...

No, I will not go there. If he wants that bard, he can have her. I will not be his second! I'm done being anyone's second. 

I could feel my eyes sting. Stop it Anora! You will not shed tears for this man! He's not worth it! 

I stormed out of the room heading to the empty cavern we stopped for the night.

I was happy to be alone before. I'd never desire anyone's attention. I never played with the village children, they were loud and filthy. They called me strange but I simply didn't care. Their opinions of me didn't harm me any way, they were just empty insults. Mother and my books were all I needed. I needed no one. I still need no one.

I took a bottle of wine off the shelf, opening it, and setting it down so the wine could breathe.

_"Love, why don't you play with the other children?" I remember sitting in my mother's lap at age four. I could only look up at her, she had pretty blue eyes. I remember thinking. Mother was beautiful! Shoulder length blonde hair, light blue eyes, and a gentle smile. Father told me I take after mother but I couldn't believe him. No one was beautiful as mother, not even me._

_"Because I want to spend time with you!" I remember wrapping my arms around her neck. She laughed. A very gentle laugh. I loved my mother. She was everything I wanted to be._

_Beautiful, brilliant, skillful with words, and wishing to have the same love she had with father..._

I shook my head from those memories. I was a foolish child, dreaming of a perfect romance. But nothing was perfect, not even I.

But mother, she'd had no flaws. Not until...

_I was age twelve grasping my mother's hand. Tears beamed in my eyes. "My darling girl, please don't cry." My mother whispered weakly, the mysterious disease slowly taking her from me._

_Mother has gotten sick on my tenth name day. I remember clearly how she fell to the floor, unconscious._

_No one knew what was wrong with her. Not father, not the healers, and not even me._

_"Mother, I don't want you to die! As your future queen I order you to not..." I remembered getting cut off by sobbing softly as I can feel a gentle hand on my cheek, wiping away the tears with her thumb._

_"If only you could. My Anora, you are so strong! I know you will get through this. You are your father's daughter." She began a coughing fit, blood stained her grayish hand._

_"Mother, don't. Save your strength." I begged her. I knew she wasn't going to make it, every logical reasons told me so. But I simply couldn't believe it. I didn't want to._

_"I love you both so much." I remember grasping her hand into mines._

_"Mother, please don't go." I softly begged again, the tears would not stop flowing. She only smiled sadly at me as her hand became limp. "Mother? Mother?! Mother wake up!" I remember shouting, shaking her shoulders, demanding her to reawake but she couldn't._

_Father and the healer came rushing through the door. I remember father pulling me closer to him, in a tight gripped. Whispering to me that everything is going to be alright. I just cried the whole night..._

I slammed the bottle down as I finished pouring my glass.

"Maker, why do you bring back these memories?" I couldn't help but asked myself out loud.

"The Maker does strange things. We just don't question Him." My once tear filled eyes turned quickly to hatred and furry. I glanced up to see  _her_.

The bard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loghain in-game tells the Warden that Anora was a solitary child. Following her mother like a baby chick and always had her nose in a book.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	29. The Dog vs The Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora and Leliana confrontation.

"If you're looking for  **my**  husband. He's  _worn_ out from our recent activity."  I fibbed to be bard, a small smirk on my lips, pouring her a glass a wine. The bard just glanced at the glass then back at me. "Don't worry, there's no poison. If I wanted to kill you, I could think of better ways." My smirk grew a bit bigger. 

The bard just smirked back, making me scowl. "I could imagine you can." She calmly spoke taking her glass and taking a sip. "I saw you were crying, did Aedan do something?" She asked with a false sad small smile. I had to hold back my temper. How dare  _she_ use  **my** husband given name! 

"I wasn't crying. You must of been seeing things." I calmly spoke taking another sip. "Or were you looking for something dramatic? If so, I would recommend going back to Orlais." My voice betrayed me, allowing a little scowl to my tone. I quickly cleared my throat and just simply smiled at the bard. 

She just smiled back, taking a sip of her own. "Oh, so I was simply imagining things. Silly me." She was getting under my skin on purpose. She won't win. 

"You were." I said again taking yet another sip. "I'm Ferelden born." I began sitting the glass down. "Unlike you Orlesians, I don't care for dancing. So tell me, why are you here?" I was now glaring at the bard. 

"To see if Aedan was happy with you. But by your actions tonight, I can see you aren't. So to me, it's safe to say Aedan isn't happy either." I was now fuming inside. This Orlesian whore! Who does she think she's speaking too? 

"Oh? We're not happy? Is that what you truly believe..." I then smirked. "Or is that what you want to believe?" I saw the Bard's mask fall as she finally frown. 

"I love Aedan, I know he loves me." My shoulders tensed up and I had to resist breaking the glass in her face. "But... I know he cares for you too." My cool demeanor dropped as I rose a brow at the bard. 

"Oh? I'm surprised you'll of all people would say that." I simply shrugged my shoulders, trying to remain calm. "Why would someone like  _you_ say something like that to me? His wife?" I couldn't help but asked. I was genuinely curious. What an odd thing for a mistress whore to say. 

"Because..." She stopped herself, taking another sip from her glass. "Because he told me so." I was now taken aback. Is this some sort of trick? Is she playing one of her games? Aedan would never...

"When?" I couldn't stop myself from asking. When did he tell her this? Did he even tell her at all? She's trying to confuse me. That clearly must be it. 

"After..." The bard shook her head, taking in a bigger sip. "He told me he loved you." My heart just stopped. Aedan loves me? When did he tell her this? She must be lying. But why would she lie about something like this? It involves her too, even if I liked it or not.

"That is why I left him. To let him to decide. But I've been watching you two. I know now..." She begin, a small smirk was now on her face again. "He loves only me." I quickly grabbed the bottle tightly in my hand. Resisting every fiber of my being to not break the bottled over her pretty empty head. 

"But he does care for you. I can clearly see that. But if he still holds love for me. I'm not giving up on him." She said standing to her feet. I couldn't hold back my anger as I swung the bottle to her face but she quickly dodged. "I know the truth hurts but..." She smirked crossing her arms.

"But nothing! Did you know? We made love, he killed for me! He prayed to the holy Andraste herself for my safety." I smugly smirked at her making the bard smirk back. 

"He did the same for me." My shoulders were now trembling in anger. "If you truly care for Aedan, you'll set him free." The bard spoke heading towards the front door of the cavern. "Allow him to be happy." With that the bitch was gone.

Let him go for you? 

Not even if the Maker himself demanded it! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I was them, I would of confronted Aedan. Not bicker at each other.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	30. You Are Mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora's fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Anora's point of view.

My heart was pounding, adrenaline rushing through my veins, and I couldn't shake the bard's words away. 

_He loves me_

Is that so? I'll make him forget about you, I swear to the Maker, after I'm done with him, he'll want nothing to do with you! 

I stormed into my room, watching my husband's chest slowly rise and fallen. I closed the door behind me and began taking off the robe and then my nightgown. I pulled the blanket harshly off my husband and quickly pulled down his pants. 

_You'll let him go._

I could feel Aedan stir but he remained asleep. Heavy sleeper, I would've never guessed. I felt myself gulp, almost backing down what I'm about to do. But he needs to forget her, only think of me, no one else! 

I took him in my hand. Oh sweet Maker, but my pride wouldn't let me think rationally. 

I ran my tongue at the base, hearing my husband groan out. Good! Now wake up. I allowed my tongue to twirl around the tip before taking him fully. He gasped and sat up, now staring at me with surprised, confusion, and pleasure. "Wh-what are y-y, ugh! Doing?" He groaned out making my lips turn to a smirk. 

Trying to make you forget her! 

My mouth movements became quicker as I now can feel his hand grabbing my hair, pushing me down, making me gag a little. 

"Anora!" He groaned out my name. I believe this was the first time he ever groaned my name in bed.

Good.

I pulled back, smirking up at him. "Why did you-" I crawled on top of him, swiftly entering him in me. 

"Shut up." I demanded beginning to move my movements faster, back and forth, up and down. All the while, he was moaning and groaning my name. "Louder!" I growled taking his lips into mines. Our tongue began to wrestle. 

I grounded against him making us both moan. I pulled away but not before pulling his lower lip with my teeth. I could feel his hand grasping my breast, squeezing lightly. "Harder!" I ordered and he listened. 

My movements were harsh, demanding, needing. "Who am I?" I asked slamming myself down. He groaned out loudly.

"Anora!" He moaned making my lips curl.

Good.

My hands began rubbing his bare chest.

"Who am I to you?" I asked again, biting his nipple between my teeth. He winced in pain but groan in pleasure.

"My...my wife!"

Correct.

I could feel myself closer to release as I pinned his arms against the mattress. 

"Remember that!" I growled as I felt myself tighten around him. "Now, release yourself." And he did just as I ordered. I threw my head back, biting down on my lower lip. 

After our release, I quickly got off him, grabbing his face with my nails, pulling him closer to my face. "Do NOT forget who you belong too! Understand?" He just nodded weakly, flinching as my nails digging deeper. "Answer me!" I was still high from the adrenaline. 

"Yes, love!" He sigh in relief when I finally let go. I lowered myself onto the mattress, panting hard. 

"D-damn!" I could hear him say between pants. "That was... amazing!" I could only weakly smirk. Good. Don't ever forget that feeling. "Where in Maker's name did that come from?" He asked weakly, puzzled expression was on his face. 

I lean in closer, kissing him roughly, he returned the kiss. I pulled away from him, giving him a dangerous look.

"From your bitch of a lover." His tired eyes widened in horror.

I won't let him go. He is mines. And that won't change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw! I loved writing this! Anora will always get what she wants. And she'll make sure you won't forget that. ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	31. Could It Be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan ponders on Anora's words.

_Your bitch of a lover_? What was that supposed to mean? Did she know I was thinking of a Leliana? Could Anora read minds?! Oh, dear Maker! I hope not! Or is she still angry at the affair? What in Maker's name did she mean?! 

_"Uh, what?" I remember asking making her lips turning into a large smirk._

_"Nothing to worry about. As long you know who you belong too." She leaned in, giving a demanding kiss before pulling back and glaring at me._

I couldn't help but sigh as I rolled over seeing a deep sleep Anora. Maker's breath, whatever the reason was, that experience was amazing! No one had ever gave me...my cheeks lightly turned red as memories of her talented mouth around me. 

I thought Leliana was amazing but... nothing could compare to what Anora just did. Angry and demanding. I could feel myself grow at the thought. I tried shaking the thoughts out of my mind but couldn't. 

I wanted to wake my wife and take her! But she'd looked exhausted. So was I but I couldn't help myself. I sigh rolling on to my back. 

It couldn't be helped, I wanted sleep and the only way I could if I pleasured myself. Should I do it in bed? Where she slept? Or should I leave and find an empty room? I groaned in frustration. 

I was just too tired to get up, but to stimulated to sleep. Maker, don't let Anora awake. 

My hand clasped around myself as I took in a heavy breath. Maker, this is wrong but it needed to be done. Just finished quickly and she'll never know. 

I began stroking myself, remembering every moment of Anora's actions. I started to pant as my movements became faster. 

"Really, Aedan? After what we did, you still want more?" My hand froze, I let go of myself and quickly turned my head to see my wife smirking at me. My cheeks turned a deep shade of red. 

"I-I..." I began to stuttered as I tried to explain myself but couldn't! What was I supposed to say? 

Anora just sigh, pressing her breast against my bare chest as her hand met my shaft. She began stroking making a groan escaped my lips. "Really love, I can't believe you." She whispered, her hand movement became faster. "What have gotten you so exciting?" She asked in a naughty whisper in my ear. 

"Y-you." I couldn't help my hips buckled up. She just hummed as her skillful hand twirling around me.

"Is that so?" Her movements became faster, my breathing became rougher. My body was covered in sweat. "Tell me Aedan, what were you thinking about?" Her lips meant my neck. My hands gripped the sheets. "Tell me love." She whispered in my ear, nipping my lobe. 

"Ev-everything!" I stuttered out, that answer made her grip tighten as her movements became faster. 

"Good." She whispered and I then felt myself come undone. Anora pulled her hand away as she was simply smirking. "I'm glad you were." She then kissed my lips and then laying back down, rolling away from me. 

I finally closed my eyes as sleep was going to take over me.

"Aedan?" My eyes shot opened wide and I tiredly turned my head to the side looking at the back of her head. "Tell me something, and please be truthful." I hummed in agreement as I watched her roll over to stare into my very tired eyes. 

"Do you have any feelings for me?" I blinked tiredly at her and smiled softly, kissing her forehead, pulling her closer to my body, wrapping my arms around her body. 

"Love, I wouldn't share a bed with you if I didn't." I whispered tiredly, resting my head on top of hers. I could hear a scoff. 

"I'm not entirely sure I could believe that." I couldn't help but chuckled, pulling her closer. 

"I'm no saint, I'll admit that much. But when it comes to women whom I come to know personally, I tried to keep my hands to myself." It was true.

I could sleep with a stranger without blinking an eye but if I know I will become long acquaintances with someone, I could not allow myself to take advantage. It'll just caused complications and hurt feelings. That's why I've never slept with Morrigan until it was needed.

Anora just softly sigh, leaning her head forward, gently kissing the center of my chest.

I sigh out in relief, thanking Anora unconditionally. She made me... feel human again. I haven't felt whole since Leliana left me. 

Could I be falling for Anora? Is it possible? Maker, I don't know what to think. I don't know how to feel but she is my wife.

Yes, Leliana is still deeply buried in my soul but... It feels that Anora is slowly seeping in.

I couldn't help but smile. Maybe our marriage will become more than just political.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing a lot of smut, hope it's not too much.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	32. Unwanted Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora and Aedan at Arl's Wulff estate.

"I must thank you again for conquering the Blight and saving my lands." I just smiled awkwardly at Arl Gallagher Wulff.

"And we must thank you for your support at the Landmeet. Your voice helped a lot against my father." The man scoffed taking a bite out of his venison. 

"If we would've focused more on the Blight instead over the damn throne, my lands wouldn't be so corrupted by the damn Blight." Arl Wulff said with a sound of spite in his tone. "Your father should of been hanged." I grabbed Anora's hand, squeezing lightly out of comfort but she just pulled it back.

"My father has been properly punished. He holds no titles, no land, he is no longer part of Ferelden royalty." Her voice was always calm but knowing her, the nobles we had visited who brought Loghain up made Anora uncomfortable. I couldn't blame her, if someone kept telling me that my father should've hanged, I probably snapped their necks. 

"Yes, now he's a Grey Warden. Marvelous punishment." I couldn't help but sigh, ignoring the plate of food in front of me. 

"He's detesting every moment, if that helps." I added making the Arl snort. Anora gave me a small appreciated smile. My heart always seemed to melt when she did that. 

"It does, a little." The Arl spoked taking in another bite. "Let's talk about something more pleasant." Anora smiled and nodded in agreement. 

I sat in my chair, nibbling my food. Bored out of my mind. All they talked about was the recovering, how should we move forward, and the same crap the other houses we've visited talked about. 

I felt Anora elbowing my side. Giving me  _stop playing with your food and pay attention_ look. I couldn't help but sigh. How could I? It was the same conversation in different manors, different nobles. 

Then a thought popped in my head, an idea that could have my head, but if she'd wanted me to be invested into the conversation, she'll just have to deal with it.

"What do you think Prince Aedan?" Arl Wulff asked now staring at my direction. I smiled at him while my hand slowly found its way to my wife's leg. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch what you were saying. I was to busy enjoying this wonderful meal." I could feel Anora's hand trying to slap away mines from her thigh. But I wouldn't budged as I began rubbing her leg. "The venison is so tender!" I told him with fake excitement as I felt an iron grip on my hand. She was now glaring at me to stop. 

"Yes! I'm glad you're able to enjoy the animal! Most of my guest tell me it's too tough." I grabbed firmly on her leg making it jump, hitting the table out of shock. "Is something wrong, milady?" He asked making Anora smile falsely again. 

"No. Just... surprised." She lied, I had to hold in my laughter. I could now feel her nails digging in my hand. Took all my strength not to flinch. "It's quite tender." She spoke trying to pry my defending hand away. I just gave another squeeze as I quickly swatted her nails away. After she thought my offending hand was done. I quickly placed my hand on her thigh, she couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her. 

"Is something the matter?" She just shook her head taking a drink. I gave a the best squeeze I could with the fabric I had blocking me. 

"I'm sorry but I'm not feeling well." She tried to get up and dismiss herself but I wouldn't allow it as I pressed down to her center. I could see Anora biting her lower lip. Unable to stand.

"Do you need me to send a healer?" The Arl asked, raising a brow. I was now rubbing the center making a soft groan escape her lips. Her dress becoming wet. My, what a naughty woman. She's enjoying this.

"N-no. I-I'm fine." She stammered kicking my leg which I'm sure she'd quickly regretted as it just gave me assess to press firmly against her core.

"My queen, please pardon my manners, but you don't look nor sound fine." The Arl sounded genuinely concerned making me almost feel bad as I now felt the fabric becoming wetter with every rubbing action. 

"He's right, love. What is the matter?" I asked innocently making her give me the scariest look I've ever seen. I slowly but firmly released my hand from her crotch. 

I could see she was panting and sweating. I guess there were some things she couldn't keep calm. 

I couldn't help the smirk.

"I'm going to send a healer." The concerned Arl stood to his feet quickly and rushed out the door. Leaving me to my fate 

"How dare you..." She growled softly at me, I just gave her a innocent smile. 

"What?" I asked making her breathing harshly through her nostrils. Okay, I'm a dead man. 

"Were you purposely trying to humiliate me?! Did I do something so horrible to you that you had to go and-" I cut her off with a kiss but she quickly shoved me away. Her glare became scarier. 

I couldn't help but sigh rubbing the back of my neck.

"You looked...tense." I lied now avoiding eye contact. 

"Maybe because a certain someone, couldn't keep his hands to himself!" She snapped lowly so no one could hear but me. 

"It'll be fine. I'll just say you came down with a fever." I said shrugging my shoulders making her glare turned darker. 

"Do you honestly believe that a healer will believe that?" I couldn't help but sigh again. Standing to my feet raising my hand out for hers. 

"Come, let's go before-" I couldn't finished as the Arl and the healer rushed in. Oh, well shit.

I swear the last thing I was going to witness is the deathly glare Anora was giving me.

\----

I've waited in bed, reading, well trying to read a book about the Urn of Sacred Ashes but my mind kept going back to Anora and how she's going to murder me. 

I wasn't trying to embarrass her. Just allowing us to have some fun. We deserved it after all. 

I couldn't help but groan out. She's going to give me an ear full. I just know it! 

I jumped when the door quickly opened and my wife entered the room. "Anora, I'm sorry! I wasn't-" she quickly cut me off placing a hand in the air. 

"Don't. Just don't." She sigh as her shoulders went limp. "Let's just retired to bed." What? No scolding? Was something really wrong with Anora? Did the healer actually find something wrong? The pit of my stomach became ill.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, couldn't stop my tone from worrying. She just nodded getting dressed for bed. "Anora-" I began again just to receive a glare to shut me up.

"I'm fine. Let us just retire." She didn't even bother placing her nightgown on as she laid in bed with her small clothes. 

"Okay..." I spoke, hesitation in my voice as I crawled into bed with her. "Are you sure everything is alright?" I couldn't help but ask one more time.

"Yes, just go to sleep." With that, she rolled away from me. Pulling the covers closer to herself.

I knew she would be mad but damn, she must of been furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	33. Cold Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan questioned himself on what he did wrong.

Did I crossed a boundary? She's never been this cold towards me before. Not even after Leliana! I just didn't understand what was going on. I tried multiple times to apologise but she quickly shut me down. 

So I gave her space, we've even rode in different carriages back to Demerin, cutting our honeymoon in half.

I couldn't help but sigh. My intentions wasn't trying to make her so mad, I was... I shook my head. I didn't know how to fix something she would not allow me to fix. I leaned back in my seat, taking in a deep breath. Maker's breath. What am I supposed to do? 

I could hear the large palace gates opening. I sigh as the carriage door opening revealing two female servants elves. "Welcome home your Majesty!" They said in unison. I just gave them an uncomfortable smile stepping out of my cage. I glanced forward to see Anora's back as she was greeted by her handmaidens. 

I slowly walked towards my wife and gave her a sad, apologetic smile. She simply didn't return it. Just glancing ahead, ignoring me completely.

Maker, just tell me how to fix this. 

We walked inside the palace. I of course, traveled right behind her, giving my wife personal space. I could see my brother smiling at us along with Zevran.

"Welcome home!" My brother grinned stepping forward. "I'm not surprise your both home early. I couldn't last living a month alone with Aedan. And I was forced to grow up with him in the same house for twenty years!" My brother jest making me roll my eyes. Anora just softly smiled.

"We both agreed that coming back to the palace was for the best. Our travels reminded us how devastating the civil war and the Blight had done to our people." Anora fibbed making Fergus nod his head.

"Yes, I don't think I could enjoy myself knowing that Ferelden still needed us." He said shrugging his shoulders. "But I hope you were still able to enjoy yourselves." He sincerely said, smiling back. Anora just nodded, falsely smiling.

"We did. Thank you." She said. I could see Zevran smirking at me from behind Fergus. I had to resist another eye roll. "I hope everything was well." I could see Fergus giving me a quick  _What did you do now_ look but began talking to Anora. 

Maker, how should I know? 

\----

I was in the wine cellar, drowning my confusion in the best way possible. Popping open a bottle of whiskey and downing the bottle.

"So brother, what did you do now?" I jumped at the sound of my brother's voice. I began to cough, damn him! I've could've choked to death! I glared up at him.

"How did you know I was down here?" I asked rather annoyed. I wanted peace and quiet, was that to much to ask? 

"Because you always drown your sorrows with a bottle of swill." He said with a smirked taking the bottle away from me taking a drink himself. I just scoffed.

"I could be drinking out of content. You wouldn't know." I told him back, taking the bottle he passed me and taking another drink. "Besides, how is it your business anyway?" I asked taking yet another drink. He just chuckled, sitting beside me. 

"Because I'm your eldest, I make it my business." Taking the bottle back and taking another drink. "So, I'll ask again. What did you do?" I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't really know." I told him, I really didn't. Anora just won't tell me what was wrong. "She's been avoiding me. I tried to apologise but she just says  _its fine._ or  _no need to worry_. How can I not if she's shutting me out?!" I screamed throwing the half empty bottle against the wall, watching it shattered to hundreds of pieces. 

"Brother, you're married." So? "Do you remember the fights me and Oriana went through?" He asked, pain was clearly in his voice when he said my sister's name. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Not really. I was busy chasing skirts." I mumbled making him chuckle.

"Of course you were." He looked disappointed at the broken bottle, staring at the wall stained wet. "It was days before she'd finally tell me what was wrong." I glanced my eyes towards him. "Give her time. She'll tell you." Was his advice.

"But I've given her time! A week worth of time! She still refuses to look at me!" I screamed again, covering my face with my hand. I could hear him sigh. Standing to his feet.

"Well, you can't solve your problems if you're down here drinking yourself to death." I just groaned in frustration.

Why not? 

\----

I waited and paced in our bedroom, waiting for her to enter those doors. We needed to talk, I needed to know how to fix this problem. 

Did she find out what Eamon told me? Was I pushing my luck to far at Arl Wulff's estate? Did something happen with the healer? Millions of questions rushed in my mind without a single answer. 

I jumped in surprise when the door finally opened revealing my wife solemn face. She glanced up at me in surprise. "I thought you might be asleep." I dashed towards her, embracing her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, clutching her tighter. "Whatever I've done, I'll fix it. You just need to tell me how." I whispered again, pleading.

"Aedan, you have nothing to apologise for." She simply said pulling away and staring directly in my eyes.

She looked confused, almost worried, hesitating before asking an odd yet serious question.

"Tell me, do you love me?" She asked, knocking the wind out of me.

What? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	34. What Ifs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan's confusing emotions.

"Um, what?" I couldn't help but asked. Where in Maker's name did that come from. 

"I-" she quickly cut herself off pacing towards to our bed. "I know we haven't known each other that long but..." She sat on the bed, looking down very confused. She just shook her head. 

"Aedan. I'm with child." She whispered staring directly at me.

My world just stopped. My breath ceased, and my vision became blurry. "Aedan, it's not for sure but the healer-" she stopped herself again, covering her mouth. "The healer seemed convinced." 

I just stood there, dumbstruck, my legs becoming weak. What did she say? How? I shook my head, trying to clear the fogginess that blinded my mind. "Wh-what?" Was all I could mustered out staring blankly at nothing. 

"Aedan, I know this is a lot to take in. Believe me. But..." She stood to her feet and began pacing. "I need your answer." Answer? How could I answer something like that after blurting out that you're pregnant! 

"I can't say." I mumbled, her face dropped. "I do care for you, yes but love..." I swear this was some sick joke. Or a bad dream. "I thought you couldn't...have children?" I then asked making her face drop even more. She just shook her head and sat back down.

"So did I." She whispered, touching the center of her belly. A child, my child might be growing in their. "We don't need love to take care of a child." She whispered again making me frown. 

"Are you sure?" I asked again stumbling towards her. "I'm mean being pregnant." She just shook her head, avoiding eye contact. 

"No. It's too early. But what if? What if you and I are going to have-" she cut herself off again, sighing deeply. "I don't know how to be a mother." She whispered to herself. That makes two of us. 

I sat next to her, pulling her body closer to me. "I... we'll figure it out together." I pulled back smiling down at her. She just frowned shaking her head again.

"Are you upset?" She asked calmly making me laugh. Holding her tighter.

"Maker! Of course not! We're going to have a baby! I'm going to be a... dad..." Reality hit me hard, I was now feeling mortified. I swear I was going to vomit. 

Mixed feelings swirled my pit. I wanted to cry in joy but also jump out the nearest window. Maker, I didn't know if I wanted this to be a joke or...

"As I said, it's hasn't been that long. The healer could be wrong. She wasn't certain herself." Anora tried to calm our nerves but it wasn't working. She pulled away from me. "Aedan, I don't need you to have you get your hopes up." I know but Maker! You just said-

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked in a soft whisper. She just looked away.

"I simply didn't know how. I... I didn't know how you'll react." Was her answer as she stood to her feet. "But if I am with child then we need to prepare. Nursemaids, extra protection in the palace, a living quarters. Nurse wives."

Maker's breath. I just couldn't wrapped my mind around this. Pregnant? As in I'm going to be a father?

"We should see another healer, to confirm it!" I told her, jumping out of bed. She shook her head.

"No. That'll be a waste, plus if anyone found out. That'll be bad. The people will be celebrating to a false news." She told me, her arms slacking. "Once I'm far enough, I'll see another healer but in the meantime, you and I need to remain silent. We can't tell anyone! Not my father nor your brother. This needs to remain a secret." She sternly spoke giving me a  _you better understand_ look. I could only nod. 

"I understand..." I said with a sigh. Nerves would not calm themselves. "But if you are with child then..." She just looked up at me and smirked.

"That'll mean the rumors of me being barren was false and it was Cailan's fault. Not mines." She spoke, her hand touch the center of her stomach again. "Also, an heir to the Ferelden throne."

I could only smile as I took her face in my hands and giving her a deep passionate kiss. "And it'll mean we will be parents." I said as I pulled away. She couldn't stop the frown on her face. 

"Yes, that's what terrifies me." She sigh stepping away from me. "Aedan, that'll mean you'll have to grow up." I glared at her. 

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I crossed my arms, my brows arched, uncertain how I should take that. "I'm a grown man. I've proven that much to you." I then smirked making Anora's cheeks turn red as she just scoffed. 

"Yes, throwing tantrums when nothing goes your way is mature." I went tense. "Also loosing your temper, I can safely say you can raise a child." I had to take deep breaths. I don't want to argue, especially now. I just sign, trying to calm myself.

"I'll work on that but you need to work on your attitude." I told her back, trying to remain calm. She raised a brow at me. "The walls you placed around yourself, the way you act when you're angry, and-" she quickly stopped me and now is glaring at me. 

"I'm perfectly fine! It's you who needs to approve." She snapped. Crap, this is what I was trying to avoid. I sigh and rubbed my forehead.

"Anora-" I was quickly cut off again as she stormed away from me. 

"I don't need this." She, herself sigh turning to face me again. "We shouldn't argue on what-ifs. I might not be with child." She took another sigh, throwing her hands to her side. "I just want to lay down and sleep." 

On that, I agree. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	35. Just Give Me That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan thinks about the child that might be growing inside his wife.

I couldn't stop my fingers tracing her flat but tiny bump belly.

Maker, is something truly growing inside her?

Maker, is my  **child** growing inside her womb? I still couldn't believe it.

_Don't get your hopes up._

How can I not? My son or daughter might be growing inside her tummy. I couldn't feel more happier, praying to the Maker for it to be true.

_Do you love me?_

How can I not? You're baring my child. I could feel tears stinging my eyes. I never thought I could feel this way. I never thought I could be this happy. No wonder Fergus fell to his knees with tears when Oriana announced her pregnancy. 

I felt like I could do the same. I will spoil my child rotten.

If it's a boy, I'll teach him how to use a sword or bow, whatever his little heart desires.

If a girl, I'll give her whatever her heart desires, spoiling her rotten to the core.

If it's a boy, I'll teach how to handle himself around women. How to treat them right. Treat them like a proper prince.

If a girl, well, the suitors better watch out! No one dares go near my princess! If they want her hand, they'll have to go through me!

I couldn't stop myself leaning down to her stomach. Giving a light peck, tears almost escaping. 

"Hello, little one. If you're in there, remember this. I love you. You're not even born yet but I love you with all my heart." I whispered softly so I wouldn't wake my wife, giving another peck.

Maker, please let her be with child. I never thought once in my life I wanted a child. I didn't really like children, minus my nephew. I always thought having children held you back not fill your heart with pure joy. 

I wonder if she or he will have my color hair? Or maybe their mothers' blonde locks?

Will they have my eyes or hers?

Will they enjoy politics like their mother, or will the thrill of battle course through their veins?

Maybe a little bit of both. 

Names, what would we name them?

Eleanor after my mother? Or maybe Anora would want to name our daughter after hers?

If a son, Bryce? I couldn't stop the grin. Yes, Bryce, my son! Named proudly after my father! 

I couldn't help the sigh of content as I gently laid my head on her stomach.

Please be in there. Your daddy demands you to be born! That's an order!

I must looked foolish but I could not care. I was in bliss, thinking, planning, yearning to hold the babe with my blood in my hands. Yearning to hear the soft cries, feeling the little kicks, and feeling the balled fist. 

I kissed her stomach once more before laying my head back to the pillow. I couldn't help but fondly stare at Anora's beautiful sleeping face. I leaned in, kissing her forehead. 

"I love you." I finally whispered, pulling her close to me. I meant it. I couldn't hold back anymore. I loved this woman in my arms, with child or not. She was my wife. And I don't regret a single second of it. 

"Good. Because I feel the same." I could hear my wife mumbled, her eyes still closed. I couldn't help but chuckled. Of course she'll be awake and I'm glad. I wanted her to hear my confession.

I closed my eyes, allowing sleep to take over. Holding the love of my life in my arms, praying to the Maker for both their safety. 

Please let her be pregnant. 

I never asked for anything in returned. Not after saving Ferelden.

All I asked is that she carries my child. 

Please, just give me that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter, I know, but I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	36. She Deserves Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan can't help but think of Anora.

_Dear Prince Aedan, the Hero of Ferelden,_

_We are writing to you to let you know that we had chosen you to become the new Warden Commander of Ferelden in Vigil's Keep._

_You are also chosen to be the new Arl of Amaranthine, replacing the former Arl Rendon Howe._

_We need your help to recruit new members in the Order, there are few Wardens left in Ferelden and we need all the help we can receive against the darkspawn._

_We wait for your appearance._

_Sign,_

_Seneschal Varel of Vigil's Keep._

I couldn't help the frustrated sigh as I reread the letter again. This couldn't come at the worse time. It's been a week since Anora announced that she'd might be pregnant. 

I wanted to burn the letter but had to resist. I had an obligation to the Wardens, even if I liked it or not. 

What will Anora think? Will she be upset? Or will she be delighted to have me out of her hair?

Ever since she'd announced her pregnancy, I've been acting like a worried hen. I know I shouldn't worry so much but what if something happens when I'm gone? Would someone try to strike? Like Eamon?

I just shook my head, okay maybe I'm being quite paranoid but one can't be to careful. 

I sigh again, getting off my seat and heading out of my own study Anora provided me after her announcement. It was quite cozy, she'd had my office decorated with my taste. 

Gray curtains covering the windows, must be because of me being a Grey Warden. I had a dark brown desk, similar to Eamon's desk. I couldn't help but smirk at the thought. Portraits of my mother and father hung on each side of the door with a small flag of my family's sigma hung on top of the door. I couldn't help but smile. The red rug on the wooden floor was that of royalty baring Ferelden's sigma.

She must of thought of me when she told the decorators how I would like my personal study to look. 

Maker, that woman cease to amaze me. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of her. I'm sure she must be sick of me but I couldn't help it! She was now my everything. 

I must sound like a woman. I could even hear Fergus teasing me about it. I chuckled at the thought as I headed down to the courtyard. After her announcement, she also assigned me as general of our major armies since her father was no longer general. 

\----

"Use your sword! Not coward with your shield!" I barked at the two new recruits, hearing a chuckle behind me. I quickly turned around to see amused Loghain. 

"I see I was right when I said Anora would make you general." I couldn't help but gulped the lump that formed in my throat. What is he doing here? Is he here to escort me to Vigil's Keep? Maker's breath! I wasn't even ready! 

"Oh, hello. I've seen you've returned from the Vigil." I said, trying to keep my tone calmly. 

"Actually, I've returned from Weisshaupt." I couldn't help but sigh in relief. "Apparently, the new Seneschal heard I was working with his former employer Rendon Howe and demanded I be sent somewhere." Loghain then scoffed. I couldn't help but glare at the old bastard. I nearly forgotten he did had Howe as a alliance. Having that bastard standing beside Loghain in Demerin palace, our first confrontation. My blood still boiled at the memory of that bastard's smug face.

"Well, something new, I guess." I grumbled leaning against my longsword I was provided. He just shook his head and let out a gruff. 

"Yes! A place between Orlais and the Tevinter Imperium. I couldn't be more excited." The sarcasm in his tone was heavy. He simply shook his head out of annoyance.

"Enough of my unfortunate fate. I came here to visit Anora. I'd gotten word you two came back early." I rose a brow than smirked.

"Worried about Anora?" I couldn't help but teased making Loghain roll his eyes as he laid a deadly glare upon me. So that's where Anora gets it! 

"I admit... I was. I know Anora could take better care of herself then anyone, especially better than me. But she is my daughter. I wanted to see if her new husband was treating her right."

Oh, I've been treating her excellently, no need to worry. But of course, I'll be an idiot if I said that out loud, to her father of all people.

"So? What was her response?" I couldn't help but ask. Curiosity getting the better of me. Loghain just sigh and turned his gaze towards the soldiers.

"She seems...happy. Happiest I've ever seen her. Which was odd since she hasn't been happy, not since..." Loghain stopped himself gazing back at me. "What of you? You don't look like a man married to my daughter who wants to pull his hair out. So I'm assuming Anora's been a good wife to you." I just smiled looking away, staring back at my army. 

"Better than I could ever dreamed." I gave him a simple truthful answer. A smile not leaving my face.

"That's... quite surprising. Here I thought you'll regret marrying my daughter. I'm for once, glad to be mistaken." Loghain walked towards the fence and leaned against it. "Anora deserves happiness. Happiness I couldn't provide since her mother's passing." My shoulders tensed at his words. "That was Celia job, she was the one who could kiss your wound and make you feel better." Loghain seemed lost in thought. Most likely thinking of his deceased wife.

I didn't know what to say, feeling very uncomfortable. "I'm... sorry for your lost." Was all I could say, he just shrugged his shoulders limply turning to face me. 

"No need. Besides I didn't come here to talk about my dead wife." Loghain then pulled out his sword placing the sharp blade against my neck. 

"Wh-what are you doing?!" I shouted in confusion, has this man gone completely insane?! 

"I know we've fought once at the Landsmeet. But I need to see if you're still worthy of protecting my daughter and leading the Ferelden army. It's been nearly seven months and I'm going to see if you haven't gotten soft." 

Okay, this man is insane but...I guess so am I.

I smirked pulling out my own blade, ready to duel again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is almost over but no worries, a sequel will come out!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	37. Father & Son Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan duels with Loghain.

Our blades clashed together in full force, snarls placed upon our faces as we pushed back. I swung down and he quickly dodged with his own blade, smirking up at me and sending a kick to my stomach. I landed onto my left knee gasping for air and then seeing Loghain rushing at me slinging down his blade but I quickly recovered and brought up my own blade, stopping the impact.

"Not bad." I told him then shoving him back with full force making him stumbled on his feet, giving me an opportunity to slash at his right armor arm. "But I'm better!" He simply growled up at me swinging his blade to the right but I clinged my sword against his.

"You've gotten faster." I could only smirk as we both jumped away from each other. Blade pointing at blade. We're began to dance in circles waiting for the next move.

"Well, I had a lot of  _exercise_ over the course of my honeymoon." His brow furrowed in confusion then it must of hit him as he slammed the blade against the front of my plated chest. Knocking the air out of me from the force. His steel blade then met the side of my neck. 

We both were panting hard. "You've better not mean what I think you mean." He threatened making my smirk grow as I then kicked his leg making him almost trip, I quickly grabbed my sword, stood straight and placing the edge at his throat. Ignoring the blood that was seeping from the side of my neck. 

"I win." I gloated making Loghain scoff, tiredly pushing the blade away from his throat. I landed a hand out and he simply grabbed firmly and taking the opportunity to slam me down to the ground on my side. I groaned in pain. "Cheap shot." I grumbled rolling over on my stomach and using my hands as leverage to stand. 

"So was your comment about my daughter." He said in a growl making me chuckle. I could see he was also standing and before knowing, I could hear the soldiers whistling and cheering. 

Maker, I forgot we had an audience. My cheeks turned light pink but couldn't stop the grin that formed. I won again with another audience watching.

I then begin standing straight and tall, I gave my best Commander glare at the men. "Did I tell you to stop?!" I barked making their shoulders tense up. "Get back to your drills before I decide to make you run laps around the palace." The swords and shields clashing again could be heard.

"Now that's what I like to see. If it was Cailan, he would of pumped his chest out and gloated. Most likely offer them all a drink." Loghain then sheathed his blade. "Speaking of drinks, I wouldn't mind grabbing a pint." My eyes slightly widen. Was he really suggesting we should drink together?

Maybe... bonding?

"Yeah, that sounds good to me." I said smirking slightly. 

\----

"You and my father are going to do what?" Anora asked, a voice slightly shocked. I just shrugged my shoulders, wearing something simple.

"Believe me love, I was just as shocked as you. But if he's buying, who am I to say no?" I jest giving her a kiss on the cheek about ready to head out the door.

"Aedan, wait. We need to talk." Crap, those were not the words I needed to hear right now. I then turned to face her.

"Should I sit?" I jest trying to calm my nerves making her frown. 

"No... maybe yes. I'm not sure." Anora walked quickly towards me placing a hand on my shoulder. "I don't want to get your hopes up. But I have missed my moon cycle." I couldn't help but gawk, my stomach jumped in excitement. 

"Th-that's great news!" I shouted in excitement pulling her closer to me. Kissing the top of her head. 

"But it doesn't mean anything Aedan, I might only be late." She tried to explain but my grip just tighten. "I just... wanted to tell you before you leave." I then pulled back. Raising a brow. 

Before I leave? What did she-

"You're still spying on me?" I couldn't help the irritation in my voice as I let go of her waist. She turned her eyes to the left, not denying anything. "I can't believe you!" I snapped storming towards the door. 

"Aedan, I didn't mean too! I thought-" she cut herself off as I quickly spun around to face her. 

"You thought I was still talking to Leliana?! Anora! I haven't spoken nor written to her since our first night together!" I snapped again, anger filling my core. She flinched as I used Leliana's name.

"I know Aedan but-" I cut herself off again, anger in my eyes. 

"But nothing! I've been loyal and faithful to you ever since! I can't believe you still don't trust me!" I raised my hands in the air in frustration, trying to calm myself down.

I didn't want to cause her stress. I didn't want to harm the unborn child. 

"Aedan I'm-" I rose my hand to stop her. Shaking my head. 

"I don't want to talk about it right now." I sigh, my arms went limp. "I just need a drink. And before you jumped into conclusions, I'm going out for a drink with your father." With that, I stormed out of the room slamming the door behind me. 

\----

"Another!" I yelled to the barkeep at the Noble Tavern, drowning my troubles. Loghain just glared at me taking a drink from his mug. 

"This was your fifth pint, I'm not made of gold, you know." He gruffly said making me chuckled bitterly. 

"Yeah, well you owe me." I grumbled taking a huge gulp. "I-I gave up Alistair f-for you!" I stammered making him roll his eyes. 

"Then its seems you owe me five pints of ale." He jest making a actual chuckle escape my lips. I couldn't help but shake my head. 

"Fine! Five p-pints for m-my d-dad!" I could hear an uncomfortable groan escaping his lips as he placed his head in his hand. 

"We need to get you back to the palace. Before you make more of an ass of yourself then you already have." I could feel him lift me under my arms then throwing my arm over his shoulder. "You need to sleep this off." 

All I could do was grumbled before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	38. Father's Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anora and Loghain share a cup of tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anora's point of view.

"Thank you father, for bringing my husband back home." I spoke softly taking a sip of my herbal tea. Me and my father were sitting across each other drinking from our cups.

Father simply detested tea but I refused to send him out in such a drunken state. My father just scoff downing his cup quickly.

"Maker's breath, how you're able to swallow this swill, I'll never know." I couldn't help but smile seeing his face twisted as if he just swallowed bath water. 

"I could say the same about the tavern's choice of ale." I reminded him, placing my cup on top of my oak table. "Really father, fighting my husband? What drove you to such an act?" He just let out a sigh, not so gently placing his own cup down. 

"I needed to see if he was still worthy of your protection." My father bluntly stated leaning back in the couch. "And what I've seen, he still is." I couldn't help but scoff. 

"I'm a grown woman father, I could take care of myself you know." I stated back, rather irritated. "I'm not a child." How come all these years, he still wants to treat me like a child? 

"You will aways be my little girl with scrape knees and pigtails Anora." I couldn't help but sigh at those words. My father then turned his head away from me, staring straight into the lit fireplace. "So my son in law said something... peculiar." My father started making my shoulders tensed up.

Did Aedan say something about the pregnancy? Dear Maker, if he did, I'll...

My thoughts were quickly cut when father began to speak again.

"During our duel, he said you and him have been... intimate." I couldn't see myself but my face must be showing a look of being mortification.

That idiot!

"Should I be expecting grandchildren soon?" My father asked with a slight smirk. 

"Dear Maker! Of course not!" I lied, my face turning bright red. Why would Aedan go and say something like that? Especially to my father! 

I could see my father frown at my words. What? Did he want to know I've been... fornicating? I couldn't help but shuddered at the degusting thought. 

"Well, that's too bad. I was looking forward to the thought of having a grandchild." My lips partly open in shock. Did he really? "I like Aedan, a lot better than Cailan. Also you're my daughter. I wouldn't mind having a grandchild in my life." My eyes began to water but I had to clear my throat, hoping to quickly recover. 

"I never thought you were fond of children father." It was true. Yes, he was in my life but never played a bigger role then mother did. He couldn't stand Cailan's wild behavior as a child, neither did I, if I'll be truthfully honest. 

"I'm not. But I would be fond of  _your_ child." I couldn't help but smile softly. I would never expected father to have a soft side to him. "I'm not getting any younger Anora, neither are you." There it was, my father's blunt nature. 

"Well, it might never happen. I wouldn't dare get your hopes up." I couldn't help but sigh. I wanted to tell him I might be with child but couldn't. No one knew for sure. Not even me. 

"That's to bad." My father then stood to his feet. "I believe I'm sober enough to return to Weisshaupt. Thank you for the tea." He grumbled, I then stood to my own feet. 

"Thank you for coming over father, it was good to see you are well." I smiled making my father scoff. 

"Well, that might change. The Wardens at Weisshaupt are not to fond of me." Then my father took a step further, placing a firm hand on my shoulder. "Anora, if Aedan does anything to hurt you, don't be afraid to contact me." It was my turn to scoff and roll my eyes. 

"Father I told you, I could take care of myself and my own affairs." I crossed my arms making my father chuckled. 

"I know but not even the Maker himself can stop me from trying to protect my only daughter." 

\----

The next morning, I was laying in bed with my husband, who just snored softly. I couldn't resist but brush a few strands out of his eyes. "Aedan..." I whispered kissing him on the forehead and placing a hand on my stomach. 

I could hear my husband groan as his eyes slowly opened. I just gently smile at him but he could only frown. I sigh, pressing my body against his. "I'm... sorry for not trusting you." I couldn't stop myself from saying. I could hear him sigh as he weakly wrapped an arm around me. 

"I'm sorry for overacting." I could hear pain in his voice, must be the hangover. He just smiled weakly at me, giving a gentle kiss on my own forehead. 

"I love you Anora." I couldn't help my smile as I then kissed his lips.

"I love you too Aedan." We both closed our eyes, just simply enjoying each other's company. 

Blissful silence filled the air. 

Maker, I didn't want him to leave. 

Please let my husband be safe against whatever waits for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	39. Tell Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan's and Anora's last night together.

Tomorrow is going to be when I leave for Vigil's Keep. I couldn't help but sigh as I sat on top of my bed. Maker, it's been a week since I've received the damnation letter from the Keep. Anora and I both agreed I should go. But I didn't want to, I just didn't want to leave my wife's side. 

Especially in her condition.

I then glanced towards the bedroom door to see my wife entering, a small smile on her face. "You look happy. Can't wait to get rid of me?" She just scoffed strutting towards me, hips swaying, as I then notice she was wearing a red velvet robe. I couldn't help but raise a brow at her. That was new, she usually wore her white robe.

"Husband, I was thinking..." She trailed off, covering something behind her back. "Since tomorrow you'll be leaving Maker knows how long, I decided we should do something...new." I could see her face turn a light red. Okay, this was now getting exciting. I couldn't help but jumped up from the bed. Her face turned darker almost looking like she was going to back down.

"Oh, what would that be?" I couldn't help my smirk. Anora just shook her head, face still red. "Come now love." I began wrapping my arms around her waist, she'd tried to break away before I could grab the secret object from behind her. 

I couldn't stop the confusion on my face. Rope. She held rope, what our we going to do with- Oh!

My lips now twisted in a wicked grin. As my wife's face turned darker. "Maker's breath, Anora! You naughty girl!" She scoffed, shoving my shoulder. 

"You have the wrong idea!" She snapped making my lips turn into a naughty smirk. "It's not for...bed. It's for other purposes." She lied, I could only roll my eyes. 

Lier. 

"Is that so? Because, the only purpose I see is..." I then leaned in closer to her ear. "Is you tied to the bed..." I could feel her shiver as I ran my tongue down her neck. I swiftly opened her robe to reveal nothing underneath. Yeah, the rope is definitely not for bed. I couldn't help but sarcasticly thought while running my fingers in circles around her nipple. I could feel her shudder against me. 

She pushed me away, giving me a horrified look, stepping back. "You will not!" She snapped making my smirk grow. Oh, I will. 

I quickly picked her up, throwing her over my shoulder as I began heading towards the center of the bed. I flopped her down and she tried to back away from me but I quickly captured her lips with mines as my body pressed down on hers. 

I quickly found her slim arms and pinned them against the headboard tying her arms together with the robe and hooking them to the spikey center.

Now she was under my control. 

Anora was panting, giving me a glare. "The ropes were for you not me!" She snapped trying to break free. My smirk could only grow. 

"No dear, tonight you're under my control." I huskily whispered in her ear as my hand began to rub against her soft body. She shivered at my touch.

"Untie me now!" She barked but I could only hum as my lips then met the center of her chest, kissing between her breast. My hands found their way to her thighs as I slowly began to carresing them. She shuddered again.

"I don't think so." I taunted as my tongue began to trail towards her plump nipple, circling and teasing around the base. Not making contact towards the erect nub. She only whimpered from the tease. "Tell me, what do you want me to do?" I asked still not making contact as I slid my tongue up and then pass the nipple to the soft white flesh underneath. 

She didn't say anything, trying to get herself out of her binds. "Love, tell me. What do you want?" I still teased pulling my lips away from her breast. I could see her face was bright red. She wouldn't answer so I just got off her and headed towards the nearby chair.

"What are you doing?!" She snapped making me shrug my shoulders in response. If she wasn't going to give me a direct order. How was I supposed to pleasure her correctly? I couldn't help the smug smirk on my face.

"That's for you to decide." I simply told her taking a seat, admiring the sight before me. "I need your instructions, my queen." I teased, she just groan, throwing her head back in frustration. 

She turned her head away from me, mumbling something softly, clearly didn't catch what she'd said. 

"What's that? I didn't hear you." I leaned forward in my seat, admiring her erected breast. She grumbled in annoyance and mumbled something again. "Please speak up." She glared at me harshly and growled. 

"I want you to pleasure me!" She snapped making her face turn a deep red again. I couldn't help but smirk standing back to my feet. 

My fingers were now tracing in circles around her nub making Anora groan in frustration. "How do you want me to pleasure you?" I innocently asked now trailing in the center between her breast. "I need direct orders." 

She growled turning her head to the side avoiding any eye contact. "Start...start with my chest." She whispered softly making me sigh. 

"Where exactly do you want me to start?" I asked my light touches ceased to exist. It's not that hard. Tell me what you want. 

"The..." Her face turn bright red. "The center." She spoked softly making me grin. I did as she ask flicking my tongue against the nub of her breast. Her body arched and I just stared to twirl my tongue around the sensitive area. Hearing a soft groan escaping her lips. 

"What else?" I asked, my teasing not leaving her chest. She groaned again but she was under my command and she'll asked me what she wants from me. 

"I want...Maker, don't make me say it!" She cried out making me chuckle, I just sat up and smirked at her. 

"Say what?" She groaned in frustration again taking in a deep breath. Maker, was this so hard? 

"You know what I want!" She protested making me shake my head in false confusion. "I want you to..." Another uncomfortable deep breath. "I want your mouth against my..." She breathed harshly through her nostrils. "Against my... nipple." She whispered the last part. I'll accept it. 

My mouth began to suckle the nub and her hands began trying to escape her restraints. I could hear panting and groaning escaping her lips as I began to nip making her groan loudly. My other hand began to twirl and pitch the other. 

I gave a peck against the nub, feeling a rough shudder from her. "Now what?" I asked leaving her bare chest. 

"I want your mouth to my center!" She ordered panting hard. My eyes grew in surprise. Guess she'd figured it out.

I did as she commanded but not before trailing kisses down her stomach, twirling my tongue to her naval, then finally meeting her core. 

"What would you like me to do first?" I asked amused as she lifted her head to glare at me. 

"Start with your tongue!" I couldn't help but gulped. Feeling myself tighten around my breaches. 

I did as she ordered, licking up and down her folds, twirling her clit, as I hear her just groaned and moaned loudly. "Yes! There!" She moaned out, encouraging my actions to speed up. She was becoming very wet, I had to pull down my pants to my thighs, setting myself free. 

"Now, suckle!" She ordered making me groan, I did as she whispered. "Yes! Like that! Don't stop!" She moaned out, sweat covering her body. My movements became quicker, my hand now grasping myself. 

"Now dive into me!" I couldn't stop the stroking as my tongue dived in her core, feeling the heat. I twirl my tongue in circles, her panting and moaning giving me encouragement to speed my actions on myself. 

"Stop!" She ordered. I groaned in frustration sliding my tongue out of her. She was now glaring at me with lust in her blue eyes. "Get on top of me!" She ordered again between pants. 

Gladly! 

I let go of myself and crawled on top of her, grabbing myself again and sliding against her folds. She just groaned my name. "What now?" I teased, my tip meeting her entrance, almost entering her. 

"Enter me quickly!" With that, I slammed myself inside her, pulling in and out, all the while we were both moaning our names. 

"Deeper!" She ordered, wrapping her legs around my waist and I was thrilled to answer her request. My movements became harsh and fast. Flesh against flesh echoed in the air along with our cries of pleasure. 

I nuzzled her left breast then taking the harden nub into my mouth, suckling once more. While my left hand found her clit and began rubbing her center. She cried as I could feel her tighten around me.

"A-Aedan!" She moaned out my name making my hand movement move quickly. "I'm g-going t-to-Ah!" Her body arched as I could feel her tightening harshly around my shaft.

I shuddered feeling myself beginning to release inside her, my hips not stopping. 

After my high was over, I rolled over to my side and we were trying to catch our breaths. "Aedan." I could barely hear her say my name as my heart pounded loudly in my ear. 

"Untie me." 

Yes, my queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	40. Just The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aedan's and Anora's goodbyes.

I gave my wife one last kiss outside the palace gates, staring down at her fondly, my hand glazing over the tiny bump that was growing. "I'm going to miss you." I whispered, our foreheads touching. "I love you." I whispered again, giving her another peck.

"It's not like you're going to be gone forever." My wife said with a small smile taking my hand away from her cheek. I could only sigh with a nod. 

Fear was in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't sure why, I'm just recruiting and just there for moral. But the pit of uncertainty would not leave. 

"If you need anything and I mean anything, don't be afraid to contact me." I assured her, she just rolled those blue orbs.

"I'm going to be fine." She then sigh pulling away from me, turning her head. My gazed followed hers.

Seeing a tall woman with short dark brown hair, some strands were braided, grayish eyes, with a heart shaped face.

"Queen Anora, Prince Cousland! It's an honor to meet you two." She bent her knee and bowing her head. "My name is Mhairi and I'm here to escort the new Commander of the Grey." I could only sigh in defeat.

So this is it. 

"Stand." I simply ordered and she did so with a appreciated smile. I could now see Anora glaring at the woman. "It's nice to meet you." I smiled back at the woman. 

"When the Seneschal wrote they were sending an escort. He never mentioned a woman." My wife said, eyeing the pretty young lady. I tried to hold back my snickering. 

"I promise you Queen Anora, your husband is in safe hands." I had to bite down my lower lip. Anora brow furrowed for a moment then a false smile was replaced. 

"I'm sure he is." Her lips turning into a faint smirk. "Just remember to keep your hands to yourself." The young girl, Mhairi looked very baffled, I couldn't contain a chuckle that escaped my lips anymore.

Anora, you don't have to worry.

What was I wanted to tell her but held back. We were not known to show our affections to each other in public. Well, Anora wasn't, I didn't mind at all. But she set the rule, and I blindly followed. 

"I will see you when you get back husband." I was then taken aback when Anora gave me a deep kiss making the young woman turned her head to the side and cough clearly uncomfortable. 

Anora pulled back and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smirk then smile. 

"Well, shall we go?" Mhairi asked, quickly spun around and dashing towards the palace exit gates. 

"That was unnecessary." I told my wife, clearly amused. She just glared up at me. 

"Do anything with her and I'll-" I leaned in to cut her off. She returned the kiss and we both pulled away slowly.

"I love you." I whispered stroking her pale cheek. Anora just smiled weakly giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"And I, you." She gripped my hands before letting go. "Don't be gone to long." I just smiled and nodded, now staring at the back of the young girl's head.

"I'll try not too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> The sequel is going to be titled;  
>  Prince In Sheep's Clothing.
> 
> Hope to see you there!


End file.
